Una Vida En El Día De Ranma
by LunaGitana
Summary: ¿Se puede resumir una vida entera dentro de un sólo día? Ranma Saotome está cansado de tener que transformarse en chica, así que decide viajar al pasado y cambiarlo todo pero todos los deseos tienen un precio ¿Estará listo él para pagar el suyo? TERMINADA
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo El Comienzo**

"_Una Rosa Florece Poco A Poco"_

Era una tarde como casi todas, Ranma y Akane regresaban de la escuela, últimamente era mucho más fácil mantener una conversación amistosa o por lo menos un silencio de paz. Cuatro años y medio habían pasado desde que Genma Saotome y su hijo llegaron a la casa de los Tendo, cuatro años de convivencia, de peleas y momentos dulces, de celos y desafíos por amor.

Ellos ahora iban a la universidad en la Facultad de Educación Física para poder más adelante encargarse del dojo Tendo. El doctor Tofú finalmente logró controlar su timidez, mantener la cordura y declararle su amor a Kasumi, se casaron y ya tenían un hijo pequeño. Nabiki se encontraba estudiando en la Facultad de Contabilidad y hacía planes para irse de intercambio a Kyoto el próximo semestre.

En cuanto a lo demás casi nada había cambiado, Ryoga seguía desafiando a Ranma cada vez que lograba llegar a Nerima, al igual que Moose lo atacaba cada vez que podía, Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi aún no renunciaban al afecto de Ranma y seguían intentando ganárselo cada una a su propio modo. Incuso a pesar de la notable mejoría en su relación, Akane y Ranma seguían sin admitir sus sentimientos el uno por el otro y peleaban de vez en cuando.

Llegaron a la casa y saludaron, Genma y Soun se encontraban jugando su tradicional partida de Shoogi en el corredor cuando la voz de éste último llamó a los dos jóvenes interrumpiendo el juego.

- Akane, Ranma –la voz del señor Tendo se escuchó a través del pasillo- Vengan, Saotome y yo necesitamos hablar con ustedes

- ¿Qué sucede papá? –preguntó la chica entrando al corredor seguida de cerca por su prometido

- Ambos ya están lo suficientemente grandes... –comenzó a hablar el señor Tendo- Han entrado a la universidad y comienzan a prepararse para dirigir y hacerse cargo del dojo... –se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar para atraer la atención de Genma, quien había estado observando distraídamente los peces del estanque, Genma volteó a verlo sobresaltado y Soun continuó- Saotome y yo hemos decidido que ya es tiempo de que comiencen a practicar y comiencen un nuevo grupo de entrenamiento por las tardes. Ya he escrito la convocatoria para las inscripciones, el grupo estará conformado por niños de entre cinco y siete años para que no se les haga tan difícil. Ustedes se harán cargo tanto del registro de las inscripciones como de dar las clases ¿Alguna pregunta?

Akane movió la cabeza negativamente sin poder contener la emoción en su rostro pero a Ranma la idea no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

- Sí, tío Tendo, yo tengo una pregunta –dijo el chico de ojos azules con un ligero tono de reproche- ¿Por qué rayos tengo que hacer algo tan ridículo? Entiendo que debemos empezar a conocer cómo se maneja una escuela de artes marciales pero puedo entrenar a personas adultas sin ningún problema –luego agregó con cierto disgusto- ¿Por qué tengo que ser niñera de unos mocosos?

- Deja de quejarte muchacho –lo reprendió Soun dándole un codazo a Genma para volver a atraer su atención a la plática (Kasumi estaba llegando con su esposo y su hijo trayendo la comida preparada por ella y el goloso señor Saotome no pudo evitar voltear en una búsqueda ferviente de la fuente que emanaba ese olor tan delicioso)- Todos debemos empezar por el principio y cuando ustedes dos se hagan cargo del dojo, no podrán poner ningún tipo de restricciones y tendrán que entrenar a los niños también así que es mejor que de una vez se vayan acostumbrando.

Después de la comida, llegaron varias personas a inscribir a sus pequeños hijos al nuevo curso, Akane los recibió gustosa y apuntó los nombres de los niños en una libreta informándoles con una amplia sonrisa a los padres de familia que las clases darían inicio la próxima semana a las 5:00pm. Ranma simplemente se paró junto a ella en el mostrador para fastidiarla mientras recibía a sus futuros alumnos, criticaba su letra o su forma de hablar y terminó recibiendo un golpe que lo lanzó por los aires.

Rápidamente pasó la semana y las clases iniciaron, naturalmente Ranma entró al dojo solamente para criticar la forma en que Akane trataba de enseñar a los niños, ella trató de ignorarlo lo más que pudo para no asustar a los pequeños pero llegó un momento en el que ya no pudo contener más su enojo y le dio una potente bofetada.

- ¡¿Podrías hacer el favor de callarte, Ranma! –le gritó enérgicamente a la cara- Si tanto te disgusta la forma en que les enseño ¿Por qué no intentas **TÚ** dar la clase? –para después patearlo y lanzarlo por los aires atravesando el techo.

Los chiquillos se quedaron viéndola pasmados por la fuerza de los golpes y ella los miró avergonzada, temiendo que empezaran a tenerle miedo y no quisieran volver a clases "Todo esto es tu culpa, Ranma. Si no fueras tan odioso a veces..." Uno de los niños se acercó a ella y sonrió admirado.

- Maestra –dijo el pequeño con los ojos muy abiertos y brillosos- Usted es muy fuerte. Si entrenamos duro ¿Alguna vez llegaremos a ser así de fuertes? ¿Cómo usted?

Ella sonrió dulcemente y se agachó para quedar a la altura del niño mientras los otros también se acercaban admirados, puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le dijo con una voz casi maternal

- Si entrenan duro, podrán ser aún más fuertes que yo –a partir de ese momento todos empezaron a practicar con mucho entusiasmo y eso contagió a Akane quien no cabía en sí de alegría, por fin había encontrado algo que realmente le salía bien y lo estaba disfrutando realmente.

Por su parte, Ranma no tenía el más mínimo interés en ser la niñera de ningún mocoso pero la alegría de su prometida había sido tan notoria que no pudo pasarla por alto. Sentado sobre la barda que rodeaba la casa de la familia Tendo, el apuesto joven de ojos azules y cabello negro trenzado miraba a la chica que quizá algún día sería su esposa dar las clases con un entusiasmo y una energía que él jamás le había visto, el brillo de su mirada y la sonrisa en sus labios era la más hermosa que ella había tenido desde que él la conoció. "Sí que es realmente linda cuando sonríe... extremadamente linda... ¿Por qué no sonríe así más seguido?" 

Sin darse cuenta, Ranma poco a poco se fue incorporando a las clases y cuando entró en sí, ya los niños lo llamaban "sensei", más que encariñarse con los críos, lo que lo mantenía ahí era el cambio que éstos provocaban en Akane... nunca la había visto más dulce, más tierna ni más sonriente, incluso él no era capaz de encontrar un momento apropiado para fastidiarla... y tampoco sentía ya ganas de hacerlo... si tan sólo él pudiera hacerla sonreír de ese modo... la clase concluyó y los padres de familia llegaron en busca de sus hijos, la chica salió a despedir a sus alumnos dejando a Ranma pensativo en el dojo.

- Ranma... –la voz de su prometida lo sacó de sus pensamientos de un brusco golpe- Ya se fueron todos ¿Quieres practicar un rato?

- Eh... este... –las palabras simplemente se rehusaban a salir de su garganta, la miraba parada en el marco de la puerta, con su traje de entrenamiento y una sonrisa en los labios- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? –era obvio que el dar las clases no era suficiente para expulsar toda esa energía que le transmitían los niños con su entusiasmo.

Es completamente de esperarse que el chico se dedicó a esquivar los ataques de Akane sin la más mínima intención de tomar la ofensiva salvo por unos cuantos golpes que lanzó lentamente a propósito con el fin de que ella tuviera todo el tiempo necesario para esquivarlos y a la vez fingir que no está teniendo tantos miramientos hacia su prometida. Estuvieron practicando hasta que la chica se cansó y cayó sentada sobre la duela del dojo, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas por la agitación y la respiración entrecortada.

- Creo que aún me falta mucho –dijo casi en un suspiro limpiándose el sudor de la frente- Estoy empezando a perder condición física porque ya casi no he tenido tiempo de entrenar... entre la escuela, las tareas y las clases de los niños se me van los días...

- Si quieres... –empezó el chico tímidamente- Si quieres... podemos aprovechar después de cada clase para practicar un poco

- ¿De verdad? –una sonrisa agradecida se dibujó en su rostro y el muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse- ¡Gracias! ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

Esa noche Ranma no podía dormir, algo extraño empezaba a surgir desde el fondo de sus entrañas, era un sentimiento desconocido, un sentimiento cálido que lo hacía muy feliz, él siempre había sabido que Akane no le desagradaba tanto como siempre lo había querido aparentar... sin embargo siempre había resultado bastante cómodo que ella jamás luchara por su afecto abiertamente, eso le evitaba la molestia de reflexionar acerca de cómo hubiera reaccionado si ella aceptara su compromiso... ¿O es que realmente no era una molestia? Y si lo era ¿Por qué no podía conciliar el sueño en ese momento? ¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en eso si todavía no se veía forzado a ello? Sabía perfectamente que no quería a Shampoo, Kodachi o Ukyo pues si así fuera le hubiera resultado bastante fácil aceptar a cualquiera de ellas como esposa... si hasta la fecha no lo había hecho, era por algo. Sin embargo ¿Sería lo mismo con Akane? Si ella también estuviera dispuesta a casarse con él ¿La rechazaría? De eso no podía estar seguro... y mucho menos ahora que había visto ese nuevo brillo emanar desde sus ojos, nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo verdaderamente hermosa que podía llegar a ser...

Si bien era cierto que Shampoo también era muy bonita y Ukyo era su mejor amiga de la infancia (y quizá la única) también era cierto que aunque las protegiera cada vez que lo llegasen a necesitar, no sentía esa angustia tan profunda oprimirle el pecho como cuando imaginaba a Akane sufrir el más mínimo rasguño. No le gustaba la idea de ver lastimadas a Ukyo o a Shampoo pero no era lo mismo, al tratarse de Akane le dolía aún más que si lo hiriesen a él...

A simple vista pareciera que ambos se detestaban, incluso él no sabía en qué momento habían comenzado a ser amigos... y es que eran mucho más que amigos, ella siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre lo había apoyado y ayudado en todo lo que podía (claro, siempre a su propio modo pero qué se le va a hacer), entre ellos no había secretos... era una relación difícil de definir porque aunque no los hubiera tampoco se podría decir que ella fuera su confidente pues muchas veces resultaba complicado entablar una conversación con ella y... bueno... sí había un secreto y quizá el más grande y más importante... el secreto de lo mucho que ella le importaba, de cómo se sentía hacia ella... algo tan secreto que ni siquiera él sabía con certeza.

En su propia habitación, la chica de cortos cabellos azules y ojos cafés tampoco podía dormir, cansada de luchar contra su propio insomnio, bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche caliente. Cada paso fue silencioso para no despertar a nadie. Una vez estando en la cocina, deslizó su mano sobre la pared cautelosamente en busca del interruptor de la luz. Cuando prendió el foco y la luz dejó al descubierto toda la cocina, escuchó un ruido detrás de ella y con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho giró en busca del causante.

- ¡Kasumi! –exclamó ahogando el grito lo mejor que pudo para no despertar a nadie más, esa noche, la hija mayor de los Tendo se había quedado a dormir en su antigua habitación porque el doctor Tofú tuvo que salir de viaje a tomar un curso de nuevas técnicas de acupuntura y Soun quiso aprovechar la excusa para tenerla de vuelta unos días en la casa- Lo siento mucho ¿Te desperté?

- No te preocupes pequeña Akane –la tranquilizó su hermana mayor notando su respiración agitada por el susto- ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Qué pasa? Debes estar muy cansada después de tanta actividad...

- Sí, estoy muy cansada –respondió la chica en un suspiro- Pero no importa cuanto tiempo pase acostada con los ojos cerrados, simplemente no puedo dormir, por eso vine a ver si con un vaso de leche caliente resuelvo el problema.

- Tú tienes algo –Kasumi se le adelantó a su hermanita y se puso a calentar leche en una olla- Dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Quizá yo pueda hacer algo para ayudar –sacó dos vasos de la alacena y los asentó cerca de la estufa, después giró hacia donde estaba su hermanita y la miró a los ojos con un gesto maternal.

- Es por el curso de entrenamiento que iniciamos Ranma y yo hace dos meses... –respondió ella mirando hacia el piso con un gesto de tristeza, Kasumi no quiso presionarla y se volteó con el pretexto de vigilar la leche para que su hermanita pudiera expresarse más libremente- Entre los alumnos que ingresaron hay una niña pequeña, sus padres la inscribieron porque era muy callada e insegura, pensaron que el karate le ayudaría a desarrollar su carácter...

Kasumi asintió levemente en señal de que estaba escuchando y sacó la olla del fuego para verter su contenido en los dos vasos, después le dio uno a Akane y le indicó con un gesto que fueran a sentarse a la mesa para continuar con la conversación. La hija más pequeña de los Tendo siguió a su hermana mayor hacia el comedor y se sentó frente a ella tomando un sorbo de su leche antes de proseguir con el relato.

- Al principio fue un poco difícil integrarla a la clase porque era muy tímida así que traté de acercarme a ella lo más que pude y por fin logré que se sintiera un poco más confiada, las dos nos hemos encariñado mucho la una con la otra y como siempre la vienen a buscar tarde, se queda conmigo platicando después de clase o me sigue a donde vaya como un pollito... –Akane miró de nuevo su vaso y se quedó pensativa pero esta vez una sonrisa leve se dibujó en su rostro ante el recuerdo de la pequeña- ¡Es tan tierna, Kasumi!

- Me da mucho gusto –un amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica de cabello café- Yo estaba segura de que ibas a poder hacerlo muy bien.

Akane se le quedó viendo un rato entre sorprendida y agradecida, su hermana mayor siempre la apoyaba aunque supiera que no fuera capaz de hacer las cosas, era la única que siempre confiaba en ella y nunca la desalentaba, sino por el contrario, trataba de darle ánimos a como diera lugar. Por eso Akane la quería mucho, ella no solamente era una excelente cocinera y una muy buena ama de casa, era prácticamente una mamá sustituta para ella y para Nabiki.

- El problema... –prosiguió la menor tras darle un sorbo más a su vaso de leche...

_ FLASHBACK DE AKANE _

_Es la hora de salida y los niños están reunidos en la entrada jugando, todos los alumnos se divierten practicando los últimos movimientos que les enseñaron y tratan de aplicarlos en combate uno contra otro, Ranma los mira de cerca para cuidar que ninguno se pierda o se haga daño por indicación de Akane. A él no le hace gracia y se apoya en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados pero sin descuidar a los chiquillos._

_Una señora vestida muy elegantemente y con un semblante serio saluda al muchacho respetuosamente y entra hacia el mostrador donde está la joven maestra atendiendo a los padres de familia seguida de cerca por una niña de cinco años de edad, cabello corto, negro y ondulado y grandes ojos verdes, tiene la cara un poco escondida tras una capa de cabello y el uniforme de entrenamiento le queda ligeramente grande pues es un poco más pequeña de estatura que las niñas de su edad._

_La señora la mira y con un gesto le indica que es hora de irse a casa, se inclina para quedar a su estatura y le dice con voz firme que vaya a esperarla a la entrada porque quiere hablar un poco en privado con la chica de cabello corto y ojos cafés. La niña duda un poco y se le queda viendo a su joven tutora con una mirada de súplica y miedo, ella capta el mensaje y le sonríe tiernamente._

_- No te preocupes –le dice Akane acariciándole la cabeza con dulzura- haz lo que te dice tu mamá, no tardaremos mucho._

_Una muy leve y casi invisible sonrisa de alivio se dibuja en los labios de la pequeña y luego se encamina hacia donde están los demás niños. La chica le sonríe amablemente a la señora y le pregunta en qué puede servirle._

_- Quiero darle las gracias por lo que está haciendo por mi pequeña hija –comienza la señora sin suavizar el semblante- Desde que empezó a entrenar la veo un poco más sonriente y ha empezado a hablar más... le confieso que me cuesta mucho trabajo hablar con ella... mi esposo es un hombre malo y... –hace una pausa incómoda durante la cual la mujer frunce el ceño y se muerde el labio inferior- Bueno, mi hija siente una gran admiración y cariño por usted... muchas gracias._

_La elegante dama se aleja dejando a la joven maestra totalmente atónita y sin habla, mirando fijamente su figura alejarse hacia la niña que miraba jugar a sus compañeros. La toma de la mano y la niña busca los ojos de Akane para decirle adiós con la mano desde la entrada, la chica le responde alegremente con una sonrisa y por un momento se olvida de la sorpresa que le causó el inesperado agradecimiento._

_ FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

- Entiendo –dijo Kasumi terminando lo que quedaba de leche en su vaso- ¿Estás preocupada por la pequeña?

- Sí –respondió tristemente la aludida mirando su vaso cuyo contenido estaba casi intacto- Su mamá me dijo que la niña me admira y quiere ser como yo algún día pero tengo miedo de ser un mal ejemplo para ella... yo nunca fui una niña muy femenina... en la escuela primaria actué el papel de un chico en la obra de teatro... –una lágrima de dolor casi se asoma por los vidriosos ojos de la chica.

- Sí, pero después, en la preparatoria... –agregó su hermana mayor- volvieron a presentar la misma obra y esta vez te tocó ser la protagonista... te pusiste ese hermoso vestido y saliste al escenario luciendo como una princesa. Además todos los chicos del colegio querían salir contigo, Nabiki me contó acerca de todas las batallas que había en la escuela cada mañana.

- En eso tienes razón... –volvió a bajar la mirada tratando de ordenar sus ideas- Pero aún así Ranma siempre me ha molestado diciendo que soy una marimacho... yo no quiero eso para Kaede, no quiero que cuando crezca y tenga un prometido, él le diga que es una niña poco femenina.

- Eso no sucederá –afirmó confiada la joven- Yo sé que aún no te has dado cuenta pero estás creciendo mucho gracias a estas clases y yo sé que te esforzarás mucho para no ser un mal ejemplo... no te desanimes, tú tienes una tenacidad muy grande, utilízala... –sonrió ampliamente mientras a su hermanita se le suavizaba la expresión de angustia dejando surgir una leve sonrisa.

- Por favor, Kasumi... –un ligero destello comenzaba a asomarse por su oscura mirada- ¿Podrías enseñarme? ¿Me enseñarías a ser más femenina?

- ¡Claro que sí! –exclamó la chica con una sonrisa en los labios.

La joven sonrió agradecida y bebió toda su leche de un solo trago. Kasumi era la mujer más femenina que ella conocía y si algún día tuviera que seguir los pasos de alguien, no había nadie mejor que ella, linda, amable, atenta y fina, Kasumi era la mujer de ensueño, ciertamente el doctor Tofú era muy afortunado de tenerla por esposa. La más grande de las hijas de la familia Tendo tomó ambos vasos y se los llevó a la cocina para lavarlos junto con la olla en la que calentó la leche antes de irse a dormir. Su hermana menor la siguió esperando en silencio a que los trastes estuvieran limpios y acomodados de nuevo en su lugar de la alacena. Después ambas chicas se fueron a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos.

Akane se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Antes de quedarse dormida, una brillante sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Voy a lograrlo" pensó para sus adentros y luego se acomodó para dormirse sin desaparecer la sonrisa de sus labios.

Notas de la autora Bueno, este prólogo lo escribí para tratar de aclarar un poco el por qué del "repentino" cambio en la conducta de Akane. A lo largo de toda la historia no se menciona nada acerca de las clases porque ésta se desarrolla durante las vacaciones de verano. (Sé que no se entiende mucho esto pero entenderán conforme esto vaya avanzando) 

Por si a alguien le quedó la duda (cosa que dudo mucho a menos de que no estén familiarizados con la serie) la obra de teatro de la que hablan Akane y Kasumi en su plática nocturna es "Romeo y Julieta" que presentan en el capítulo de "Ranma y Julieta"(Creo que así se llama en el anime) y en el manga en los capítulos "La Batalla Real de los Romeos", "¿ROMEO, por favor...?","El Juego de Julieta" y "Un beso para el vencedor"(todo esto en la versión mexicana publicada por la editorial Toukan).

¿Qué más puedo decir? (Ya es suficiente de tanto rollo) Me despido esperando que a alguien le parezca aunque sea medianamente aceptable.

LunaGitana


	2. La Gota Que Rebosó El Vaso

**Capítulo 1 La Gota Que Rebosó El Vaso**

"Cuando El Corazón Se Cansa De Guardar Secretos" 

El apuesto joven de ojos azules no podía conciliar el sueño, caminaba inquieto en círculos alrededor de su habitación. La luna se asomaba por la ventana y una suave brisa nocturna entró revolviendo sus negros cabellos. Últimamente había estado demasiado distraído, pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, pensando en esa horrible maldición que lo atormentaba. Hacía ya muchos años que había caído sobre él, ya casi podría decirse que se había acostumbrado, había aprendido a vivir con ella, al fin y al cabo a ella no le importaba, ella así lo aceptaba. Para él eso había sido suficiente para ser feliz y estar tranquilo. Pero las cosas habían empezado a cambiar desde unos meses atrás, había llegado el verano y el sol brillaba fuertemente durante el día. La gente acudía a playas y piscinas para apaciguar el calor, entre ellos la familia Tendo. Él no podía asistir en su forma masculina, tenía que transformarse en mujer y llevar puesto un traje de baño apropiado, para evitar caer en el agua fría y cambiar frente a todos. Esto lo había comenzado a molestar mucho más últimamente, de por sí consideraba molesto el hecho de tener que usar ropas de mujer pero ahora se le aunaba el hecho de que Akane estaba cambiando tanto en su forma de actuar como en su forma de vestir. Sus atuendos eran mucho más femeninos y la hacían lucir extremadamente sexy y bonita. Además era más delicada, más amable. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el futon sin hacer caso al golpe seco que resonó en la silenciosa habitación y se quedó mirando el techo con los ojos vacíos y un brazo apoyado sobre su frente mientras sentía como se sumía lentamente en su propio mundo de pensamientos.

_ FLASHBACK DE RANMA _

_No hay nadie en la sala que da al estanque, el sol brilla incandescente y apenas se puede sentir soplar el aire. Hace mucho calor y a lo lejos se escucha el murmullo de los gritos emocionados de varios niños que juegan en una piscina cercana. Entra luz por todas las ventanas iluminando el lugar vacío, excepto por dos personas: un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro atado en una trenza y una chica de ojos cafés y cabello corto negro azulado. Están sentados en la mesita, ella lleva puesto un bikini azul muy escotado, con estampado color verde y un pareo que le combina. Él no trae camisa y lleva puesto un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, están descalzos..._

_- Quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante –dice Akane con una dulce sonrisa y ojos brillantes._

_- Cla... claro, lo que tú digas –Ranma se limita a contestar sin poder disimular que está embobado mirándola._

_- La verdad es que estoy cansada de pelear contigo –baja la mirada y duda un rato en silencio mientras juguetea con los dedos nerviosamente- Me gustaría... –clava sus ojos en él deteniendo en seco el movimiento de sus manos- Me gustaría que tú y yo nos lleváramos bien, quisiera ser tu amiga... o por lo menos... –agrega ruborizándose- si eso fuera mucho pedir, por lo menos que pidiéramos estar en paz, sin pelear... como ahora..._

_- ... –Ranma se queda pasmado tanto por las palabras de la joven como por el brillo de sus hermosos ojos cafés- Si tú quieres... yo... yo... por mí está bien... yo... yo... ¡Encantado! Digo... este..._

_- Gracias –ella sonríe aliviada y él no puede evitar sonrojarse, es la primera vez que se comporta tan dulce, que no puede insultarla por más que se lo proponga, que no puede permitir que se arruine el momento obligándola a golpearlo._

_ FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

Hacía ya poco más de una semana que no peleaba con ella, toda la familia estaba anonadada pero parecía que por fin habían empezado a acostumbrarse. Sus padres parecían mucho más que complacidos pues alimentaban la idea de que el matrimonio entre ellos pronto sería una exitosa realidad. Pero él no estaba tan seguro... rodó sobre la colchoneta tratando de acomodarse a sabiendas de que el sueño jamás llegaría, casi podía verlo flotar frente a sus ojos como un asustado duendecillo que no se atrevía a acercarse por temor a los recuerdos que lo miraban amenazantes, esos recuerdos que lo estaban asediando como molestos mosquitos. Cerró los ojos aún sin ceder por completo ante la fuerza de éstos, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que rendirse y dejar que su mente vuelva a esa escena que se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez como disco rayado dentro de su cabeza…

_ FLASHBACK DE RANMA _

_Un muchacho de cabello negro atado en una trenza va caminando tranquilamente dentro de la planta alta de una casa con el fin de bajar por un vaso de agua, al pasar por el pasillo y llegar a la habitación de Akane no puede evitar detenerse, es su voz y está hablando con su hermana mayor. Decide respetar su privacidad y lucha con todas sus fuerzas para dar el primer paso y retirarse pero sus piernas no responden al escuchar mencionar su nombre. Se queda frío y petrificado frente a la puerta mientras las voces fluyen como agua hacia el exterior._

_- Sé que Ranma no ha sido muy cortés contigo desde que se conocieron pero... –la fina vocecilla de Kasumi llena el vacío del pasillo donde él está- ¿Qué es lo que piensas realmente del arreglo que hicieron papá y el tío Genma? Creí que Ranma te agradaba._

_- La verdad es que yo creo que tengo derecho a decidir con quien casarme y no me gusta la actitud que tomaron al comprometernos sin avisar –su voz tiene un leve tono de indignación más sin embargo el corazón se le acelera al escucharla._

_- ¿Y tú te casarías con él si te dieran a elegir? –se atreve a cuestionar Kasumi firmemente pero casi en un susurro._

_Un silencio sigue a la pregunta y Ranma se congela mientras su corazón late aporreándole el pecho y toda la sangre se le sube al rostro, se imagina que Akane está sonrojándose y se siente culpable por escuchar una plática tan privada pero sabe que no tendrá otra oportunidad de escuchar lo que ella piensa de él y se mantiene firme en donde está._

_- La verdad es que no lo sé... –finalmente se oye la voz de Akane muy suavemente, como si titubeara y escogiera con cuidado cada palabra- Realmente es muy poco lo que sé de él, creo que no lo conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo... de hecho ni siquiera lo conozco como un posible... es decir... –titubea- Claro que lo conozco ¡Lleva viviendo aquí tanto tiempo! –agrega con un tono burlesco por su propia falta de coherencia- Pero aún así, no lo sé, Kasumi. _

_ FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

Aún podía escuchar las palabras que Akane pronunció aquella tarde como si las estuviera diciendo en ese momento, ella decía no conocerlo, no lo consideraba como un posible... ¿Estaba él preparado para considerarse a sí mismo como un prospecto para ella? No lo sabía, sólo sabía que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que ella era lo más importante para él y que no podía soportar la idea de verla con otro hombre, que daría cualquier cosa por ser amado por ella. Estos pensamientos lo agobiaban a sobremanera, sacudió la cabeza y se recostó en el suelo, después de tantos años seguía durmiendo en la misma colchoneta al lado de su padre quien ahora dormía profundamente.

Se acomodó y cerró los ojos entregándose de nuevo a su mundo interior. Lo que más le estaba molestando en éstos momentos es que sabía que al amanecer tendría que transformarse en chica y a parte de golpear al maestro Happosai y a Kuno para quitárselos de encima, como si no fuera lo suficientemente fastidioso, tendría que soportar los piropos de los demás chicos de la playa que no serían tan incómodos si no fueran también para Akane. Lo peor de todo es que algunos hasta tenían el descaro de invitarla a salir y encima no poder evitar que ella acepte por la molesta intromisión de Shampoo, Kodachi y Ukyo. Lo que más le preocupaba no es que acepte sino que ahora tenía la seguridad de que sus sentimientos hacia ella no eran correspondidos y que en cualquier momento podía aparecer un canalla y llevarse lo que a él podía haberle pertenecido.

Se consideraba indigno de ella por no ser un "hombre completo". De no ser por esa maldición que lo condenaba, nada de eso estaría pasando, podría decirle a Akane lo que sentía, el maestro Happosai y Kuno lo dejarían en paz, se desharía de todos los sujetos que pretendían a Akane y ninguno se atrevería a decirle nada cuando estuviera a su lado aún en las playas y piscinas pues sería un hombre, Shampoo no lo habría perseguido para matarlo y ahora no estaría enamorada de él, quizá hasta estaría casada con Mousse y por lo consiguiente la abuela tampoco lo acosaría , Ryoga no tendría su propia maldición ni trataría de cazarlo y por lo tanto no estaría enamorado de Akane, en resumen, su vida sería perfecta. Pero no tenía caso ponerse a pensar en lo que debería ser y no era, faltaba poco para el amanecer y pronto toda la familia estaría arreglándose para ir a nadar. Tomó valor y se vistió para ir en busca de Akane: era hora de decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. Se colgó por fuera frente a su ventana como solía hacerlo cada vez que se enfadaba con él y tocó el vidrio suavemente.

- Akane –la llamó volviendo a tocar un poco más enérgicamente- Akane... despierta por favor...

- ¿Ranma? –se escuchó su voz al mismo tiempo que la luz se prendía y se veía la silueta de la chica acercarse a la ventana- ¿Eres tú... Ranma? –la ventana se abrió y dejó ver a Akane restregándose los ojos y medio dormida. Traía puesta una bata con forma de vestido, le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y era color azul claro con dragones chinos azul marino y los tirantes y el cuello color blanco.

- Sí, soy yo –contestó el muchacho admirándola mucho más embobado, eran muchas las veces que la había visto en bata pero cada vez se preguntaba si algún día llegaría a acostumbrarse, si algún día podría hacerlo sin que sus músculos flaquearan y sus huesos temblaran como si se encontrara a una temperatura bajo cero, se veía tan tierna con los ojos adormilados- Yo...

- Pero Ranma –lo interrumpió ella haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar- Son las cinco y media de la madrugada ¿Por qué estás despierto? ¿Y por qué viniste a esta hora? ¿No podías esperar unas cuántas horas más? Estamos de vacaciones, no tienes que levantarte tan temprano...

- Lo sé pero quería hablar contigo, lo siento mucho –se disculpó entrando a la habitación con la vista baja, buscando desesperadamente dentro de su cabeza algún buen pretexto para explicar su extraño comportamiento, preguntándose si era ese el momento adecuado para ir al grano.

- ¿Y no podía ser un poco más tarde? –preguntó ella sentándose en la cama para despabilarse.

- Es que quería mostrarte algo –se excusó apenado el muchacho, optando por posponer el momento un poco más- Por favor, di que sí... vístete y ven conmigo... por favor –agregó inclinándose en una respetuosa reverencia que lo hizo sentir como si fuera otra persona, este tipo de comportamiento no era propio de él, era como si una fuerza mucho más poderosa que él estuviera controlando sus movimientos.

- ... –ella se le quedó viendo sorprendida pero luego sonrió tranquilizándolo- De acuerdo, espérame en el pasillo, no tardaré mucho.

Salió muy ilusionado de su habitación y esperó con los nervios alterados. Sintió como si se hubiera quedado ahí durante varios días cuando Akane salió, llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado de falda corta y tela delgada semitransparente. No era muy atrevido pero dejaba ver sus sensuales formas femeninas. Caminaron juntos en silencio durante un rato hasta que llegaron a la playa. Ranma sabía perfectamente que aunque Akane nunca aprendió a nadar, gustaba de ir a la playa a caminar en la orilla y ver la espuma disolverse lentamente sobre la superficie de las olas, sentarse en la cálida arena o ver nadar y divertirse a los bañistas.

- Como a ti te gusta mucho este lugar, pensé que tal vez te gustaría ver el amanecer... –rompió el silencio tímidamente el joven- Con... conmigo –la última palabra la dijo más para sí mismo que para ella.

- Gracias –dijo ella sin escuchar la última palabra- Por tener este detalle tan tierno conmigo, es algo muy amable de tu parte.

- Pero esa no es la verdadera razón por la que te pedí que vinieras aquí –comenzó el chico de ojos azules ruborizándose exageradamente- Yo quería decirte que...

Akane se le quedó viendo fijamente sin esperarse lo que él estaba a punto de decirle. El corazón de Ranma latía tan fuertemente que sentía que iba a salírsele del pecho, ¿Por qué no podía simplemente decírselo? ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un chico anormal? ¿Por qué no era nadie en la vida? ¿Por qué no tenía absolutamente nada que ofrecerle? Ella esperaba intrigada mientras la cabeza del muchacho se llenaba más y más de dudas a una velocidad sorprendente.

- Querías decirme que... –lo animó a proseguir después de un largo rato.

- Quería decirte que... ¡Me siento mucho mejor ahora que ya no peleamos! –inventó un pretexto para zafarse de inmediato, evitando mirarla al rostro.

Akane sonrió y se dedicó a ver cómo la enorme esfera solar comenzaba a iluminar el cielo siguiendo su trayectoria. Caminaron un poco más por la orilla del mar mientras él se cuidaba del oleaje para evitar mojarse. Estuvieron en un silencio que a él le pareció incómodo, sobre todo porque sabía que de haberle confesado sus sentimientos, ahora ya no tendría esa angustia oprimiéndole el pecho. Iba dándose golpes mentalmente por haber sido tan cobarde y a la vez buscando, dentro de todo ese desorden que había dentro de su mente, algún buen tema de conversación para acabar con ese silencio que lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. Dos o tres veces intentó tomar aire para enmendar su error, pero inmediatamente el corazón le latía tan rápido y se le hacía un nudo tan grande en la garganta que no dejaba pasar ni el más leve e inaudible susurro. No estaba seguro de cómo romper esa barrera tan espesa que se había formado entre los dos, tan repentinamente que ni si quiera sabía en qué momento apareció, lo único que sabía era que ya no podía aguantarlo más y optó por hablar de lo primero que encontró, que no lo haría sentir demasiado incoherente o avergonzado.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta? –comenzó el chico con un hilillo de voz.

- ¿Por qué... –continuó después de que ella asintió con la cabeza- ¿Por qué cambiaste tanto? Digo... no quiero ofenderte pero... tú no... Tú no... Este... tú sabes...

- No entiendo –respondió ella con un dulce gesto de ingenuidad- ¿A qué te refieres? Yo sigo siendo la misma de antes.

- No es nada, olvídalo –Tal vez, después de todo, Akane había cambiado sin siquiera darse cuenta, y decirle que antes a él le parecía que su comportamiento era más bien masculino no sería la mejor forma de hacerle entender que la amaba, no, eso sólo echaría a perder lo poco que ella había logrado para mejorar su relación.

La playa aún estaba desierta cuando decidieron en silencio, como si se pudieran comunicar sin emitir sonido alguno, volver a casa. Una bandada de gaviotas pasó sobre sus cabezas graznando ruidosamente y el viento comenzó a soplar con mucha suavidad revolviendo el cabello de la chica. Cuando llegaron a la casa, no había nadie en el comedor y como ya no tenían sueño (¡Qué raro! Si Ranma no durmió en toda la noche) se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para ponerse sus trajes de baño. Dentro de poco Kasumi terminaría con el desayuno y saldrían camino a algún lugar lleno de agua para refrescarse. Akane subió a su cuarto mientras Ranma permaneció pensativo en la entrada de la casa. El aroma del desayuno comenzaba a llenar la casa y un delicioso vapor salía de la cocina. Ranma subió las escaleras con paso firme, comenzaba a hartarse de la situación y estaba decidido a hacer algo al respecto, se metió en su propia habitación y hurgó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró el espejo que podía liberarlo de todo su tormento. Aquel espejo con el que una vez soñó que regresaría a la normalidad. No estaba reparado, la última vez que lo había visto, Nabiki se paró sobre él haciéndolo añicos. Desde ese día lo había guardado celosamente pues sabía que podía serle útil algún día pero nunca había tenido el valor de utilizarlo pues sabía que todo aquel que juega con el tiempo puede sufrir graves consecuencias. Pero, al fin y al cabo, cualquier cosa era mejor que esa incertidumbre por la que ahora estaba pasando. Tomó el espejo y subió al techo en busca de un poco de privacidad.

El sol reinaba en el cielo y sus potentes rayos penetraban en la piel directamente, enseguida sintió su piel quemarse al salir y no pudo sentarse porque el tejado estaba muy caliente así que permaneció agachado. Dudaba si iba a funcionar, el espejo estaba en un estado lamentable pero los pedazos seguían en su lugar a pesar de estar separados por profundas grietas. Sabía que para hacerlo funcionar necesitaba una lágrima, se concentró en el momento que entrenaba con su padre en los manantiales malditos de Jusenkyo. Podía sentir el palo de bambú bajo sus pies, el agua reflejándolo, su padre frente a él y una lágrima de dolor genuino brotó de su corazón y cayó en los pedazos del espejo, se desplazó por las grietas mojando cada uno de los fragmentos y de pronto una luz salió de él y lo rodeó transportándolo al lugar de los hechos. Estaba parado en el monte Quanjing, podía oír la voz del guía hablándoles acerca de los manantiales y reconoció su voz y la de su padre sonando soberbios ante los poderes de las pozas malditas. Rápidamente se transformó en chica y se dirigió a su "yo del pasado".

- Ranma –dijo pretendiendo una voz dulce (a pesar de que su timbre de voz de chica era ya bastante agudo)- Ven conmigo un momento por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.

Se conocía demasiado a sí mismo como para saber que sería inútil (y asqueroso) tratar de seducirse, así que decidió hablarse claramente y decirse la verdad para que su "Yo del pasado" se encargara de no caer al agua por sí mismo. Pero no quería involucrar a tantas personas por lo que decidió mantener su identidad en secreto hasta estar a solas con el "otro" Ranma.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó el intrigado chico dejando a su padre aún más sorprendido junto con el guía.

- No hagas preguntas, sólo sígueme.

"Ranma del pasado" lo dudó un poco pero realmente quería saber por qué la chica pelirroja quería hablar con él y por qué sabía su nombre, ignorando los comentarios absurdos de su padre y las advertencias "exageradas y sobre protectoras inútiles" del guía, se internó en el bosque siguiendo a la "misteriosa chica pelirroja de la trenza".

- Sé que es muy extraño esto que te voy a decir pero tienes que creerme –le dijo con suave voz femenina la chica pelirroja mientras buscaba un manantial de aguas termales.

El muchacho atendía a sus palabras sin pronunciar ninguna y mirando las ramas de los árboles, quizá buscando alguna de las miles de aves que cantaban ocasionalmente, iba intrigado pero al mismo tiempo algo en su interior le hacía creer que esa chica tan rara con la que estaba no era tan común y corriente como lo aparentaba. Tenía las manos detrás de la nuca y la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, caminaba con pasos cortos para no adelantarse mucho, pues las piernas de ella eran mucho más cortas. Iba tan distraído que no notaba la mirada inquieta de la joven que buscaba desesperadamente.

- Yo soy Ranma Saotome –le dijo la chica gravemente sacándolo de su mundo de una manera algo brusca pero sin descuidar su búsqueda- Y no vayas a creer que es algún caso de "homónimos" de mismo nombre y mismo apellido, porque mi padre también se llama Genma Saotome y no hay nada acerca de ti que me puedas preguntar y que yo no te sepa responder.

"Ranma del pasado" no habló, se quedó pasmado en su lugar observándola con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. Ella asintió como leyendo sus pensamientos y tras una larga pausa continuó caminando, el chico la siguió incorporándose a la marcha lentamente con movimientos torpes. Estaba muy desconcertado por la confesión y la miraba con una mezcla de duda y asombro.

- Lo sé absolutamente todo de ti porque tú y yo somos uno mismo –inmediatamente notó la mirada de horror y se apresuró a aclarar el punto más confuso- Pero no creas que siempre es así, soy un chico como tú, lo que pasa es que mi cuerpo cambia cuando me mojo con agua fría y por eso estoy aquí.

- Entonces... ¿... –interrumpió la pregunta arrepintiéndose para animarla a continuar su relato.

- Vine del futuro con la ayuda de un espejo mágico –nuevamente detectó la cara de confusión de su acompañante- Ya te acostumbrarás, cuando vivas en Japón tendrás que acostumbrarte a la magia y muchas cosas por el estilo. El caso es que vas a enamorarte de una chica...

- Eso es absurdo ¡Odio a las niñas! A mí sólo me interesa entrenar y hacerme más fuerte... –interrumpió el inmaduro muchacho con un gesto de incredulidad.

- Eso es ahora pero conforme la vayas conociendo te darás cuenta de lo mucho que vas a llegar a amarla y esa maldición te estorbará como no tienes idea –decía la pelirroja frustrada recordando su desgracia- Saber que no eres un hombre completo y por lo tanto no eres nada para ella, oír a los demás chicos invitarla a salir en tu presencia sin poder hacer nada puesto que estás encerrado en el cuerpo de una chica –una lágrima de impotencia salió de uno de sus ojos azules y brillosos- Tenerla tan cerca de ti y a la vez tan lejos... no sabes...

Se quedó callada por un momento, como si cada palabra que salía de su boca le costara un terrible dolor físico… pero se contuvo porque estaba consciente de que si dejaba salir un sonido más, rompería a llorar irremediablemente. "Ranma del pasado" bajó la vista meditando, era muy extraño pero el sufrimiento de la pelirroja parecía genuino. Lo único que le quedaba probar era la veracidad de la maldición que decía poseer.

- Supongo que no te pasas la vida con forma de chica –sus ojos reflejaban una sombra de duda, la chica levantó la vista y caminó hacia un manantial que había cerca.

- No... –dijo mientras se sumergía en el agua caliente, el humo salía cubriendo la superficie y haciendo difícil especificar dónde empezaba el agua y dejaba de ser aire- Con un baño de agua caliente vuelvo a la normalidad.

"Ranma del pasado" reconoció su voz en la última frase saliendo de entre el vapor y divisó entre la niebla una borrosa silueta de hombre emergiendo de las aguas termales. Con los ojos casi saliéndosele de las cuencas se reconoció a sí mismo con unos cuantos años encima, mucho más musculoso y una mirada más seria pero llena de dolor, saliendo del agua con los chorros destilando de su ropa y el pelo negro ligeramente más largo chorreando hilillos de líquido humeante. Se miraron un largo rato sin pronunciar palabra, era algo impresionante verse a sí mismo a la cara (y no precisamente en un espejo), los ojos de ambos eran los mismos pero a la vez eran tan diferentes... se podía notar claramente un cambio brusco de imprudencia a madurez.

- Era verdad... –logró murmurar anonadado.

- Sí –respondió MiraiRanma con el líquido aún deslizándose por su piel y su ropa en su descenso hacia el suelo- Y vine a advertirte para que seas un hombre normal cuando la conozcas, para que por fin puedas componer tu vida...

"Ranma del pasado" sonrío mirando a "MiraiRanma" en forma de agradecimiento y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Sus caminos se dividieron y cada uno se dirigió a donde debería estar, "Ranma del pasado" a evitar caer al manantial de la chica ahogada y "MiraiRanma" a volver a su época. De ahora en adelante todo sería perfecto...

Notas de la autora 

MiraiRanma significa Ranma del futuro,(Mirai significa futuro en japonés para los que no lo sabían)

_Bueno, no tengo nada más que agregar, excepto que espero que les guste o por lo menos que al terminar de leerlo no consideren que han desperdiciado inútilmente un fragmento de sus vidas. Sí, en el summary debí advertir que está bastante cursi pero ¡Qué me importa! ¡Soy una chica cursi y qué!... Waaaa, jaaa, jaaa, jaaa. También tengo que advertir de una vez que va a estar algo fuerte y ligeramente violento, pero no demasiado, yo le daría una clasificación B-15 jejejeje._

_También quiero agradecer por los reviews, nunca me imaginé que se sintiera tan bien (ahora entiendo la obsesión un poco enfermiza de algunos autores por recibirlos) aunque por otro lado me llena de terror el no poder llenar las expectativas… el saber que hay alguien que las tiene, pero prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Aunque tendrán que esperar un poco porque estoy en entregas en la escuela ¡Y no tengo tiempo ni de respirar!_

_Por lo pronto los dejo con este capítulo esperando no haber decepcionado a nadie con él. Muchas gracias por leerlo_

_LunaGitana_


	3. ¿De vuelta al presente?

**Capítulo 2 ¿De Vuelta Al Presente?**

"_De Ahora En Adelante Mi Vida Será Perfecta"_

En un rincón apartado del bosque, después de que su versión pasada se fuera, Ranma sacó el espejo de su bolsillo y forzó sus ojos a que derramaran una lágrima evitando parpadear ¡Quiero volver al presente! y de nuevo la luz lo rodeó cambiándolo de época. Estaba en una calle solitaria y oscura de su colonia, la conocía muy bien puesto que era esa la que había utilizado siempre para ir a la preparatoria pero como era de noche, se encontraba desierta. Estaba feliz, ahora podía ir a la playa con Akane y decirle lo mucho que la amaba. Caminó despacio disfrutando cada momento de su nueva vida como "chico normal", cada instante le parecía delicioso y no quería perder ni un solo detalle de cómo hubiera sido su vida de no haber caído nunca en ese maldito manantial que una vez le arruinó la existencia, pero ahora tendría toda una vida para disfrutar sin maldiciones, para disfrutar a Akane. Por fin llegó a la residencia de la familia Tendo, todo parecía igual aunque a él se le hacía tan diferente, porque ahora veía el mundo con otros ojos... abrió la puerta y al parecer todos estaban dormidos pues la casa estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. No le importaba esperar hasta que amaneciera para ver a su familia pero no podía esperar ni un momento más para ver a Akane, supuso que la ubicación de las alcobas no había cambiado en lo más mínimo así que caminó hacia la que solía ser de ella y tocó la puerta suavemente.

- Akane –dijo casi en un suspiro- ¿Estás despierta?

- ¿Ranma? –la dulce voz de la chica hizo que se estremeciera, por fin podría confesarle sus sentimientos- ¿Eres tú?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Akane semidesnuda con una bata transparente muy corta y sus formas estaban más definidas que con ningún otro atuendo que él la hubiera visto usar jamás. Estaba descalza y su cabello corto algo despeinado, sus ojos brillaron al verlo y sonrió sin inmutarse por que la viera con semejante indumentaria. Él, por el contrario, estaba totalmente ruborizado y nervioso, hasta el más mínimo rincón de su cuerpo temblaba exageradamente y un nudo enorme obstruía su garganta. La respiración se le dificultó a tal punto de que se estaba ahogando y el corazón se le paró momentáneamente para luego latir con tal fuerza que casi podía oírlo retumbar en su pecho. Estaba seguro de que no conocía esa bata, aunque Akane había empezado a utilizar ropa más atrevida, esto llegaba mucho más allá de lo que él le había visto usar.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Te estaba esperando! –dijo para luego lanzarse a sus brazos y darle el beso más largo y apasionado que él haya recibido a lo largo de toda su existencia. Los dos cayeron al piso.

Cuando Akane terminó de besarlo, él se quedó mirándola estupefacto "¡Qué torpe soy! Seguramente ya le declaré mi amor y como estamos comprometidos esto es cosa de todos los días, pero aún así no puedo acostumbrarme tan rápido... ¡Qué lástima! Me gustaría por lo menos recordar eso..." ella lo miró extrañada rodeando su cuello con los brazos, de repente notó que él no la abrazaba y un intenso color rojo en su rostro que la hizo extrañarse aún más... pues él estaba tendido inmóvil y tenso bajo el cuerpo de ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? –le preguntó algo preocupada alejándose de él ligeramente para poder verlo a los ojos, tenía el ceño fruncido- ¿Regresó Shampoo?

- ¿Shhh... Shampoo? –la última pregunta lo sobresaltó por considerarla fuera de lugar aunque aún estaba muy aturdido por el aroma y la cercanía de la chica- ¿Qué tiene que ver Shampoo con todo esto? –balbuceó torpemente aún sin haber recuperado la capacidad de raciocinio por completo.

- ¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver? Si ella volvió ya no puedes pasar la noche en mi habitación ¿Recuerdas? –Akane lo miraba como si hablaran de algo obvio que él no entendía, y así era, él acababa de regresar de tiempos distintos y no estaba al tanto de la situación.

- ¡¿Pasar la noche en tu habitación! ¡¡¿Yo! ¡¿Contigo! –su cara no podía quedar más roja, toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había concentrado en su rostro y sus músculos se tensaron tanto que estaban a punto de reventar.

- No –respondió ella en un tono irónico como si se tratara de una broma- Pasas la noche en mi habitación y yo en el patio de atrás donde normalmente cuelgo la ropa... –sonrío pícaramente y le plantó otro beso en los labios que hizo que él casi se desmayara- ¡Claro que pasas la noche conmigo, tonto! Y no me preguntes si dormimos o no porque tú bien sabes que dormir es lo que menos hacemos...

Ranma se sentía totalmente avergonzado, no recordaba haber vivido jamás un momento más embarazoso que este. Bajó la mirada y se liberó suavemente de los brazos de Akane. Ella notó su rechazo y acercó su rostro al del muchacho, lo miró tiernamente y le besó las mejillas acercándose poco a poco a sus labios. Lentamente le fue besando la comisura y los bordes mientras veía cómo él se resistía tensando los músculos pero sin atreverse a moverse y por ratos cerraba los ojos entregándose por completo a un mar de sensaciones que le producían los labios de ella tan cerca de los suyos. Todo el tiempo Ranma estuvo sonrojado y nervioso pero Akane continuaba, ahora lamía suavemente los labios del chico introduciendo levemente la punta de su lengua en la boca de Ranma mientras acariciaba suavemente su pecho por debajo de la camisa. Él entreabría los labios sin ceder por completo pero sin rechazarla a la vez. Al final no pudo resistirse más y terminó besándola él mismo "Es mi prometida ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?" . El beso fue prolongado y lleno de pasión y deseo, sus manos hambrientas recorrieron la piel de Akane acariciando su espalda descubierta y sus hombros desnudos, ella se aferró a su cuello y pasaba los dedos por la negra cabellera del muchacho. Un rato después él se separó suavemente sintiéndose culpable.

- Perdóname Akane, pero no puedo hacer esto... –comenzó a hablar muy bajito casi en un susurro, mirando hacia abajo- No está bien, mejor esperemos a cuando nos hayamos casado ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Casado? – preguntó ella alejándose de golpe de él, su voz tenía cierto tono de burla- Esto es una broma ¿Verdad? –se acercó y las últimas palabras las susurró frotando sus labios con los de Ranma.

- No ¿Por qué habría de ser una broma? –las cosas comenzaban a sonar muy mal y el miedo que se apoderaba de repente del muchacho lo ayudó a mantener la cordura a pesar de que la chica estaba encima de él y con los labios rozando ligeramente los suyos- Porque tú y yo... vamos a casarnos... ¿Verdad?... ¿O... no?

- Ranma ¡Por favor! Deja de decir incoherencias –se separó de él bruscamente de nuevo para poder verlo a los ojos con una expresión bastante seria y preocupada- Sabes muy bien que estás casado con Shampoo.

Ranma volvió a quedarse petrificado, la noticia le cayó como balde de agua fría (Pero ahora ya no se convirtió en mujer je, je, je - ) y sus manos soltaron a Akane por completo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndolo temblar mientras ella lo miraba sin entender nada. "¡¿Casado con Shampoo! ¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡¿Tanto lío para terminar casado con Shampoo! ¡¡¡La que debe estar bromeando es ella!" Akane seguía mirándolo confundida sin atreverse a mover ni un solo músculo, tras una larga pausa, Ranma se incorporó decidido a ser sincero con ella como siempre lo había sido.

- Akane... –dijo gravemente con la mirada gacha- Hay algo que debes saber... yo... yo no soy quien tú crees, no soy el hombre que se casó con Shampoo y pasa las noches en tu cama cuando no hay nadie en casa...

- ¿Cómo? –los ojos de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente- ¿Ranma? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué... qué quieres decir con eso? –llevó una de sus finas y blancas manos a la frente del muchacho para comprobar su temperatura- ¿Te sientes bien? –inquirió desconcertada.

- Yo vengo de un presente distinto... creo que recuerdas algo acerca de un espejo mágico del maestro Happosai... –logró articular palabra finalmente, librándose retirando la mano de Akane con una mano temblorosa pues el contacto de su tersa piel lo había vuelto a poner nervioso, ella asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a cuestionarlo- Lo utilicé para borrar una maldición que me impedía decirte lo mucho que te amo, yo vengo de un lugar donde tú y yo estamos comprometidos...

- Ahora que lo mencionas... –lo interrumpió con una voz apenas audible, pero lo suficiente para que él callara y fijara su atención en ella- Lo estábamos, bueno, no conmigo pero sí estaba hecha la promesa de que te casarías con alguna de nosotras tres, hasta que llegaron a la casa trayendo a... tu esposa... papá lloró mucho al principio, pero con el tiempo perdonó al tío Genma y poco a poco lo fue aceptando hasta que encontramos una solución y les propusimos dirigir el dojo como socios aunque no nos casáramos... –ella sonrió pícaramente- Por supuesto que ésa es sólo una excusa para poder vernos y pasar tiempo juntos…

- Entonces... –una frustrante idea cruzó por su mente- ¿Yo... yo no vivo aquí?

Ella bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, su expresión se apagó de pronto. Ranma comprendió de golpe que jamás debió jugar con el tiempo y que ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de haberlo hecho. Ahora en vez de formar un futuro perfecto había destruido su presente y la posibilidad de un futuro estaba perdida. Lo único que le quedaba era enterarse de cómo fueron los sucesos que se perdió y tratar de salir adelante con esa nueva vida que se había forjado sin quererlo.

- Por favor –logró decir con mucho esfuerzo- Cuéntame cómo pasó todo... desde cuando llegamos aquí, cuando nos conocimos, cuando decidimos volvernos...

- ¿Amantes? –preguntó ella haciéndolo ruborizarse y soltando una risita ligeramente burlona- El día que llegaron papá nos contó acerca del trato que hizo con el tío Genma, sabíamos que una de nosotras se tenía que casar contigo y yo no estaba muy de acuerdo pues no sabíamos ni quien eras y papá no sabía nada de ti –Ranma escuchaba atento relacionando cada palabra con lo que debió haber ocurrido en la línea temporal de donde provenía- En eso entraron los tres y mi tío los presentó pidiendo una disculpa a papá y nos explicó que le ganaste en una pelea porque se comieron su premio y las leyes de las amazonas los obligaron a casarse...

Akane hizo una larga pausa para darle tiempo de imaginárselo, él meditó un rato y se dio cuenta de dónde había estado el error: en la época de dónde venía, había peleado con Shampoo convertido en mujer y cuando la derrotó, ella le dio el beso de la muerte por ser chica... seguramente lo había besado en los labios como cuando la venció convertido en hombre en la casa de los Tendo y se le hizo fácil casarse con ella porque no conocía a Akane. Además, conociendo el carácter de las amazonas, seguramente los hubieran matado entre todas antes de dejarlos salir de su aldea deshonrando a Shampoo.

- Creo que ya entiendo esa parte –murmuró profundamente arrepentido- ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo tonto que me siento? ¿Lo increíblemente torpe que fui en aquel momento? ¿Qué daría cualquier cosa por anular mi matrimonio con Shampoo y estar comprometido contigo?

- Muchas veces... –dijo ella todavía meditando la extraña historia de Ranma con una expresión entre incredulidad y sorpresa.

- Pues déjame decirlo una vez más, repetirlo una y otra vez hasta que se me seque la garganta –la abrazó con fuerza al borde de las lágrimas- No sólo arruiné mi vida casándome con Shampoo sino que arruiné la tuya arrebatándote el derecho de ser una chica decente y condenándote a ser la otra... ¡Eso nunca me lo voy a perdonar!

- Calma, Ranma por favor –lo estrechó con fuerza al sentir el calor de su pecho- Eso no fue algo que tú decidieras por ti solo, fue algo que se dio, déjame explicarte –los dedos de Ranma apretaban con fuerza la bata de Akane mientras hundía la cara en su cabello- Fue un día que estábamos entrenando, como ustedes son más fuertes que yo, me cansé primero y me metí a bañar. Shampoo fue la segunda en cansarse pero como se quería bañar contigo se metió a esperarte en el cuarto de huéspedes que ustedes ocupaban en ese entonces. Tú saliste del dojo y te metiste al baño, yo estaba ahí remojada en la tina y tú entraste, creo que no me viste porque había mucha neblina o creíste que era Shampoo porque te acercaste y me besaste. Yo me asusté al principio pero siempre me habías gustado así que te seguí el juego y para cuando te diste cuenta de que era yo, ya era demasiado tarde...

El chico de ojos azules estaba mucho más que avergonzado, no hallaba las palabras para disculparse con ella, para pedirle, para rogarle que lo perdonara por todas las atrocidades que le había hecho, más porque dentro de sí sabía que lo de la tina no había sido ningún accidente. Él sentía claramente que nunca la había confundido, que siempre supo que era ella y que era con ella con quien quería ¿bañarse? en ese momento. No sabía cuántas veces había ocurrido eso entre él y ella pero sabía que esa vez en la tina no había sido la última aunque quizá sí la primera para ambos. No entendía como pudo hacerle algo así a Akane, él la respetaba mucho, la amaba más que a su propia vida, jamás le haría daño o la pondría en peligro.

- Akane yo... –comenzó a hablar muy seriamente, ahora ambos estaban sentados en el piso frente a frente.

- No digas nada –lo interrumpió con dulzura- Esas son cosas que ya no tienen remedio, es mejor no atormentarse por cosas que ya no van a cambiar...

Y diciendo eso lo besó nuevamente con la misma energía que momentos antes de que comenzaran a hablar. Él no pudo resistirse al principio pero se separó bruscamente después de un rato de luchar contra sus propios deseos. La sostuvo firmemente para evitar que se volviera a acercar y la miró muy serio. Akane estaba confundida e indignada, lo miraba con ojos interrogantes reprochándole al mismo tiempo que fuera tan brusco con ella.

- Tienes que escucharme Akane, esto es serio, no puedes seguir así toda la vida, esto no está bien...

- ¡¿Y qué acaso crees que no lo sé! –lágrimas de rabia y frustración brotaban a borbotones de sus brillosos ojos cafés- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que soy la que sobra? ¿Crees que no me duele tener que conformarme con las migajas que deja Shampoo? ¡Claro que no está bien! Pero no me queda más remedio, no tengo otra opción, es el precio que tengo que pagar por amar a un hombre casado... pero jamás habías tocado el tema, nunca te importó lo que pienso o siento al respecto, ni siquiera creo que me ames, lo único que quieres es probar un cuerpo distinto al de tu esposa y sé que cuando te aburras del mío también lo cambiarás pero a la que realmente amas es a ella... a Shampoo, tu mujer...

- ¡Eso no es verdad, Akane! –la interrumpió bruscamente luchando con todas sus fuerzas para retener las lágrimas, las pupilas le ardían de furia… había hecho todo eso por ella y no iba a permitir que dudara de sus sentimientos bajo ninguna circunstancia- Si me casé con ella fue por una estúpida ley que no tiene nada que ver conmigo pero es a ti a quien realmente amo por sobre todas las cosas.

- Ésas… -la voz de la joven sonaba ronca y vacía, sus ojos cafés se veían borrosos por las lágrimas- Ésas son sólo palabras…

- Escúchame bien, Akane –la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos un poco más agresivamente de lo que realmente pretendía- Grábate bien esto en la cabeza… YO… TE… AMO… -hizo un particular énfasis en cada palabra mientras de los ojos de la chica brotaban gruesos canales de lágrimas- Nadie más me importa, eres la única mujer para mí… -la abrazó tiernamente y paulatinamente la fue apretando cada vez más mientras susurraba Te amo incansablemente, ella sintió como su ropa se humedecía con gotas que caían desde el rostro del chico.

Akane se dejó caer sin fuerzas en el piso, se sentía cansada pero a la vez sentía un gran alivio de haberse desahogado, el sol comenzaba a salir y se abrigó con los brazos de Ranma. Habían pasado la noche en el marco de la puerta, abrazados con un solo corazón latiendo para mantenerlos vivos, con el mismo dolor haciendo brotar sus lágrimas, dándose consuelo el uno al otro pues sufrían por la misma desgracia. El sol brillaba con la luz roja de cuando acaba de despertarse y ella podía sentir el olor de Ranma impregnado en su ropa, apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y descansó los ojos. Sonrío al sentir la mano del chico acariciar su cabeza y la tomó para darle un beso. Él la estrechó con ternura y le besó la frente. Era la noche más extraña que había pasado junto a él, siempre le había dicho que la amaba besándola con pasión y ella había mantenido en su mente la duda de que si lo decía sinceramente o sólo aparentaba para que fuera su amante. Ahora, le había dicho que la amaba entre lágrimas y auténtico dolor por ella, porque él no estaba sufriendo por sí mismo sino por ella y eso le daba la entera satisfacción de que realmente Ranma la amaba a ella... a ella y no a su esposa...

- Akane... –la voz de Ranma sonaba débil, como si hablara entre sueños- Yo te amo...

- ¿De verdad? -se incorporó para darle un beso- ¿No me estás engañando?

- Si no fuera verdad... –la abrazó aún temblando por el beso- Todo este embrollo no se hubiera formado nunca... Esto lo hice por ti... por ti me metí a jugar con algo que no puedo controlar y las consecuencias fueron desastrosas... pero por ti las estoy aguantando y por ti las voy a remediar, no sé como pero de alguna manera voy a componer este desbarajuste... y todo eso nada más por ti...

La chica no alcanzó a comprender muy bien aquella extraña respuesta, pero se paró para cambiarse e intentar preparar el desayuno, evidentemente no creía en la historia del muchacho, la idea de un presente en el que ellos dos estaban comprometidos le parecía muy perfecta para ser real. Al terminar de vestirse (pretendía cambiarse frente a Ranma como siempre lo hacía pero él se fue a dar una vuelta por la casa) alguien llamó a la puerta, enseguida abrió y Ranma reconoció la dulce voz de Shampoo saludando en chino como siempre solía hacerlo.

- Yo regresar antes para dar sorpresa –dijo sonriendo- Shampoo haber ido a visitar familia pero esta vez bisabuela decidir que venir a ayudar bisnieta con el restaurante, Shampoo cansada de atenderlo sola –agregó dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar el desayuno- Además esposo extrañar a Shampoo, yo saber...

- Shampoo, por favor... –estaba un poco nerviosa porque Ranma andaba por ahí y no sabía si había escuchado a su esposa llegar- No te molestes, papá y el tío Genma se encuentran en un viaje de entrenamiento así que estoy sola...

- ¡Ay Akane! Tú no preocuparte por eso, precisamente porque tú estar sola yo pensar en venir... –tenía una sonrisa algo sospechosa- Yo no querer que nada malo ocurrir a ti... ¿Verdad? Ser una lástima... sobre todo por la situación tan delicada en la que encontrarte tú...

- ¡¿Cómo sabes eso Shampoo! –Akane estaba realmente sobresaltada- ¡¡Nadie más lo sabe!

- Shampoo no ser tonta, eso ser algo que una mujer saber –su sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco- Sobre todo una mujer miembro de mi aldea... Nosotras las amazonas estar entrenadas para ser mejores que todas las demás mujeres del mundo... y por supuesto ser mucho mejores que las _japonesitas_ –la última palabra la pronunció en un tono despectivo barriendo a la chica de cabellos azules con la mirada.

Akane estaba pasmada y Shampoo aprovechó el factor sorpresa para capturarla por la espalda y realizar el Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shiatsu. Ranma no se imaginaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos así que permaneció oculto tras una pared, al pasar un rato de silencio, se le hizo muy sospechoso y decidió asomarse. Por suerte alcanzó a ver los últimos movimientos de tan escalofriante técnica, Shampoo ya casi había terminado pero su esposo vio lo suficiente como para reconocer la táctica. Akane estaba en la misma posición que cuando comenzó el ataque, con la cara seria como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de todo lo que ocurrió. Shampoo sonrío triunfante y se puso frente a ella.

- Ahora Ranma nunca enterarse... tú ser la única que saberlo y ahora ya no recordarlo... –dijo para sus adentros sin borrar de su rostro la malévola sonrisa- El pobre de mi marido no imaginar...

- ¿Shampoo? –alcanzó a murmurar Akane recuperándose de golpe- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? No recuerdo haberte oído llegar...

- Creo que tú estar muy distraída, yo decir que ir a preparar el desayuno... uno nunca saber, quizá tu papá y mi suegro regresar sin avisar... y el maestro Happosai...

- No lo creo –Akane sonaba poco convencida- El maestro Happosai se fue con mi papá y tú... por cierto, no me has presentado a tu esposo...

Ahora sí que Ranma no tenía duda alguna, Shampoo había realizado el Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shiatsu y ahora Akane, una vez más, había olvidado todo lo que estaba relacionado con él y entre esos recuerdos estaba un secreto muy importante que por alguna razón poderosa, Shampoo quería mantener oculto.

- No preocupar tú, conocerlo al rato –se oía la voz de Shampoo contestar amablemente- Seguro que él venir en cuanto notar mi ausencia en la casa, el pobrecito no poder vivir sin mí...

- Tienes mucha suerte de haber hallado un hombre así... –suspiraba Akane sin sospechar que el cónyuge de la chica china vivía por ella y no por su esposa.

- Por cierto ¿Tú creer que tus hermanas venir en la tarde para comer contigo? –el sonido del pescado friéndose en la sartén se oía al fondo mientras la chica le daba vueltas con la espátula.

- No lo sé, Nabiki se fue con un grupo de amigas a la playa y no van a regresar hasta la próxima semana... en cuanto a Kasumi, creo que es el cumpleaños de su hijo y van a comer fuera para celebrarlo, por cierto voy a ir a verla para felicitarlo y llevarle un regalito ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

- Por supuesto, mucho tiempo sin ver al buen doctor Tofú y a su gentil esposa Kasumi... así yo poder darle también mis felicitaciones al niño por su cumpleaños.

Ranma, que había permanecido oculto, decidió salir al encuentro de las dos chicas saludando alegremente, después de todo, su esposa esperaba su llegada. Akane estaba sacando los platos para empezar a servir la comida en la mesa y Shampoo depositaba el pescado frito en uno de ellos y ponía a calentar agua en una olla para comenzar a cocinar la sopa de Miso. En cuanto entró, ambas chicas detuvieron sus tareas repentinamente. Akane se le quedó viendo con asombro sin poder reconocerlo.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Qué sorpresa! Yo esperar que tú llegar un poco más tarde –Shampoo corría a su encuentro para darle un abrazo.

El muchacho se retiró secamente en cuanto vio que su esposa se disponía a besarlo, ella se le quedó viendo con un gesto reproche y luego le dirigió una mirada de confusión cuestionándolo acerca de su actitud. Ranma comprendió el mensaje y la miró con dureza, estaba acostumbrado a tener que tratar con ella y quitársela de encima pero por primera vez, ella estaba en todo su derecho de besarlo y abrazarlo. Eso le dolía, ya no podía simplemente hacerla a un lado y Akane estaba completamente fuera de su vida a la vista de los demás. Pero tenía un as bajo la manga: Shampoo había estado casada con él en el momento que conoció a Akane así que nunca había realizado el Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shiatsu en frente de él por lo que no sabía que ya estaba enterado del antídoto, ahora lo único que necesitaba era conseguir ese shampoo, la fórmula #911 y Akane quedaría curada.

- Me parece que no nos has presentado... –la voz del chico sonaba casi como un reclamo- Mi... amor... –las últimas palabras parecían haberle costado mucho trabajo pronunciarlas.

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué descuidada ser yo! –la expresión de Shampoo no era nada amable, se había dado cuenta... ella no era nada tonta- Akane, él ser mi esposo... Saotome Ranma, mi amor, ella ser Tendo Akane...

- Señorita Tendo ¿Puedo llamarla Akane? –preguntó dirigiéndose a ella de un modo tan galante que a su esposa no le gustó para nada.

- Por favor... –Akane estaba completamente sonrojada y retrocedía para alejarse de él- Le ruego que no lo haga...

Shampoo volvió a esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción que a su marido le cayó como burla. Se quedó serio y miró a Akane con ternura, lo que la hizo sonrojarse aún más y salió de la cocina susurrando una excusa que ninguno de los tres comprendió. Durante el resto del día, Akane evitaba a Ranma quien parecía perseguirla insistentemente tratando de hablar a solas con ella, tenía que descubrir el secreto que ella guardaba tan celosamente como si supiera que estaba ahí (porque ella no lo recordaba). Al anochecer, Shampoo se despidió de ella y se fue a su respectiva casa donde vivía con su esposo y su suegro, a unas pocas cuadras de la casa de la familia Tendo. Ranma esperó a que se quedara dormida y se escabulló a la casa donde vivía su amada, entró a hurtadillas y tocó la ventana de su cuarto.

- Akane... por favor, sé que estás despierta –tocó el cristal enérgicamente- Abre la ventana por favor, te lo suplico...

- ¿Quién es? –la voz temblorosa de la chica resonó en el silencio tratando de aparentar valor- Si sigue molestando se va a arrepentir... –la silueta de la muchacha se distinguía sosteniendo un bate de baseball con ambas manos.

- Soy yo, el esposo de Shampoo –intentaba en vano tranquilizarla- Por favor, abre la ventana...

- Váyase de aquí, yo no conozco a ninguna Shampoo –mintió incrédula y temerosa- Si no se va, voy a llamar a la policía...

- Por favor Akane no la llames, sólo quiero hablar contigo... –rogaba el muchacho sin obtener resultados- Será sólo por unos momentos...

- No me interesa –decía ella con voz decidida pero temblorosa- Voy a llamar a la policía si no se va de aquí y me deja en paz...

Dándose cuenta de que no iba a lograr nada, Ranma decidió regresar a su casa con su mujer y conseguir el shampoo fórmula #911 para poder hablar con Akane y descubrir el secreto que Shampoo quiso ocultar tan desesperadamente. Caminó lentamente con la vista fija en el pavimento de la calle, estaba muy decepcionado por no haber podido hablar con Akane, la mujer a la que amaba con toda su alma ahora lo consideraba un perfecto desconocido. Abrió la puerta mecánicamente y entró a su habitación sin molestarse por no hacer ningún ruido, de todos modos sería inútil: Shampoo estaba despierta y lo esperaba sentada en la cama con una cara de enfado bastante grave.

Notas de la autora 

_La técnica de Xi Fa Xiang Gao Shiatsu es la del shampoo herbal chino haciendo presión en diversos puntos para manipular la memoria, es la que usó Shampoo la primera vez que peleó contra Akane._


	4. El secreto de Akane

**Capítulo 3 El Secreto De Akane**

"Las Terribles Consecuencias De La Infidelidad" 

Shampoo estaba realmente muy enfadada, Ranma jamás la había visto tan molesta en toda su vida. No sabía que hacer así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue guardar silencio y bajar la vista. Unas cuantas lágrimas de rabia corrieron por las tersas mejillas de la hermosa chica china de largos cabellos lilas. Ella estaba tan encolerizada que las palabras simplemente se rehusaron a salir de su boca. No sabía ni por dónde empezar, si hablar o comenzar a golpearlo hasta quedar exhausta... o tal vez calmarse y pedir una buena explicación...

- ¡Ranma! –tranquilizarse, definitivamente no era una opción- ¡¿Dónde estar tú a estas horas de la noche! –su rostro estaba rojo de la furia.

- Fui por ahí nada más... –vaciló un poco temeroso- Es sólo que no podía dormir, eso es todo...

- Ranma, no mentir a mí –los ojos de la chica derramaban lágrimas sin control, por fin se había desatado el huracán, el volcán que había permanecido inactivo por casi cuatro años finalmente se decidió a hacer erupción- Tú creer que engañar a mí durante todo este tiempo... –se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente como si sintiera desprecio por ellas- Pero no ser verdad, yo saber todo, siempre saber todo desde el principio... ¡Y ahora tener el descaro de hacerlo estando yo en Japón!

- ¿A qué te refieres? –la única opción que le quedaba era hacerse el inocente- No sé de qué estás hablando...

- No tener que fingir nada... –la voz de Shampoo estaba entrecortada por los sollozos- Yo saber... no ser tonta ¿Tú saber? Akane y tú burlarse de mí cada vez que yo viajar a visitar bisabuela en China... pero yo darme cuenta... no tener que ocultarlo más... de todos modos ella no recordar a ti... ya no volver a jugar a mis espaldas... ya no poder...

- Lo siento mucho Shampoo –Ranma estaba realmente arrepentido- Todo esto es culpa mía...

- ¡¿Y de quién más si no! –lo interrumpió bruscamente- ¡¡Tú arruinar mi vida, Ranma Saotome!

- Si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte... –su voz era débil y pausada- Yo no soy el hombre que se casó contigo, yo no te amo... yo amo a Akane, siempre la he amado...

- ¡¿Y eso qué importar a mí? –sus gritos se hacían cada vez más desgarradores- ¿Tú creer que servir de consuelo a mí o qué? ¡Con eso no arreglar nada tú! ¡¡Yo ser tu esposa! ¡Yo casarme contigo en mi aldea antes de tú conocer a Akane!

- No sé cómo pudo ocurrir todo esto –su voz se perdía entre los reclamos de Shampoo quien lloraba amargamente- Pero si tan sólo pudiera hacer algo al respecto...

Los gritos desaparecieron súbitamente, Shampoo se quedó mirándolo en silencio con una expresión seria. Algunas lágrimas que no habían alcanzado a salir rodaron suavemente por las sonrosadas mejillas de la afligida muchacha. Ranma no alcanzó a comprender el por qué de tan repentino cambio pero no le gustó nada la débil sonrisa que se podía apreciar difícilmente en los labios de su mujer, al parecer había escuchado lo que dijo y tenía ahora alguna idea extraña rondando por su impredecible cabeza.

- Hay algo que tú poder hacer... –comenzó a hablar débilmente con voz ronca- Poder intentar ser feliz con el matrimonio que tú tener ya... No tener caso luchar contra la corriente, lo mejor ser seguirla y salir adelante como tú poder...

- Yo... –había algo en la voz de su esposa que le hacía pensar que ella había planeado todo- Creo que tienes razón... –para evitarse problemas, decidió seguirle la corriente.

- ¿De verdad, Ranma? –los enormes ojos rojizos de la chica brillaban de felicidad mientras ésta se acercaba al rostro del muchacho- ¿De verdad tú creer que tú y yo poder ser felices juntos? –nuevamente rodaban lágrimas a través de su rostro pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad.

- S... sí... claro ¿Por qué no? –el muchacho dudaba mucho, en realidad era bueno actuando pero en esta ocasión los nervios lo traicionaban- Es... es muy... probable... ¿No crees?

- ¡Oh! ¡Ranma! ¡Yo ser tan feliz! –se aventó encima de él rodeándolo con los brazos y besándolo en los labios- ¡Tú hacer a Shampoo la mujer más feliz de todo el universo!

- Vamos a dormir, ya es algo tarde –se excusó alejándose de ella para evitar que lo vuelva a besar- Mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela- recordó que no sabía si estaba estudiando o no y se mordió los labios pero ya era demasiado tarde...

- Tú querer decir: "Ranma tener que ir..." –Shampoo parecía muy extrañada- Recordar que yo no estudiar... Shampoo quedarse en casa a ser buena esposa.

- Tienes razón, yo me refería a mí y a... –se volvió a morder los labios porque no encontró cómo completar la frase, sabía que lo estaba echando todo a perder pero no podía evitarlo, era evidente que debió permanecer callado- Quiero decir... ¡Tienes razón! Yo creí que... me acompañarías... para no estar aquí sola aburriéndote... sí, eso es...

- ¡¡¡Akane! –los ojos de la muchacha irradiaban cólera- ¡¡Tú pensar en ella de nuevo! ¡Tú querer ver a Akane en la escuela! ¡¡Además estar en vacaciones de verano!

- No, no, no Aka... –se dio un ligero golpe en la frente- Quiero decir, Shampoo, yo no estaba pensando en ella...

- ¡¡¡Tú llamar Akane a Shampoo! –ahora daba vueltas como poseída arrojando objetos en dirección a Ranma que se estrellaban contra la pared ya que él los esquivaba hábilmente.

El chico de ojos azules y negros cabellos atados en una larga trenza no sabía qué hacer o cómo detenerla así que se limitó a hacer algo que nunca se imaginó hacer y no estaba dispuesto a hacer de nuevo: abrazó a Shampoo con fuerza para que ya no pudiera moverse "Calma, no vas a lograr nada poniéndote así" le susurró suavemente al oído. Ella forcejeó hasta que se dio por vencida y se dejó caer quedando exhausta, al parecer las palabras de su marido le habían dado en qué pensar y recapacitó.

- Yo sentirlo mi amor –se limpiaba las lágrimas con delicadeza sintiéndose arrepentida (o eso aparentaba)- Tú y yo decir que ser felices de ahora en adelante, esposa prometer no ser celosa... ya no...

- No te preocupes –aflojó los músculos sintiéndose más tranquilo y liberando un poco a la chica de su abrazo- Todo está bien "Lo único que tengo que hacer es ir a visitar al doctor Tofú para que me preste ese libro donde viene la receta para preparar el shampoo medicinal, supongo que ha de vivir en la misma casa donde vivía con Kasumi en la línea temporal de donde yo provengo" 

- Ranma –sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus labios se abrían lentamente- Yo creer saber cómo poder mejorar nuestra relación... –humedecía sus labios sensualmente con la lengua.

- ¿En serio? –por más que se esforzó, su voz no demostraba la más mínima emoción- ¿Cómo? –de todas formas, la expresión de su cónyuge no le hacía pensar nada bueno... se sentía cansado físicamente y no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de ojos cafés y cabellos azules.

- Ranma –el joven se puso como si le fueran a dar una condena en alguna cárcel de máxima seguridad- Yo creer que ya ser tiempo de pensar en tener un hijo...

La expresión del muchacho no mejoró en lo más mínimo, por el contrario, palideció y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en señal de incredulidad. Shampoo se quedó inmóvil esperando una respuesta, lentamente comenzó a deslizar uno de los tirantes de su bata bajándolo sensualmente. Ranma se apresuró a detenerla y acomodar el tirante en su lugar.

- No creo que... –comenzó decidido a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

- Yo saber ya... –lo interrumpió como si supiera exactamente lo que él iba a decir- Pero eso no ser ningún impedimento –se notaba que ya habían discutido acerca de eso en otras ocasiones- Yo no ir a la escuela ni pensar ir, y no creer ser muy joven para tener familia, en mi aldea a mi edad, las chicas ya tener uno o dos hijos. Además ya hacer cuatro años y medio desde que tú decidir no tocar a mí para que esposa no quedar embarazada, yo creer que en este tiempo, Shampoo madurar lo suficiente para ser una buena madre...

- Pero... –estaba seguro de que su mujer ya conocía todos los argumentos que podría darle y ya tenía una respuesta válida para cada uno de ellos- De todos modos...

- Sí, yo saber ya... –parecía haber meditado todo con sumo cuidado- Tú querer terminar tu carrera... yo asegurar a ti que la presencia del bebé no estorbar a ti para estudiar, yo encargarme de él, yo cuidarlo, tú sólo tener que preñarme... tú no notar que el bebé nacer y estar en la casa...

- Pero... –ya no sabía qué más decirle, no estaba al tanto de todo lo que había ocurrido y no había madurado lo suficiente como para evaluar todas las posibilidades puesto que no había vivido todas las experiencias necesarias.

Shampoo se acercó a intentar seducirlo pero fue inútil, su marido no sentía ni el más mínimo deseo por ella. Lo perseguía y se acercaba a él mientras sentía como él la esquivaba y trataba de alejarla de sí mismo sin que ella se diera cuenta. Cansada de ser rechazada, se puso suave cuando él la empujó y se dejó guiar alejándose de él. Ranma se percató de esto e inmediatamente retiró las manos para dejar de empujarla, la miró asustado por un momento para luego bajar la vista avergonzado.

- Tú pensar en ella ¿Verdad? –su voz ya no sonaba furiosa sino resignada y llena de dolor- ¿Tú creer que yo no darme cuenta cómo repugnar a ti mis besos? ¿Tú creer que yo no notar cómo tú luchar para no retirar bruscamente de mi cuando yo depositar mis labios sobre los tuyos?

- Shampoo yo... –ninguna excusa era válida en ese momento- Lo siento...

- Yo sólo querer un bebé... –sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas- Un hijo tuyo es todo lo que yo pedir... y después... yo desaparecer de tu vida para siempre...

- Regresa a Akane a la normalidad y te cumpliré ese deseo... –él seguía dudando de la sinceridad de la felina chica china.

- Qué más querer yo pero yo temer que eso ser imposible... los efectos de la técnica que yo realizar ser irreversibles –mintió la chica pero no logró engañarlo puesto que él conocía el remedio a su problema.

- Shampoo... –suspiró lentamente con la vista clavada en el suelo, una corriente de aire pasó por la ventana penetrando la delgada bata de la chica, lo que hizo que se erizara- Estoy cansado de esto, lo siento mucho pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados... –sus ojos recorrían nerviosamente el piso de la pequeña y modesta habitación- Creo que esto no está funcionando y no va a funcionar –se sentó en la cama frente a ella y jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente sin atreverse a subir la vista, podía sentir claramente la mirada de su cónyuge clavada en él- Tú sabes lo que pasa entre Akane y yo... la amo y no pienso dejarla, así que creo que lo mejor será que tú y yo vayamos viendo lo de los trámites del divorcio...

No pudo ni siquiera ver el momento o de dónde vino, solamente sintió un gran impacto en su cara. No se molestó en voltear la cabeza para mirarla, sabía que de alguna manera lo merecía y se sentía incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Ella se soltó a llorar amargamente arrodillada en el piso. La luna brillaba intensamente iluminando el cuarto parcialmente. Las cortinas de la ventana se mecían con cuidado siguiendo la ruta que les marcaba la suave brisa. Ranma se salió y dejó a Shampoo llorando sola, ahora lo que más le interesaba era poder pedirle ese libro prestado al doctor, caminó lentamente hacia su consultorio pues faltaba mucho tiempo para que llegara una hora apropiada para visitarlo. Pero Shampoo tampoco se iba a resignar tan fácilmente, ella tenía su propio sueño y no descansaría hasta verlo cumplido... Tenía que proteger el secreto de Akane a como diera lugar...

- Nunca tú tener el divorcio, mi cielo –dijo en una voz decidida una vez que estuvo sola- Y tampoco saber el secreto de tu querida Akane –continuó gritándole al aire como una maniática con los ojos inyectados de sangre y las venas resaltadas- Ella ya no recordar... y no recordar jamás... estar en mis manos y no ser tan fácil... mi amor...

Era ya muy entrada la noche y la calle del consultorio de acupuntura estaba desierta, de todas formas era inútil esperar en la puerta, él más bien había ido con la esperanza de que hubiera todavía pacientes con el doctor. Necesitaba un lugar dónde dormir y no tenía ninguna idea de a dónde ir. Un nombre le daba vueltas por la cabeza llenándolo de esperanza: Ukyo. Caminó despacio hacia el restaurante de okonomiyakis, por lo menos ahí tendría una buena amiga de la infancia en la cual podría apoyarse. Todo estaba oscuro pero igual a como lo recordaba, con un poco de suerte encontraría en Ukyo a la chica que conocía en su propia línea temporal. Estuvo gritando su nombre durante varios minutos antes de recibir alguna respuesta, una luz se encendió en el piso de arriba seguida por el sonido de algo que se cayó. Un somnoliento chico de largo cabello castaño y ojos azules salió a abrirle la puerta. Estaba vestido con un pantalón holgado y una chaqueta de mezclilla para protegerse del frío.

- ¡Saotome! ¿Qué pasa? –su voz sonaba entre incómoda y preocupada- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –a pesar de la preocupación, se lograba distinguir claramente cierta frialdad en su voz.

- "U-Chan" –la voz de Ranma sonaba temblorosa, seguramente también le había hecho mucho daño a ella- ¿Por qué estás disfrazada de hombre otra vez?

- ¿Viniste a esta hora para preguntarme eso? –la pregunta fue formulada en un tono agresivo y resentido, era evidente que a ella no le hacía mucha gracia su presencia- ¡Vaya! Por un momento pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido pero ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme por un patán como tú? –parecía estar muy enfadada con él también- Creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa... tu esposa debe estar preocupada esperándote –prácticamente lo estaba corriendo con un tono de voz muy cortante- Y debes tener obligaciones importantes qué cumplir con ella –agregó con algo de ironía.

Ranma abrió la boca para responder pero apenas tomó aire para hacerlo, se arrepintió y esbozando una sonrisa se acercó lentamente al rostro de su amiga, la besó levemente en la mejilla y le susurró al oído tomándola de los hombros "Por favor perdóname todo el daño que te he hecho, he sido un tonto... además te ves muy linda vestida de chica" luego dio media vuelta y se alejó. Ukyo dudó si seguirlo o no, estuvo mirándolo unos segundos acariciando su mejilla en el lugar donde Ranma la había besado pero optó por volver a la cama, después de todo Ranma no era tan amigo suyo y desde que supo lo de su matrimonio con Shampoo habían dejado de hablarse porque ella jamás lo pudo perdonar, pero sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza repitiéndose un largo rato antes de que pudiera conciliar el sueño de nuevo.

El muchacho de cabellos oscuros corrió decidido hacia la casa de Akane, si en el pasado había podido curarla sin el shampoo, esta vez también lo haría. Al llegar a la casa sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal y supo que algo andaba mal. A simple vista no se notaba nada, las luces exteriores prendidas y las interiores apagadas, todo en silencio excepto por el canto suave de los grillos y el murmurar húmedo del sereno. No había malas señales pero... la puerta de entrada estaba... ¿Entreabierta? Con el corazón en la mano, el apuesto muchacho corrió hacia el interior de la residencia gritando el nombre de Akane. Cada paso que daba aumentaba la adrenalina corriendo por su sangre, buscaba desesperadamente señales de forcejeo, destrozos o algo y no hallaba nada. Gritaba el nombre da su amada a pesar de que se le desgarraba la garganta y cada segundo de silencio lo hacía alterarse cada vez más. La encontró en la sala desmayada, aparentemente ilesa, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de su esposa.

- ¡¡Shampoo! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! –la regañó ignorando las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica china de largos cabellos y tratando de acercarse para comprobar el estado de su amada- ¡¿Qué sucede con Akane!

- ¡Yo estar harta! –respondió su mujer terriblemente frustrada- Si tú no ser de Shampoo, no ser para nadie... aunque ella no recordar a ti... ser un obstáculo...

Las palabras de Shampoo en el pasado se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza haciendo que el pecho se le oprimiera y no lo dejara respirar por la angustia y el temor de perder a Akane, en su línea temporal Shampoo no aceptó que Ranma hubiera curado a Akane y al ver que el Xi Fa Xian Gao Shiatsu falló, ella no se dio por vencida.

"Akane ser obstáculo, obstáculo ser para matar" (Palabras de Shampoo en la línea temporal de donde viene Ranma)

- Dar un paso más Ranma Saotome... –la mano de Shampoo se erguía amenazante sobre el cuerpo inerme de Akane- Solamente un paso más... y Akane morir...

- Shampoo... –la voz del muchacho sonaba mucho más calmada ahora que tenía la certeza de que Akane aún vivía- Tranquilízate por favor... esto es una locura... –la incertidumbre lo hacía ponerse más nervioso, sabía que su esposa era muy impredecible y capaz de cualquier cosa... más aún por el estado emocional tan crítico en el que se encontraba en ese momento...

- Yo no bromear... –sus músculos estaban tensos y no abandonaba la posición de ataque- Yo estar enferma y cansada de sus juegos... de sus burlas... yo saber que tú escuchar todo lo que Akane y Shampoo hablar esta mañana... pero ella nunca ser tuya... tú ser mi esposo... y yo no perder a ti tan fácilmente...

- Shampoo, por favor... –se le enfrentó con un valor fingido ya que temía por la seguridad de Akane- Entiende que aunque la mates yo nunca te voy a amar... yo siempre la amaré a ella...

Los ojos carmesíes de la chica se encendieron con un fuego de ira, enseguida Ranma supo que nunca debió haber dicho semejante cosa, trató en vano de buscar alguna excusa... algo para tranquilizarla... alguna frase que la hiciera entrar en razón, hacerla ver que no la había amenazado... que no era ningún reto... pero fue demasiado tarde... Shampoo apretó los dientes respirando agitadamente mientras las lágrimas de rabia inundaban sus ojos. Miró a Akane con un odio que su esposo nunca le había visto antes y se preparó para atacar, el golpe fue limpio y preciso, digno de una excelente artista marcial... la sangre caliente brotó y escurrió manchando el piso... el sonido de la voz aguda gritando de dolor hizo eco en toda la habitación calándole los huesos al muchacho... Ranma cayó al suelo sin poder articular palabra...

- ¡Shampoo! –alcanzó a balbucear con el corazón acelerado y la respiración agitada- ¡¿Qué has hecho!

La sangre siguió fluyendo abriéndose paso entre los tablones de madera, escurriendo por los bordes y marcando su camino. Shampoo la miraba aterrada como despertando de una horrible pesadilla en la que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se tapó la boca con una mano terriblemente arrepentida y corrió hacia el baño en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios... revolvió todo el contenido de la caja sacando vendas y alcohol torpemente para llevarlas a la sala. Corrió con todas sus fuerza y temblando pero lo hizo tan torpemente que se cayó en su descenso y rodó por los escalones, se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado llorando y suplicando entre gemidos una disculpa...

- ¡¡¡Ranma! –hipó atragantándose de la desesperación- ¡Ranma por favor perdonar a Shampoo! ¡Yo estar muy alterada! ¡Yo no saber lo que hacer en ese momento! –volvió a tropezarse y se levantó apenas tocó el suelo como si hubiese rebotado.

Al llegar a la sala llevaba tanto impulso que se resbaló con el charco de sangre y dejó caer los vendajes que rodaron por el piso manchándose del líquido rojo junto con la botella de antiséptico. Se levantó completamente manchada y miró a su alrededor. Ranma se había ido llevándose el cuerpo de Akane. Bajó la cabeza sobre el charco y cerró los ojos dejando rodar sus lágrimas hasta que llegaron al líquido rojo que teñía su ropa y su piel. De alguna manera sabía que después de esto se ganaría su odio para siempre, el odio del hombre al que amaba más que a su propia vida, a quien le había entregado todo lo que era y todo lo que tenía para entregar, a quien había dedicado su vida entera... la única persona que significaba algo para ella... la única persona que valía para ella... su mundo entero giraba alrededor de él... vivía por él y para él... sin él su vida no era nada, si era difícil vivir sin su amor, vivir sabiéndose odiada por él iba a ser insoportable. Respiró hondo para luego desahogar todo su dolor y frustración en un grito de profundo sufrimiento.

- ¡¡¡RANMA!

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno, espero no estar cayendo en el drama telenovelesco exagerado y no estar decepcionando a nadie… todavía, pues les advierto que puede ponerse peor. De todas formas muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews, que realmente, por insignificante que parezca, es una gran motivación para mí y me inspira ¡Muchas gracias!_

_LunaGitana_


	5. Fúgate conmigo

**Capítulo 4 Fúgate Conmigo**

"Vamos Juntos En Busca De Un Final Feliz" 

Ranma caminaba por las calles oscuras y desoladas dejando un leve rastro de sangre a su paso, llevaba a Akane en brazos y a cada paso sentía cómo se debilitaba lentamente. Buscó un lugar para depositarla y sus ojos chocaron con la figura de un parque, llegó hacia una de las bancas y depositó ahí a la chica desmayada. Arrancó un trozo de tela de su camisa y aplicó un torniquete en el brazo sangrante para detener la hemorragia, por suerte no era una herida mortal. Se sentó a su lado preguntándose si acaso ella se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido, la miró admirado por sus hermosas facciones y acarició el fino rostro de la bella muchacha limpiándole las pequeñas manchas de sangre...

- Akane... eres tan hermosa... –su voz se perdía entre el dulce susurrar del viento y el canto de los grillos- No te imaginas cuánto te amo...

La chica de cabello corto se movió un poco como si hubiera escuchado las palabras de su interlocutor. La luna brillaba en su fase más esplendorosa dándole un brillo plateado a su cabello, él la miró embobado, enternecido y admirado... siempre le había parecido muy atractiva y esa noche sentía un especial magnetismo hacia ella. Se acercó lentamente como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo en un intento tímido y temeroso de besarla, dudó por un momento en el que podía sentir el leve roce de la respiración de la chica y se retiró sonrojado, preguntándose si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto. Finalmente inhaló profundamente y cedió ante la atracción que la chica ejercía sobre él. Ella abrió los ojos al sentir el leve roce de sus labios en los suyos y le lanzó una mirada aterrorizada. Se incorporó nerviosa y dubitativa quedando sentada y él arrodillado en el piso, frente a ella.

- ¡¿Quién es usted! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí! ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí! –interrogó sin poder evitar que su respiración se agitara al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba por el miedo- Por favor no me haga daño...

- No quiero hacerte daño –la tierna voz del muchacho sonaba tan tranquilizante que le produjo una sensación cálida de seguridad en el pecho- Cálmate...

Los castaños ojos de la chica repararon en las manchas de sangre y en el torniquete de su brazo, no pudo evitar abrirlos en señal de asombro pero, antes de que pudiera cuestionarlo al respecto, él se sentó a su lado, se le acercó de nuevo y la besó... ella al principio se resistió horrorizada hasta que poco a poco fue recordando en medio de relámpagos energéticos que atravesaban su cerebro con cada nueva sensación, aflojando los músculos al sentir el leve roce de las manos masculinas que la acariciaban y cooperando rodeando el cuello del chico con sus brazos. Un largo rato después los dos se besaban apasionadamente en medio del parque desierto, cubiertos por el brillo plateado de la luna y envueltos en una brisa de magia y sereno.

- Ranma –recordó ella al fin cuando sus labios se desprendieron- Ahora lo recuerdo, Shampoo fue a mi casa y me pidió que le abriera... –sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lo soltó para sentarse bien y entrelazó los dedos de ambas manos asentándolas sobre su regazo- No le hice preguntas, sólo abrí la puerta y me atacó... después todo se puso oscuro y no escuchaba nada hasta que apareciste tú...

- Todo está bien ahora... –la abrazó con fuerza sintiendo un gran alivio- Akane... –se puso serio repentinamente y se alejó un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Sí? –lo miró extrañada y un poco preocupada- ¿Qué sucede?

- Tengo algo que decirte... –su voz sonaba grave pero firme mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo frente a ella- Quiero pedirte que te fugues conmigo... vamos a un lugar donde podamos ser felices sin tener que preocuparnos por Shampoo o por que alguien nos vea juntos... te amo y quiero que tú seas mi esposa...

- Ranma... –su mirada estaba clavada en el rostro del chico y el brillo que antes había en ellos se opacó de repente- No sé qué decirte... yo...

La sonrisa de ilusión que encendía el rostro del muchacho se fue desvaneciendo lentamente ante la indecisión de Akane. Ella lo miraba temerosa y no pudo evitar bajar la vista al percatarse de la forma en que él estaba tomando su respuesta. Ranma no pudo evitar ponerse de pie y darle la espalda miserablemente, no podía soportar verla sentir lástima por él (o eso era lo que él percibía). Se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos con la cabeza baja y apretando los puños con fuerza, Akane abrió la boca varias veces en un intento por decir algo más pero la voz parecía habérsele disuelto. Después de un largo rato, el muchacho de cabello azabache logró recuperar la suya e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantar la cabeza y recuperar un poco de su ahora pisoteada y olvidada dignidad.

- No te preocupes –logró decir después de un rato de agonía- Yo te comprendo... si tú no me amas creo que lo mejor será que dejemos de lastimar a Shampoo...

- No, Ranma... –se apresuró a responder la aludida poniéndose de pie y abrazándolo por la espalda temiendo que intentara salir corriendo- No es eso, yo te amo... pero hay algo que debes saber... –dudó un poco si decirle o no, durante ese momento de silencio Ranma sentía que el pecho le iba a estallar- …Yo… Bueno… -vaciló nerviosamente- …es que Shampoo no se va a dar por vencida tan fácilmente... –se arrepintió en el último momento.

- Eso lo sé... –respondió él con una sonrisa pues realmente se esperaba algo mucho peor, se dio la vuelta y la tomó de la barbilla para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos- Pero no me importa, le pediré el divorcio y no descansaré hasta que acepte... lucharé con ella hasta el final... –sus ojos brillaban con esperanza y una decisión inquebrantable- Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para reparar todo el daño que te he hecho...

Ella lo miró enternecida y lo besó con lágrimas de agradecimiento en los ojos. Se abrazaron y el tiempo se detuvo para ellos, el resto del mundo desapareció y Shampoo se borró de sus vidas.

Un delicioso aroma a sopa de tallarines inundaba el ambiente, el vapor salía homogéneo de la olla caliente, Cologne se encontraba cortando vegetales con un filoso cuchillo y una destreza y velocidad sorprendentes pese a su avanzada edad. La puerta principal del "Poo-Chan" (ése es el nombre que le pusieron al Neko Hanten en ésta línea temporal) se abrió haciendo sonar las campanitas que estaban colgadas en la parte superior. Cologne se distrajo momentáneamente de sus quehaceres para dirigir su atención hacia la recién llegada, era demasiado tarde para recibir clientes. Una hermosa chica de largos cabellos lilas y los ojos rojos, no tanto por el color natural de las pupilas sino también como resultado de una noche devastadora, entró con la cara seria y a paso lento, con la mirada perdida y las manos manchadas de sangre seca. Cologne se alarmó por este último detalle, si bien su bisnieta era una excelente artista marcial no por eso estaba exenta de ser atacada. La ropa de la joven estaba casi completamente teñida de color café y la expresión en el rostro era como de un maniquí.

- Abuela… -atinó a murmurar la joven sin dar rastros de estar "en sus cinco sentidos"- Yo… yo… no…

- Siéntate pequeña ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? ¿En dónde está tu esposo? –la voz de la anciana era dulce pero firme- ¿Dónde estaba cuando todo ocurrió? (("Que bueno que me decidí a venir a visitar a Shampoo a Japón, si no quién sabe dónde estaría ella en estos momentos")) –pensó bajándose del banquito al que se había subido para alcanzar la mesa de preparación.

- Ranma… -los ojos de la muchacha se inundaron de lágrimas- ¡Ranma!

Cologne seguía impactada pero revisó el cuerpo de la chica en busca de heridas graves, en el fondo se escuchaba el agua burbujeando y el maullido de algunos gatos que rondaban los alimentos. Una vez que se hubo cerciorado de que su bisnieta no presentaba herida alguna, salvo por ciertos moretones, se la llevó a la parte de atrás del restaurante para asearla y tratar de hacerla reaccionar. Cerró la entrada con llave, bajó la intensidad de los fogones de la cocina y se enfocó en la muchacha. Sus ojos seguían fijos en la nada como cuando recién llegó, sus labios resecos entreabiertos y sus manos ensangrentadas temblando al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

- Shampoo... –insistió la anciana tomándola de los hombros para tratar de dirigir su atención hacia ella- Por favor di algo, ¿Qué te sucede?

Los ojos de la pequeña chica china se inundaron de lágrimas y de pronto estalló en sollozos como si estuviera despertando de un trance. Lloró enérgicamente en el regazo de su bisabuela hasta que ya no le quedaron fuerzas ni siquiera para dar explicaciones. La anciana prefirió dejarla descansar un rato antes de interrogarla de nuevo y la dejó dormida en un futón que sacó de una bodega, mientras apagaba el fuego y guardaba los ingredientes que había estado utilizando. Tapó la olla de la sopa para dejarla fuera del alcance de los hambrientos felinos y se dispuso a buscar a Ranma.

La noche era fría y oscura pero la luna brillaba más intensamente que nunca como si pudiera sentir el amor de la joven pareja y se inspirara para darles una noche en su máximo esplendor con un aura de romance místico increíble. La silueta de la anciana se deslizaba velozmente entre las calles tenuemente iluminadas por la luz de la luna, podía percibir el aura de la noche y no le gustaba para nada. (("¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora este desconsiderado muchacho? Se supone que debería estar con su esposa en un momento tan difícil como éste")) El último pensamiento la paralizó ¿Y si la razón del ((shock)) de Shampoo fuera mucho más grave de lo que ella pensaba? ¿Y si Ranma estuviera directamente involucrado en ello? Como la anciana venerable que era, tenía una intuición muy desarrollada y ya se había dado cuenta desde hacía mucho tiempo, durante las pocas veces que viajó a Japón a ver a Shampoo y a ayudarla con el restaurante, de que las miradas que se lanzaban Ranma y Akane estaban cargadas de amor pero no se había atrevido a comentárselo a su bisnieta por temor a herirla innecesariamente, ahora creía darse cuenta de que fue un grave error no haber intervenido a tiempo.

El primer lugar al que se dirigió fue la casa del joven matrimonio Saotome. Había varios objetos rotos sobre el piso de la habitación del matrimonio, lo cual significaba que había habido una pelea, a pocas cuadras de ahí se encontraba el dojo Tendo, las puertas abiertas le indicaron a la anciana que algo no estaba bien y decidió entrar a la casa. La encontró tal y como la dejaron los chicos, la puerta entreabierta y el suelo cubierto de sangre, una pesada atmósfera de tensión como si el aire hubiera guardado todo el dolor, el sufrimiento y el rencor de la joven esposa. La anciana apretó la quijada y los puños presa de una ira repentina, su sexto sentido le decía que Shampoo había descubierto la infidelidad de su joven esposo. Salió de la casa dando un portazo y dispuesta a encontrar al "patán" que arruinó la vida de su querida niña.

- Ranma... –la chica se separaba trabajosamente como si tuviera una terrible batalla interior, en realidad así era- Esto no está bien... es mejor que lo dejemos por la paz... me voy a casa...

La chica se levantó dispuesta a terminar de una vez por todas con su relación y comenzó a caminar decidida hacia su casa con paso acelerado. Ranma se levantó con intenciones de seguirla pero apenas hizo el primer movimiento, sintió una pequeña mano huesuda en su hombro que lo detuvo. Él sabía bien de quién se trataba, ahora que había sentido el contacto también podía percibir el aura poderosa de la persona detrás de él.

- Creo que me debes una explicación jovencito –la voz de la anciana era firme y a Ranma le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda al escucharla, ciertamente se había esperado escuchar esa voz pero nunca se imaginó que la mujer estuviese enterada del asunto.

- Las palabras... salen... sobrando... –titubeó nerviosamente mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentar la mirada recia de la abuela- Usted... sabe todo... tan bien como yo... –los ojos de la vieja clavados firmemente en los suyos como dardos letales cuyo veneno le recorría todo el cuerpo helándole las entrañas.

- Sí, lo sé –replicó Cologne seriamente con los labios retorcidos- Sólo quería saber si tú estás consciente de lo que estás haciendo...

La minúscula figurilla de la longeva mujer se fue alejando paulatinamente dejando a un pensativo Ranma inmóvil en medio del parque desierto. Faltaba ya muy poco para el amanecer y el muchacho se sentía cansado tanto física como mentalmente, con tantas cosas en la cabeza había ignorado por completo la herida de su brazo pero ahora que se encontraba solitario, su cuerpo comenzaba a manifestar el daño que había sufrido. Caminó lentamente hacia la casa de la familia Tendo con la esperanza de pasar una noche más en la cama de Akane, refugiándose en su cuerpo para huir del dolor y abrigándose en el calor femenino de la chica. Trepó por su ventana y antes de tocar percibió unos leves sollozos que provenían del interior de la habitación. Esto le desgarró el alma.

- Akane, por favor... no llores –al hacer fuerza, el brazo comenzaba a dolerle aún más y la sangre comenzaba a brotar nuevamente- No tienes idea de lo terrible que es saber que sufres por mi culpa...

La ventana se abrió lentamente y el rostro lloroso de la chica se asomó. Sus ojos enrojecidos y levemente hinchados brillaban reflejando la luz de la luna y una preocupada expresión de angustia apareció en su semblante en cuanto se percató de la herida del chico.

- Entra... rápido, déjame curarte ese brazo... –dijo abriendo más la ventana y estirándose a través de ella para ayudarlo a ingresar a la habitación.

Una vez dentro de la casa, la chica se apresuró a lavarle y vendarle el brazo cariñosamente y una vez que se hubo cambiado lo dejó recostarse en su cama para luego sentarse en un borde de ésta mirándolo con cierto aire maternal. La química entre ellos era demasiado poderosa, no hizo falta palabra ni gesto alguno, sus movimientos fueron naturales... como impulsados por una fuerza misteriosa que los conectaba. No hacía falta decir nada, sus labios se juntaron inmediatamente y se besaron apasionadamente hasta quedarse dormidos abrazándose. El día los sorprendió y con él la llegada de sus padres.

- ¡Akane! ¡Hija! –resonó la voz de Soun desde la entrada acompañada de varios pasos- ¡Ya llegamos! ¡Estamos de vuelta!

Akane se levantó presurosa y volteó a ver a Ranma con una expresión de terror. Se quedó sentada en la cama mirándolo sin saber qué hacer. Él la miró recostado apoyándose en un codo mientras desde abajo se escuchaba resonar el eco de la voz de Genma que acompañaba a la de su padre ((¡Tadaima!)).

- ¡Mi papá! –exclamó Akane casi en un susurro- Me había olvidado por completo de que llegarían hoy... será mejor que te vayas lo más pronto posible, si descubren que pasaste la noche aquí, me matarán... y a ti también...

- Pues si me van a matar por dormir contigo... –respondió con una tímida pero a la vez pícara sonrisa- Es algo por lo que vale la pena morir ¿No crees?

- No es gracioso Ranma –dijo sin quitar la expresión de pánico- Más te vale que no te escuchen salir o van a tomarte la palabra...

La voz de Soun se escuchaba cada vez más cerca y ahora llamaba a su hija con más insistencia. Ella se apresuró a bajar para evitar que su padre subiera y le hizo gestos a Ranma para que saliera por la ventana. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y se encontró frente a frente con Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome. Ambos estaban vestidos con sus habituales trajes de entrenamiento, sucios y maltratados, además venían cargando mochilas grandes en sus espaldas. Traían los rostros sin rasurar y se veían un poco cansados o tal vez fatigados por el viaje. Además se veían un poco más delgados como si no hubieran tenido una sola comida decente durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera. El maestro Happosai cómodamente sentado encima de una de las pesadas mochilas mientras fumaba su pipa despreocupadamente.

- Buenos días Papá, tío Genma, maestro –saludó dándole un gran abrazo a su padre- ¡Que bueno verlos de nuevo! Los extrañé mucho, comenzaba a sentirme demasiado sola...

- Yo también te extrañé mucho mi pequeña Akane –Gruesas lágrimas de alegría corrían por su mejillas, la fatiga y el cansancio desaparecieron al instante en que sostuvo a su pequeña hija nuevamente entre sus brazos.

- ¡Linda Akaneeee! –gritó emocionado el maestro Happosai lanzándose hacia ella con los brazos abiertos y los ojos vidriosos por la alegría.

- Bueno… –dijo ella sacudiéndose las manos después de haber lanzado al maestro por los aires con un potente golpe- Creo que será mejor que vaya a la cocina a prepararles un buen desayuno ¡Deben estar hambrientos!

- Eso sería muy bueno –le respondió Genma saboreándose un delicioso desayuno casero- ¡Muchas gracias Akane!

La chica se dirigió a la cocina en donde se encontró a Ranma que la miraba incrédulo, pero al mismo tiempo la admiraba embelesado. En el tiempo de donde él venía, Akane era muy mala cocinera y al juzgar por lo que había oído, eso ya no era así pues la voz de su padre ante la oferta de un desayuno elaborado por Akane había sonado demasiado entusiasmada para suponer que fuera fingido. Ella sintió pavor al verlo y se apresuró a sacarlo por la puerta trasera para evitar que lo vieran.

- ¿Acaso estás loco Ranma? –lo regañó una vez que estuvieron fuera- ¿Quieres que nos descubran o qué?

- Te ves muy hermosa cuando te enfadas –le respondió con cara de bobo como si no la hubiese escuchado regañarlo nunca antes- Realmente te ves muy hermosa...

- ¡No seas tonto! –le dijo entre risas abandonando por completo la expresión de madre estricta- Mejor vete antes de que se den cuenta, tengo que ir a cocinar...

Ranma sonrió asintiendo y se acercó para darle un beso y apretarla fuertemente entre sus brazos. Ella correspondió apasionadamente pero luego se retiró ruborizada indicándole con los ojos que tenía que marcharse. Él se resignó dándole un beso más para luego soltarla y comenzar a alejarse lentamente. Pero en cuanto la muchacha entró a la cocina, él regresó para quedarse un rato más cerca de ella, todavía no estaba listo para alejarse, no quería regresar a tener que pensar en cómo componer su vida, necesitaba refugiarse en ella por un rato más... Estuvo sentado por unos minutos cerca de la cocina, podía oír claramente los pasos de la chica, el pescado friéndose en la sartén, el agua hirviendo para hacer el té, exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí no lo sabía, pero el sonido de los platos chocando entre ellos le hacía sospechar que el desayuno estaba por servirse. Escuchó a Akane poner la mesa y se acercó un poco cuando todos comenzaron a desayunar, Soun y Genma platicaban animadamente relatando sus aventuras del más reciente viaje pero no había señales de la voz de la chica. Él no podía verla pero ella se mantenía concentrada en su plato, jugueteando su contenido sin atreverse a comer un solo bocado y mirándolo con cara de inapetente. En eso, el timbre sonó y la muchacha de cabello corto y ojos cafés se ofreció a abrir con una voz muy dulce. Ranma escuchó intrigado y un poco asustado la voz de Akane intercambiar enunciados que él no pudo entender con dos voces que se le hacían familiares, demasiado familiares, luego de un momento que a él le pareció una eternidad, escuchó pasos aproximarse y el sonido de un bastón aporrearse contra la duela.

- Son Shampoo y la abuela Cologne que vinieron de visita –las anunció la melodiosa voz de Akane- ¿Gustan quedarse a desayunar? –preguntó dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

- Muchas gracias Akane –respondió la frígida voz de Cologne- Pero no venimos de visita precisamente, hay un asunto muy serio del cual tenemos que hablar...

- ¿De que se trata? –inquirió nerviosa la chica de cortos cabellos azules, con un brillo particular en sus ojos cafés- ...

- Quiero pedirte de favor que dejes en paz a mi yerno –dijo seriamente Cologne- Y también quería aprovechar para que tu padre supiera el tipo de hija que tiene...

- Abuela... yo... –la voz de Akane se quebró ante tal acusación- No quise...

- No te atrevas a llamarme abuela –replicó la anciana duramente- Nosotras te tendimos la mano, te dimos nuestra confianza y te abrimos nuestro corazón y las puertas de nuestra casa para que tú nos pagaras así... ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

- Lo siento mucho –la mirada de la chica estaba clavada en el suelo y las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus tersas mejillas- No tiene idea de cuánto lo siento...

Soun se había puesto súbitamente de pie sin entender nada de lo que se estaba diciendo, permanecía mirando atónito a su hija y a la anciana con la boca semiabierta y los músculos tensos, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a sudar frío. Genma seguía comiendo sin inmutarse como si no hubiera escuchado nada y aprovechaba la distracción de los demás para avorazarse y meterse la mayor cantidad de comida en la boca. Shampoo había comenzado a sollozar desde su rincón en el cual no se había atrevido a pronunciar palabra, desde la noche anterior había permanecido "ida" y parecía no haber vuelto a la normalidad totalmente aún.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí, abuela? ¿Podría explicarnos de qué están hablando? –cuestionó Soun con el bigote embarrado de salsa y granitos de arroz- Saotome y yo... ¿Saotome?

Genma se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre, rápidamente depositó los palillos chinos con los que pretendía meterse un trozo de pescado particularmente grande a la boca y se puso de pie como si hubiera estado atento a la plática desde el principio de ésta.

- Sí, sí, claro, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Soun... –Dijo con aire serio como si supiera perfectamente de qué estaban hablando- Digo... –cambió súbitamente de expresión, de pronto le vino a la mente la sospecha de que lo habían sorprendido en alguna de sus fechorías como siempre- ¡No! ¡Claro que yo no fui! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Todo es culpa del maestro Happosai, él fue quien me obligó!

La anciana Cologne lo miró moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado lentamente y apretando los labios, Shampoo continuaba sollozando pero con la mirada vacía y la cara inexpresiva, como si el sonido proviniera de otro lugar y ella no fuera capaz siquiera de escucharlo... Akane miraba a la anciana con ojos aterrorizados y las manos apretándose el vientre, la boca entreabierta y completamente seca. Ranma escuchaba todo desde afuera apretando los puños y la quijada muy pegado a la ventana incapaz de ver el interior de la casa.

- Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos... –dijo Cologne con una voz dura y ronca, los ojos fijos en Akane y luego volteó a ver a Soun- Debes saber el gran secreto de tu pequeña Akane... de quien te sientes tan orgulloso...

El hombre la miraba sudando frío, con los músculos tensos, pero incapaz de hacer un solo movimiento. Nadie se atrevía a moverse, excepto Genma quien disimuladamente y poco a poco acercaba su mano al trozo de pescado que había sido obligado a abandonar. La tensión en el ambiente se hacía cada vez más fuerte y Ranma tenía que luchar cada vez más para resistir el impulso de entrar a la casa...

- Soun, debes saber que... –comenzó la abuela rompiendo el silencio como si le hubiera dado un golpe con algún marro gigantesco- tu hija Akane...

Esto fue demasiado para el sistema nervioso de Ranma, el muchacho no pudo resistir más y entró de golpe a la casa haciendo un ruido estruendoso al romper la pared, sin embargo, el ruido no fue suficiente para opacar la voz de la abuela y Ranma, al igual que todos los presentes, pudo escuchar a la perfección sus últimas palabras, quedando completamente sin habla e incapaz de moverse... con la voz de la anciana retumbando en su cabeza una y otra vez...

- Está encinta, espera un hijo de Ranma...

Notas de la autora 

_¡Hola! Pues sí, un capítulo más, pero no puedo terminarlo todavía ¡Me encanta dejarlo en suspenso! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Soy mala, muy mala! Eso es todo lo que les voy a decir pero les prometo que en el próximo capítulo ya podremos ver el final por fin... -_

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, los he tomado muy en cuenta y la verdad sé que los personajes están actuando un poco fuera de sus personalidades (en especial Akane) pero mi pretexto barato es que la situación en la que ha vivido la ha obligado a madurar y ser un poco más dulce. Y en cuanto a por qué cocina mejor… bueno, tengo la teoría de que ella es mala cocinera porque se esfuerza demasiado, para probarle a Ranma que sabe cocinar. En esta línea temporal, ella no tiene la presión de él ni tampoco tiene razones para esforzarse (ya que no tiene habilidosas cocineras con quienes competir, o nada por qué competir con ellas) y bueno, si aún así esto no es suficiente, Ukyo no tiene razones para rivalizar con ella por lo que he decidido que son amigas y fue ella quien le enseñó._

_Supongo que es todo, pronto llegará el final, espero que les esté pareciendo razonablemente bueno. Si tienen algo que decir al respecto, pueden hacerlo, igual si están disconformes con algo, aún están a tiempo de protestar para que pueda corregirlo._

_LunaGitana_


	6. La muerte de Akane

**Capítulo 5 La Muerte De Akane**

_"¿Es Obligatorio Que Todos Los Finales Sean Felices?"_

Soun sufrió un ataque de nervios y cayó inconsciente al suelo, tanto por la noticia como por la repentina aparición de Ranma. Genma tragó en seco el bocado de arroz que tenía en la boca y miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera observándolo, Akane cayó al suelo de rodillas con una mano en el vientre y la otra tapándose la boca sin dejar de mirar a Ranma con sorpresa. Ranma se quedó petrificado mirando a Akane sin darle crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar y la anciana permanecía con el ceño fruncido mirando a ambos jóvenes y al hombre desplomado en el piso. Shampoo parecía haber despertado de repente de su trance como si hubiese estado esperando el momento adecuado para hacerlo, se lanzó llorando al cuello de Ranma e intentó besarlo frenéticamente. El chico se retiró fríamente para evitar sus labios desesperados sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Akane.

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? –cuestionó el muchacho con una voz entre emocionada y dolida, como si no sintiera a su esposa colgada de su cuello (Y es que en realidad no la sentía, tenía otras cosas más importantes en mente que se lo impedían).

- Yo... –respondió Akane bajando la mirada- ... –miraba su vientre sintiendo el peso de la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros, sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

Ranma apartó a su esposa sollozante con una mano como si se tratara de algún trapo molesto al que no se le da mucha importancia, caminó lentamente hacia Akane sin quitarle la mirada de encima y aún sin definir cuál era el sentimiento que lo invadía por dentro, estaba dolido porque ella no le había dicho acerca del bebé pero por otro lado la idea de ser padre lo emocionaba a sobremanera ¡Un bebé¡Una pequeña prueba viviente del amor tan fuerte que había entre ellos¿Qué cosa podría existir en el universo entero que fuera mejor que eso? La abuela lo miraba asustada y desconcertada _(("Esto no debería estar pasando... mi yerno no debería estar aquí, no debería saber lo del embarazo de Akane")) _

- ¿Por qué, Akane? –repitió rodeándola con sus brazos y sentándose a su lado en el suelo- Debiste habérmelo dicho... –su voz ahora sonaba dulce, estaba emocionado, había decidido olvidar el dolor y concentrarse en la felicidad que ese bebé traería consigo.

- Ranma... –comenzó la anciana, mirando de vez en cuando a Shampoo quien yacía en el suelo llorando sin pronunciar palabra y sin moverse del lugar donde la dejó su marido- Esto no está saliendo como lo habíamos planeado tu esposa y yo, tú nunca debiste haberte enterado de esto... espero que puedas entender la importancia de lo que voy a hacer... –luego miró a Akane fijamente con la cara totalmente seria y recia- Perdóname Akane, esto no es nada personal, pero ustedes me obligaron a llegar a este punto...

Ranma cubrió a Akane instintivamente con su cuerpo y se preparó para recibir el ataque de la abuela, pero ella fue más rápida que él y sabía que su reacción iba a ser esa así que estaba preparada para quitarlo del camino primero a él. El muchacho no pudo hacer nada, lo último que pudo recordar fue que abrazó Akane con fuerza tensando los músculos y de pronto todo se puso completamente negro... no podía ver nada, no escuchaba sonido alguno ni diferenciaba sensaciones en su piel pero tenía la certeza de que no estaba muerto, no podía estar muerto... La abuela Cologne jamás se atrevería a matarlo, sabía perfectamente bien que junto con él, la felicidad de Shampoo moriría... pero también sabía con certeza que sí mataría a Akane... y que él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, mataría a Akane... y con ella a su bebé... al bebé que nunca tendría la oportunidad de ver, de cargar en sus brazos, de amar tanto como amaba a su madre... la mataría mientras él yacía inconsciente por el golpe de la anciana, incapaz de defender a la mujer que amaba. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar el conocimiento pero su cuerpo no le respondía... seguía inconsciente... atrapado en un cuerpo que se negaba a levantarse y pelear por Akane y por su hijo...

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Se despertó en su habitación, bañado en sudor y con cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo contraídos hasta su máxima capacidad. Su padre le lanzó un golpe con un letrero de panda en el que se podía leer claramente "DÉJAME DORMIR" con letras negras y grandes, el muchacho esquivó hábilmente el golpe pues estaba alerta desde antes de despertar... Salió corriendo de la habitación sin preocuparse por no despertarlo de nuevo... encontró la casa en completo silencio, el sol no había salido aún pero al juzgar por el color del cielo, sería cerca de la medianoche. Salió corriendo de la casa y se dirigió hacia su propia casa, en la que vivía con Shampoo... de pronto se dio cuenta y se paró en seco en medio de la calle...

- ¿Acabo de despertar en mi antigua habitación? –se concentró durante un rato tratando de recordar los sucesos anteriores sin ningún resultado, tratando de buscar dentro de los recovecos de su mente, alguna pista que le pudiera ayudar a encontrar a Akane- ¿Desperté en la habitación en la que viví cuando estaba en la casa de los Tendo?

No entendió muy bien por qué no lo habían llevado a su propia casa pero no le importó por el momento, tal vez Shampoo se había puesto mal de nuevo y prefirió irse a dormir sola... prosiguió su carrera por la calle desolada hasta que llegó al local donde estaba instalado el "Cat Café" y tocó enérgicamente la puerta... acababa de darse cuenta de que no tenía llaves. Después de un rato de hacer escándalo escuchó la voz de Shampoo gritar desde el interior ("¡Yo escuchar¡Bajar en un momento!")

- ¿Ranma¿Qué hacer tú aquí? –respondió la muchacha cambiando súbitamente de una expresión adormilada a una completamente entusiasta- ¿Tú venir por mí, Ranma? –agregó lanzándose a sus brazos.

- ¿Shampoo¿Dónde está la anciana? –preguntó haciéndola a un lado bruscamente sin preocuparse por si le hacía daño- ¡Necesito hablar con ella!

- ¿La abuela Cologne? –preguntó Shampoo incrédula ignorando el hecho de que Ranma fuera agresivo con ella.

- Sí ¿Quién más? –estaba perdiendo la paciencia y se tornaba cada vez más violento- ¡Llámala inmediatamente¡Es más, no hagas nada, yo la llamaré¡ANCIANA!

El apuesto chico de cabello negro trenzado y ojos azules entró a la casa empujando a Shampoo bruscamente para apartarla de su camino gritando desesperadamente, derribando puertas a su paso en busca de la anciana (También se dio cuenta de que no conocía la casa por dentro y por lo tanto ignoraba la ubicación del cuarto de huéspedes donde se estaba quedando Cologne). Cuando finalmente escuchó la voz de la vieja, respondiendo calmadamente, se dirigió hacia donde procedía el sonido buscando desesperadamente. Entró a su habitación tirando la puerta y la encontró semi recostada despabilándose sobre su cama y tapada con una gruesa cobija.

- ¿Por qué armas tanto alboroto, muchacho? –preguntó Cologne sorprendida pero sin sobresaltarse- ¿Qué es ese escándalo que te traes?

- Vengo a que me diga qué fue lo que pasó con Akane –demandó violentamente el chico sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por calmarse- ¡Exijo que me diga qué fue lo que hizo con ella¡¿En dónde está en este momento!

- En su casa durmiendo, seguramente –respondió la anciana sin inmutarse consultando el reloj que colgaba de la pared- Es una hora en la que usualmente la gente duerme, prometido...

Ranma no entendía nada ¿La anciana acababa de llamarlo "Prometido"¿Cómo que Akane estaba durmiendo en su casa¿Y por qué Shampoo parecía no estar afectada emocionalmente en lo más mínimo si la última vez que la vio no podía ni hablar? Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de acomodar sus recuerdos, volteó a ver a Shampoo. Ella estaba parada en la puerta mirándolo sorprendida sin pronunciar palabra alguna pero no parecía perturbada al verlo preguntando por Akane y sus ojos no mostraban señas de lágrimas en lo más mínimo, su expresión más bien era de desconcierto y curiosidad, luego volteó a ver a la anciana.

- ¿Quiere decir que Akane no está… -tragó saliva, la simple suposición hacía que le recorriera un escalofrío helado por la médula ósea- …muerta? –vaciló aún dudando de la honestidad de la vieja, seguramente sólo querían confundirlo o no había llegado hasta el punto de matar a Akane, quizá únicamente la había herido gravemente... o había hecho algo aún peor... conocía las armas de Shampoo, pero la abuela era una anciana de más de 100 años con muchos recursos impredecibles...

- Claro que no, prometido –respondió la anciana recostándose lentamente- Al menos no que yo sepa, así que, si no tienes nada importante que decir, por favor retírate de mi alcoba, soy una mujer con muchos años encima y necesito mis horas de sueño... –y con estas palabras se volteó hacia la pared y se durmió de nuevo.

Ranma salió un poco desorientado de la habitación pero ignoró la mirada interrogante de Shampoo quien no se atrevía a hablar, intimidada por su repentina agresividad y salió corriendo hacia la casa de los Tendo, todo parecía muy extraño, tenía muchas dudas dando vueltas en su cabeza y nadie cerca para responderlas pero si Akane aún estaba con vida tenía que verla. No había llegado a la casa todavía cuando un paraguas rojo pasó rozando su cara y se clavo a escasos metros de él en el pavimento de la calle.

- ¡Ranma Saotome! –una voz muy familiar lo llamó desde la oscuridad de un callejón desierto- ¡Prepárate a morir!

- ¿Ryoga? –su voz estaba fatigada y lo último que quería en ese momento era tener un enfrentamiento, estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente y hubiera preferido que ya que ninguno de los dos estaba maldito, por lo menos Ryoga y él ya serían amigos... realmente necesitaba alguien con quién hablar- ¿Y ahora qué es lo que quieres? Pensé que los panes no te importaban tanto...

- ¿Panes¿De qué hablas Ranma¿Cuáles panes? –preguntaba extrañado sin abandonar su posición de ataque y acercándose con un puño amenazador- ¿Estás tratando de burlarte de mí?

- Supongo que es eso lo que te molesta ya que ese fue el motivo original por el que empezaste a cazarme –respondió resignadamente Ranma esquivando el puñetazo del muchacho con un gesto de desgano que solamente contribuyó a encender la cólera de su atacante.

- ¡No¡A mí no me importan ningunos panes¡Yo vengo a pelear por el amor de Akane! –decía sin dejar de atacarlo.

- ¿El amor de Akane¿Estás loco¿Qué nunca te enteraste de que me casé con Shampoo? –finalmente decidió dejarse golpear por Ryoga puesto que ya no sentía tener fuerzas para seguir esquivándolo pero justamente cuando su puño estaba a escasos centímetros del rostro de Ranma, Ryoga se quedó petrificado.

- ¿Te casaste con Shampoo¿Y qué ocurrió con tu compromiso con Akane¿Decidiste anularlo? –sonaba más desconcertado que contento, y en realidad estaba preocupado por la reacción que hubiera tenido Akane ante esta situación.

- No tuve remedio, cuando la conocí, Shampoo ya era mi esposa –respondió dejándose caer sentado en el piso, ya sin fuerzas para nada, una cosa era saberlo pero tener que relatarlo dolía aún más...

- Ranma ¿Te has vuelto loco? –la voz de Ryoga sonaba mucho más tranquilizada y una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro mientras lo miraba burlescamente, agachándose frente a él para quedar a su altura- Tú eres el prometido de Akane ¿Qué clase de hechizo te lanzó la vieja momia esta vez para que alucinaras así?

Los azules ojos del muchacho brillaron con una repentina chispa de esperanza ¿Era verdad eso que estaba escuchando en ese momento¿No sería solamente un espejismo fruto de su desesperación¿Realmente estaba ahí Ryoga diciéndole que Shampoo nunca se casó con él? Ambos jóvenes se miraron durante un rato, petrificados y sin saber cómo reaccionar...

- ¿Ryoga...?–comenzó tímidamente Ranma- ...

- No tengo idea de qué es lo que sucede contigo Ranma... –dijo el chico con la mirada fija en el suelo y moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado en un gesto de desaprobación- Pero sea lo que sea...

- ¡No me sucede nada! –se apresuró a interrumpirlo con una emoción inmensamente grande fluyendo por todo su cuerpo y repentinamente se dio cuenta de algo: su padre lo había golpeado con su letrero de panda... estaba transformado en panda cuando él despertó en su antigua habitación- ¡Por fin las cosas están sucediendo como debieron desde un principio¡Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer!... ¡Tengo otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien! ((Seguramente me quedé dormido mientras pensaba que ya estaba harto de mi maldición y fantaseaba con buscar el espejo mágico del viejo chivo))

Ranma corrió hacia la casa de la familia Tendo sintiendo la más intensa alegría que hubiese experimentado jamás y dejando a un confundido Ryoga en medio de la calle sin atreverse a seguirlo ¡No era real¡Todo había sido una terrible pesadilla¡Nunca había regresado al pasado ni se había casado con Shampoo¡Akane era su prometida! No sintió el tiempo que tardó en llegar a la casa, estaba agitado pero no sentía el cansancio, en su interior fluía una energía impresionante, tenía ganas de gritar, sentía que si brincaba podría llegar al cielo y mucho más allá... Entró directo hacia la habitación de la más pequeña de las hijas de Soun, casi sin pensar en lo que hacía abrió la puerta de golpe y la encontró dormida en su cama con la bata azul claro de dragones azul marino, tal y como la había soñado antes de ir a ver el amanecer. Ella despertó bruscamente por el sonido de la puerta y se ruborizó al verlo dentro de su cuarto. Él estaba ruborizado y respiraba agitadamente, pero la miraba como si no se estuviera dando cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y realmente así era.

- ¡Fuera de aquí¡Pervertido! –la chica gritó enérgicamente sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de ella mientras le lanzaba una almohada con una mano y con la otra levantaba la sábana para cubrirse- ¿Qué acaso nunca vas a aprender a tocar antes de entrar!

- Akane, por favor… espera –balbuceó percatándose de la poca ropa que ella llevaba y atrapando la almohada hábilmente evitando que ésta le pegara de lleno en la cara- Hay algo importante… que tengo que decirte…

- ¡Podrías esperar a que amanezca! –exclamó ella con el rostro colorado, buscando con la mirada algún otro objeto para lanzarle a su prometido- ¡O aunque sea a que me vista! –agregó amenazante sosteniendo en alto la lámpara que estaba sobre su mesita de noche.

- Está bien, esperaré afuera –respondió él calmadamente, saliendo de la habitación, aunque casi inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta se dio la vuelta asomando la cabeza- En realidad no es que me interese ver… -se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que Akane ya se había puesto en pie y se estaba quitando la bata, tenía los brazos levantados, donde la prenda estaba enrollada, su torso totalmente expuesto y un calzón diminuto que hizo que casi le saliera sangre por la nariz.

- ¡RANMA! –gritó ella lanzándole la silla mientras se cubría el pecho con un brazo, ésta cayó exactamente sobre la cabeza del estupefacto muchacho, estrellándolo contra la pared de enfrente- ¿Es que acaso nunca vas a aprender¡¡Si tanto te repugna verme con tan poca ropa, deja de entrar a mi habitación cuando intento cambiarme!

- ¡Claro que no me repugna, tonta! –le respondió Ranma indignado desde el piso, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, ella se quedó petrificada pero antes de que él pudiera insultarla para tratar de encubrir su reciente confesión, cerró la puerta de un sonoro golpe… él se sonrojó a no dar más, no era que realmente quisiera retractarse de lo que dijo… no esta vez…

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, la chica de ojos color chocolate y cabello azul oscuro salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta cautelosamente detrás de ella. Traía puesto un vestido corto color amarillo claro que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, de tirantes ligeramente gruesos y un estampado de florecillas lilas. Todavía tenía el rostro ruborizado pero ya estaba casi acostumbrada a incidentes por el estilo, el haber vivido bajo el mismo techo que el muchacho por tanto tiempo la había expuesto a situaciones parecidas en muchas ocasiones por lo que dudaba que hubiera parte de su cuerpo que a él le faltara ver y (se sonrojó más) viceversa. Él ya se había quitado el mueble de encima y había podido controlar su casi hemorragia nasal, estaba sentado en el piso de espaldas a ella con las piernas cruzadas en posición de flor de loto. Ella se aclaró la garganta para atraer su atención y se recargó ligeramente sobre la puerta, su nuca apoyada sobre el letrero con forma de pato que decía su nombre.

- ¿Y bien? –se decidió a hablar, asumiendo que el chico no iniciaría la conversación- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme que no podía esperar hasta que amanezca? –inquirió ligeramente irritada porque la hubiese despertado a esas horas de la noche.

- Bueno… yo… -balbuceó el chico sin moverse de su posición de meditación- Quería decirte que… yo… quizá… no me desagrades… tanto… -bajó la cabeza, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada de su interlocutora- Como trato de aparentar la mayor parte del tiempo…

- Ay, Ranma, eres un tonto –río ella, enternecida por la actitud del chico, todo el rubor se desvaneció de sus mejillas- Tú tampoco me desagradas, fue por eso que te dije que quería que fuésemos amigos…

- ¡No es eso lo que quiero decir! –se apresuró a aclarar el muchacho, poniéndose de pie de un salto y quedando cara a cara frente a ella, los ojos azul profundo fijos en los de la chica- No sólo no me desagradas… me gustas… -la frustración comenzaba a llenarlo poco a poco ¿Por qué no podía decirlo?- ¡Maldición, Akane¡Realmente te amo!

- Ranma… -la joven de cabello corto se había quedado sin habla y sus ojos se abrieron de tal modo que parecían poder salírsele de sus cuencas, parecía asustada y esto no le gustó al chico en lo más mínimo, le recordó demasiado a la parte de su sueño en la que le había pedido que se fugara con él- Yo… -el incómodo silencio se prolongaba mientras la chica escogía con mucho cuidado las palabras adecuadas, esto hacía que el joven de cabello azabache se pusiera cada vez más nervioso.

- No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada… sólo quería que lo supieras –la interrumpió cabizbajo y desviando la mirada, dándose la vuelta para volver a su propia habitación interpretando la indecisión de su prometida como una respuesta negativa- Perdón por haberte despertado tan temprano… -agregó dándole la espalda, incapaz de enfrentar su mirada.

No vinieron palabras, solamente sintió como los brazos de la chica lo rodeaban y su rostro se acurrucaba contra su espalda, él se quedó quieto observando las manos de ella sobre los pectorales masculinos sin poderlo creer. Podía escuchar y sentir levemente el aire caliente que ella exhalaba sobre su camisa e inmediatamente se liberó ligeramente del abrazo para darse la vuelta y quedar frente a frente con ella. En los ojos cafés había un brillo que él jamás le había visto (salvo en algunas muy contadas ocasiones en las que él le decía algo lindo) y una sonrisa temerosa se asomaba en sus labios sonrosados, el corazón latiéndoles a todo lo que da. El muchacho de la trenza podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas ardiendo en color rojo, pero intentó ser valiente y abrazándola contra su pecho, se acercó despacio, mientras Akane cerraba los ojos, para depositar lentamente sus labios sobre los de ella. Eran suaves… dulces y… tensos, ella estaba nerviosa, intentó abrir la boca un poco pero ella parecía no saber lo que estaba pasando. La siguió besando hasta que sintió como, no sólo sus labios, sino su cuerpo entero se iba relajando y sintió una de las manos femeninas acariciar su rostro. No se dio cuenta en qué momento la muchacha lo arrastró adentro de la habitación… o si había sido él quien la había arrinconado hasta ahí… todo fue tan incierto y tan impreciso, el tiempo se detuvo y a la vez avanzó perdiendo sus parámetros normales… tampoco se dieron cuenta de su paso… simplemente los rayos del sol comenzaron a salir anunciándoles que ya habían pasado varias horas, pero lo único que encontraron los rayos de luz al atravesar la ventana, fue a un par de jóvenes dormidos y abrazados sobre la cama.

Notas de la autora Bueno pues aunque no lo parezca éste es el final, si no entendieron en qué momento inició la pesadilla, vayan al primer capítulo y fíjense en el inicio, hay una escena, cuando Ranma está divagando en su habitación, en la que el chico se recuesta sobre su futon y es ahí donde se queda dormido… sí, lo sé, creo que debí haber enfatizado más esa parte, pensaré en algo decente que ponerle y volveré a subir el capitulo. 

_En fin, eso es todo aunque no se preocupen, eso no quiere decir que no podamos ver nada más de este fic (como si realmente a alguien le hubiese gustado) porque todavía hay un epílogo y desde mi muy humilde punto de vista (si es que cuenta ya que soy la misma autora), éste es un poco más decente que toda la historia completa, además de que subsana ligeramente los huecos que dejé pendientes en ésta. Quizá próximamente me anime a hacer alguna ((sidestory)) acerca del mundo paralelo que Ranma visitó en sus sueños, aunque no prometo nada ya que la inspiración simplemente se rehúsa a llegar a mí._

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por leer el fic_

_P.D. Perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir el capítulo, había pensado en mejorar un poco el final pero no encontré de que forma se podría hacer, pido mil disculpas por lo que yo considero un final tan nefasto desde un crítico punto de vista, es más, me da tanta vergüenza que el próximo fin de semana subiré el epílogo para evitar que el mayor número de personas posibles se queden con este mal sabor de boca, ahora sí, mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí._

_LunaGitana_


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo De Vuelta A La Realidad**

"_Cuando El Mundo Real Es Mucho Más Complicado Que El De Los Sueños"_

La chica de cabello corto miraba nadar a un grupo cercano de niños sentada sobre la arena. A su lado estaba una pequeña niña más o menos de cinco años, con cabello corto, negro y ondulado… sus ojos eran verdes como un par de hermosas esmeraldas, a pesar que dentro de ellos se podía ver claramente cierta huella de timidez e inseguridad, el estar al lado de la chica de ojos cafés la hacía sentir segura y protegida. Akane le acarició la cabeza maternalmente y le sonrió, la niña le devolvió la sonrisa mientras revolvía un poco de arena con las manos. A pesar de que se encontraban en plenas vacaciones de verano, Kaede le había tomado tanto cariño a su joven maestra de karate que la visitaba con mucha frecuencia y esta vez, la hija más chica de la familia Tendo había ido a solicitar el permiso para llevarse a su alumna de paseo a la playa, toda la familia Tendo estaba ahí, junto con los Saotome y el maestro Happosai. El "Neko Hanten" se había trasladado a la playa como solía hacerlo todos los veranos y Ukyo también había llevado su carrito de Okonomiyakis. Un pato blanco se acercó agitando las alas torpemente, asustando a la niña, quien se abrazó a Akane con una expresión de sobresalto pero sin emitir sonido alguno. La joven rió recibiendo cariñosamente a Kaede en su regazo mientras con una mano recogía unos anteojos bastante peculiares de la arena y los colocaba con cuidado sobre el pico del pato.

- "¡Hola, Mousse!" –lo saludó alegremente justo en el momento que una sombra las cubrió, al subir la mirada se encontró con una cara sonriente muy familiar- "Y Shampoo…" –agregó con un poco de fastidio, reparando en la charola cargada de platos de fideos que llevaba la chica de largo cabello lila.

- "Nihao" –dijo la aludida por toda respuesta, sin quitar los ojos de la niña, quien la veía con cierto temor- "¿Ranma? ¿Dónde estar?" –inquirió volviendo los ojos color carmesí hacia la chica de cabello azul e ignorando al pato que ahora intentaba atraer su atención aleteando ruidosamente.

- "No lo sé" –respondió la aludida abrazando con más fuerza a Kaede pues el pato la estaba asustando mucho- "Supongo que debe haber ido a comprar Okonomiyaki con Ukyo, me dijo que tenía hambre…" –le lanzó una mirada irritada al pato, quien no se daba por vencido- "Oye ¿No tienes algo de agua caliente?... es que este pato está asustando a Kae-Chan" –agregó incómoda tanto por el miedo de la niña como por la forma tan cruel en la que la chica ignoraba a Mousse.

- "¡Malo!" –exclamó la chica china ignorando la última frase de su interlocutora- "¡Ranma no deber comer nada que no le de Shampoo!" –y diciendo esto, se alejó dejando al pequeño pato sobre la arena.

Akane se sintió mal por el individuo y trató de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que ella le conseguiría agua caliente, cargó a la niña entre sus brazos y caminó hacia uno de los puestos de comida seguida de cerca por el pato, quien se hubiera visto realmente cómico por ser una mascota poco común si no fuera porque iba cabizbajo y sin ánimos. El señor que atendía el establecimiento le proporcionó gustoso una tetera a la chica, embelesado por su belleza y fue en ese preciso momento, justo antes de buscar un lugar oculto para rociar al pato con el agua, cuando se dio cuenta de que al momento de cambiar de vuelta a humano, aparecería desnudo. No quería causarle un trauma psicológico a Kaede así que primero fue a donde estaba su familia para agarrar su toalla. Todos estaban nadando excepto Kasumi, quien hacía un castillo de arena para su pequeño hijo de dos años, ella sonrió amablemente al verla y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la extraña presencia del pato blanco, éste había permanecido tan silencioso como si se tratara de un objeto inanimado. Incluso Kaede se había dado cuenta de su tristeza y ahora intentaba acariciarlo con una mano dudosa mientras con la otra se aferraba a la mano de su maestra para armarse de valor. Akane buscaba con su mano libre, alguna prenda que pudiera prestarle al infortunado muchacho aunque en realidad lo que ocupaba su mente era cómo explicarle a la pequeña niña lo que estaba a punto de presenciar.

- "¿Buscas algo en especial, Akane?" –le preguntó su hermana mayor, después de haberla estado observando revolver su bolsa por un buen rato- "¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?" –su tierno bebé estaba entretenido jugando con un largo mechón de su cabello.

- "No… en realidad… yo sólo…" –balbuceó nerviosa sin encontrar una buena explicación- "Quiero hacerte una pregunta, Kasumi" –cambió el tema mientras su rostro era invadido por un aire de preocupación, a su lado, la niña ya había logrado acercarse al pato y le hacía caricias para tratar de animarlo- "¿Cómo podrías explicarle a un niño… algo como… la maldición de Ranma, por ejemplo?"

- "A los niños les gusta la magia" –comentó sonriendo la aludida, tomando entre sus brazos al bebé que se había aburrido del juego y ahora intentaba alejarse caminando tras un cangrejo- "Además son mucho más perceptivos de lo que nosotros creemos…"

Esta vez la sonrisa fue dirigida hacia Kaede, quien se sonrojó levemente y volteó a ver a su maestra enderezándose (se había inclinado para tocar a Mousse) y escondiendo detrás de su espalda, la mano con la que había estado acariciando al pato. Akane agradeció a su hermana y se alejó cargando su toalla, con la niña tomada de su mano y el pato aún siguiéndola como perrito faldero. Una vez que estuvieron en una parte vacía de la playa, escondidos entre las rocas, Kaede tomó el suceso mucho mejor de lo que su joven mentora se lo esperaba, sin embargo, el ánimo del chico de largo cabello negro y anteojos de espiral no mejoraba en absoluto. Ahora se había quitado los lentes y miraba huecamente hacia el mar sentado sobre una piedra y sosteniendo con una mano la toalla que la chica de cabello azul le había prestado para cubrirse. Su larga cabellera color azabache volaba con el viento acariciando sus hombros, tenía un físico bien formado gracias a su entrenamiento de artes marciales y, Akane pensó, no era tan mal parecido después de todo, ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado, colocando a la pequeña niña sobre sus piernas. Estuvieron en silencio un rato hasta que la niña vio unas gaviotas y se levantó para perseguirlas.

- "Estás así por Shampoo ¿Verdad?" –intentó entablar una conversación en un leve susurro sin quitarle la vista de encima a su alumna de cabello negro ondulado- "Ella puede ser tan cruel a veces…" –prosiguió realmente compadecida por el muchacho.

- "Saotome me dijo lo que pasó entre ustedes" –interrumpió el joven, sobresaltando a la chica y haciéndola ruborizar- "Fui a retarlo a un duelo por el amor de Shampoo…" –continuó hablando, parecía haber estado esperando el momento adecuado para decírselo a alguien- "Él me dijo que lo olvidara porque tú eres su prometida y Shampoo no tiene nada que ver con él…"

- "Mousse…" –la muchacha tenía el ceño fruncido y realmente sentía pena por el dolor del aludido.

- "Esta misma mañana fui a verla y a decirle todo esto, pensé que finalmente así me aceptaría…" –la interrumpió el joven abruptamente- "Pero ella no me creyó, me dijo que dejara de insistir… que para ella yo solamente soy un amigo de la infancia y que nunca seré nada más…" –sus ojos se habían tornado vidriosos y bajó la cabeza miserablemente- "Me voy a regresar a China…" –murmuró casi inaudiblemente y se levantó de golpe para alejarse cabizbajo, aún envuelto con la toalla de la chica, que a pesar de ser muy femenina, no lo hacía ver gracioso a causa del inmenso dolor que emanaba su persona.

Ella lo miró partir tristemente y sin saber qué hacer, quería ayudarlo pero sabía que no había manera, la única que podría hacer algo por él se encontraba persiguiendo a Ranma en ese momento, ajena a todo el sufrimiento por el que pasaba su amigo. Su fiel amigo, quien había dado su vida por ella, dedicándola a tratar de complacerla, de ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, de estar ahí para ella sin esperar nada a cambio, excepto quizá un poco de amor… Akane se levantó y llamó a la niña, quien ahora se encontraba observando de cerca de un grupo de cangrejos y juntas se dirigieron al puesto de Ukyo, ya era hora de comer y esa vez no se había molestado en intentar hacer bolas de arroz para llevar, ya estaba harta y después de tantos años, finalmente había comprendido que nunca aprendería a cocinar bien. La niña se mostró entusiasmada de saborear un delicioso Okonomiyaki con fideos de Yakisoba por lo que fue sonriendo todo el camino, esto, en su caso era el equivalente de correr y brincar cantando hacia el establecimiento de comida. Había muchos clientes y entre ellos destacaba una voluptuosa pelirroja de ojos azules que, además de llamar la atención por su exótica belleza, lo hacía por la forma tan masculina de devorar el okonomiyaki que la cocinera le había servido.

- "¡Hey, Akane!" –saludó después de tragar un bocado particularmente grande- "Pensé que habías dicho que no tenías hambre."

- "No tengo" –respondió ella abriéndose paso entre el grupo de gente que ordenaba ruidosamente y cargando a la niña para no perderla entre la multitud- "Pero no puedo dejar a Kae-Chan sin comer" –luego se dirigió a la cocinera de largo cabello castaño y ojos azules- "¡Por favor prepara uno más, Ukyo!" –la aludida asintió levemente sin perder la concentración y cocinando a una velocidad impresionante.

- "¿Y tú no vas a comer?" –inquirió la pelirroja desviando la atención de su comida por primera vez, en su voz se distinguía claramente un aire de preocupación.

- "No te preocupes, comeré más al rato… es que en este momento no tengo ganas…" –bajó la vista y su mente voló instantáneamente a lo que le había dicho el chino de anteojos de espiral, tanto la niña como la pelirroja la miraron extrañadas y consternadas.

En poco rato, el okonomiyaki de Kaede estuvo listo y servido frente a ella, el apetito voraz de la pelirroja había desaparecido por completo y ahora jugueteaba la masa mordisqueando ocasionalmente aquí y allá, preguntándose el por qué de la falta de apetito de su prometida. La gente se fue segregando paulatinamente después de saciar su hambre y ahora los únicos que quedaban eran, la cocinera, la pelirroja, Akane y la niña, ésta última comía lentamente disfrutando cada bocado. Ukyo se había acercado igualmente intrigada y había ofrecido cocinar otra pizza japonesa para la chica de cabello corto pero ésta lo rechazó amablemente argumentando que regresaría por otro más tarde, esto no engañaba a ninguna de las presentes. Un muy apuesto y alto muchacho se acercó al carrito galantemente. Traía puesto un traje de baño de tanga y su cuerpo marcado lo hacía ver imponente, el aceite bronceador que se había untado hacía lucir su piel brillante y resaltaba sus enormes pectorales, sus ojos eran color caramelo y su cabello ondulado color chocolate. Sonrió dejando a la vista una brillante y blanquísima dentadura y se acercó a las chicas haciendo fuerza con los brazos, exhibiendo sus muy desarrollados bíceps.

- "Buenas tardes, hermosas señoritas" –saludó mirando a Akane de forma insinuante- "¿Me permite invitarle algo?" –ofreció percatándose de que la chica no estaba comiendo nada, la pelirroja miró al cielo con un gesto de enfado y comenzó a comer con la cara apoyada en una mano.

- "Muchas gracias, pero no…" –respondió amablemente la chica con una sonrisa- "En este momento estoy con mi hija, quizá será en otra ocasión" –Ranma se atragantó con el bocado y Ukyo se apresuró a proporcionarle un vaso de agua, sin embargo, el chico parecía no rendirse.

- "Podría invitarlas a las dos" –insistió el hombre, inclinándose para quedar a la altura de la niña- "Si no quieren más okonomiyaki, puedo invitarles unos helados ¿No te gustaría, pequeña?" –ofreció, seguro de que si la niña aceptaba, la _((madre))_ no podría negarse.

- "No tengo ganas de comer helado" –respondió la niña limpiándose la boca dignamente- "Además mi mamá me prometió que hoy pasearíamos sólo ella y yo" –y después de mirar a la chica e intercambiar pícaras sonrisas con ella, volvió su atención a la pizza y continuó comiendo.

- "¡¿Qué rayos fue eso!" –preguntó la atónita pelirroja aún tosiendo levemente mientras Ukyo reía asombrada por la astucia de la joven de ojos cafés, una vez que el desconocido estuvo a prudente distancia, alejándose derrotado.

- "Simplemente que Kae-Chan y yo nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para rechazar las invitaciones de todos esos tipos engreídos y patanes" –respondió ella abrazando cariñosamente a la pequeña que tenía sentada sobre su regazo- "¿Verdad, Kae-Chan?"

Ambas rieron alegremente y Ranma se sintió un poco más tranquilo ya que ahora no tendría que preocuparse por los molestos tipos que intentaran cortejar a su prometida y también porque había visto por un leve momento, que parecía haber olvidado temporalmente la razón por la cual no tenía ganas de comer. Entre juegos y bromas, la pelirroja persuadió a Akane de que comiera, inclusive jugando, la tomó del mentón e introdujo en su boca u trozo de su propia pizza japonesa con los dedos. La chica cocinera de mirada zafiro esperaba que la de cabello índigo le diera un potente golpe que la lanzara volando por los aires, sin embrago eso nunca sucedió, la más pequeña de las hijas Tendo se tragó el bocado y, repitiéndole a la pelirroja ojiazul que era _((un cerdo))_, tomó otro trozo de okonomiyaki con sus propios dedos y se lo metió a la fuerza a la boca de la chica de la trenza. Kaede las miraba _((pelear))_ con una leve sonrisa mientras seguía degustando su comida, aunque la cocinera, por el contrario, se había dado cuenta con tristeza, de que algo había cambiado drásticamente entre ellos. Desde el principio, cuando recién llegó a Japón, supo lo que ellos sentían el uno por el otro y con el paso de los años fue testigo de la extraña pero aún así estrecha relación que habían ido forjando, al igual que recientemente había sido testigo de su _((nueva amistad))_, pero esto era algo totalmente distinto. Se podía sentir la química entre ellos y aunque no actuaban cariñosamente el uno con el otro, claramente se veía el aura de romanticismo que los rodeaba.

- "Nos vemos luego, Ukyo" –se despidió la joven de ojos color chocolate después de casi media hora, habían estado platicando amenamente mientras comían después de la _((pelea))_, sin embargo, ella no había podido dejar de notar que desde ese momento, la cocinera se veía mucho más desanimada- "Kae-Chan me prometió que me enseñaría a nadar" –agregó guiñando un ojo y sonriendo alegremente mientras la niña se despedía con la mano- "El okonomiyaki estuvo delicioso como siempre, gracias" –agregó antes de darse la media vuelta, sabía que esos dos tenían mucho de que hablar.

- "Gracias a ti, Akane" –replicó la chica con una sonrisa fingida y ligeramente apática- "Mucho gusto en conocerte, Kaede" –agregó forzando aún más su sonrisa para ser amable con la pequeña.

- "U-Chan…" –comenzó a hablar la pelirroja con las pupilas azul rey carentes de brillo, quería mucho a Ukyo como amiga y sinceramente le dolía el hacer algo que pudiera lastimarla, pero sabía que no le quedaba de otra- "Yo…"

- "No tienes que decirme nada" –la interrumpió ella con los ojos vidriosos- "Ya me habías dicho, es sólo que es una cosa muy distinta el saberlo que el verlo con mis propios ojos…" –agregó volteando en dirección contraria a donde estaba la chica de la trenza- "No te preocupes por mí, Ran-Chan, voy a estar bien… -prosiguió a pesar de que ni siquiera ella misma se lo creía- "¿Sabes? Ayer Tsubasa me invitó a salir y acepté… fue una velada agradable, creo que cuando está vestido de hombre no es tan malo después de todo… -a pesar de que intentó hablar con un tono casual, no se escuchaba natural.

- "Pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos seguir siendo tan buenos amigos como antes ¿No es así?" –trató de animarla la pelirroja, dándole palmaditas en un hombro.

Ella le sonrió tímidamente y asintió limpiándose una lágrima traviesa que se le había escapado de los ojos. Lo había amado por tanto tiempo que ahora que lo había perdido oficialmente sentía un profundo hueco en su corazón. A pesar de eso, se había perdido en su sonrisa y su mente volaba al mundo de los recuerdos, perdiéndose en aquel día, ese día en el que todo empezó, matando de golpe todas sus esperanzas de cumplir la promesa que Genma Saotome hizo con su padre. El día que nació una nueva relación entre los hijos de Tendo y Saotome, el mismo día que murió la casi inexistente probabilidad de un futuro donde pudieran estar juntos…

_((FLASHBACK DE UKYO))_

_Es un día aparentemente normal en el "Ucchan", la joven cocinera de okonomiyakis que lo atiende está preparando la mezcla y pica los ingredientes para tener todo listo a la hora de abrir. Es temprano todavía para recibir clientes por lo que se sobresalta ligeramente cuando escucha la puerta abrirse. Al girar a ver se encuentra con un muchacho de brillantes ojos azules y larga cabellera negra atada en una trenza. Su sonrisa es la más radiante que le ha visto jamás y la hace estremecer por completo, el verlo sonreír así hace que se sienta en las nubes._

_- "¡¡U-Chan!" –entra gritando eufórico y atraviesa la barra que los separa con un hábil salto- "¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte!" –su rostro está radiante de felicidad y eso hace que el corazón de la cocinera se acelere y las manos comiencen a temblarle._

_- "Ran-Chan…" –responde a pesar de que la vez parece estar desvaneciéndose de su garganta y siente como sus rodillas chocan una contra la otra- "Dime…" (("¡Ahora sí me va a decir que me ama! ¡ESTOY SEGURA!")) –piensa mientras se enciende un particular brillo en su mirada zafiro._

_- "Yo…" –se detiene para tragar saliva sonrojándose, se acaba de dar cuenta de que es más difícil de lo que pensó al principio- "Le confesé a Akane mis verdaderos sentimientos" –suelta de golpe haciendo que el corazón de la cocinera se detenga y en su rostro aparezca una terrible expresión de desesperanza- "¡Y ella siente lo mismo por mí!" –el orgullo del cual hasta la fecha no se ha podido deshacer lo obliga a dejar bien clara esta parte del asunto._

_- "Que bien, Ran-Chan" –responde ella con una voz hueca mientras se inclina para recoger la espátula de que dejó caer ruidosamente al piso al recibir la noticia- "Es una excelente noticia" –el enunciado está vacío y es completamente fingido pero parece ser lo suficientemente real para engañar al interlocutor._

_El muchacho sonríe y la abraza pero ella ya no puede sentir nada, dentro de ella no sólo hay un gran vacío sino que se ha roto algo muy importante, ha perdido ese algo que le permitía experimentar sensaciones humanas. Sin embargo, el causante de todo esto parece estar tan hundido en su propia felicidad que no se percata de lo que siente su amiga de la infancia (además de que de por sí no es muy perceptivo que digamos en cuanto a sentimientos femeninos se refiere). Ukyo no escucha ni se da cuenta de nada de lo que está pasando a su alrededor, el tiempo se ha detenido para ella y ha entrado en un trance que la dejó como un cuerpo sin vida y sin habla._

_((FIN DEL FLASHBACK))_

Un cliente que se acercó preguntando si aún había servicio la trajo de regreso a la realidad y se disculpó amablemente por la falta de atención mientras se apresuraba a verter la mezcla de la masa sobre la sartén caliente. Mientras cocinaba, sus ojos se desviaron automáticamente hacia la pelirroja, a pesar de que sabía que su corazón no le pertenecía, el poder verlo sonreír sinceramente la hacía sentir mejor, de algún modo, sabía que mientras pudiera verlo tan feliz como desde aquel día, ella lo sería también. Sonrió ahora un poco más abiertamente asegurándole a su amigo de la infancia que estaría bien, luego volvió a concentrarse en el platillo que estaba preparando y la chica de la trenza se despidió de ella para dirigirse a donde estaba la familia Tendo, ya comenzaba a atardecer y todos recogían sus cosas y se secaban para regresar a la casa. No muy lejos de ahí, en la nueva ubicación del "Neko Hanten", el chico chino de largo cabello negro y anteojos de espiral recogía sus cosas empacadas para dirigirse al muelle, ya había presentado su renuncia formal con la anciana Cologne pero había decidido irse sin que Shampoo se enterase, justo cuando se disponía a salir, se encontró cara a cara con ella en la salida.

- "¿Vas a algún lado, Mousse?" –preguntó ella en chino, tenía los brazos cruzados y la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta, el tono de su voz no sonaba triste sino irritado- "¿Por qué le dijiste a mi bisabuela que te vas a regresar a China?"

- "Porque así es" –le respondió cortante, casi desafiante, en el mismo idioma, era la primera vez que le hablaba así- "¿No era eso lo que me dijiste esta mañana? ¿Qué te dejara en paz y volviera a la aldea de donde nunca debí salir?" –sus pupilas llameaban de la furia y la impotencia.

- "¡Oh, vamos Mousse!" –replicó ella con un tono de desprecio y burla, riendo levemente como restándole importancia al haber herido los sentimientos del muchacho- "Estaba enojada por las mentiras que viniste a decirme…"

- "Sea por lo que sea, Saotome se va a casar con Akane, él no te quiere, Shampoo…" –la interrumpió nuevamente, decidido a no dejarse pisotear, no esta vez- "Yo soy el que te quiero, y sin embrago, no serías capaz de aceptarme aún después de que él mismo te lo dijera a la cara" –el volumen de su voz subía sin que él pudiese controlarlo- "Preferiste vivir la ilusión de que Saotome va a visitarte al restaurante cuando en realidad va por el ramen, mientras que pudiste tener a un hombre que daba la vida por ti" –un delgado hilillo de líquido corrió por una de sus mejillas- "Me das lástima, Shampoo… pero me doy más lástima yo mismo por seguir esperando de igual forma por ti, después de ver como te desvives por alguien que te trata igual que como me tratas a mí."

Y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta de parte de la atónita chica, salió de la habitación sin dirigirle la mirada. Ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros con sus dos maletas a cuestas cuando escuchó que alguien corría tras él, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear, estaba tan enojado que incluso si Shampoo le pedía disculpas y le pedía que se quedara no lo haría, sabía que ella nunca lo querría de otra manera y no tenía caso seguir lastimándose. Había decidido que ya había descuidado a su madre por demasiado tiempo, volvería y le dedicaría la vida de la misma forma que hasta ahora lo había hecho con la amazona china de largo cabello lila. Ella lo alcanzó sin problemas y se puso frente a él para cortarle el camino.

- "Se te estaba olvidando esto" –le dijo con rencor aventándole una toalla floreada a la cara- "¡No sé cómo puedes decir que me amabas mientras hacías quién sabe qué cosas con otras chicas!" –ahora de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas- "¡Y no es que me importe! ¡Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, Mousse!"

- "La toalla de Akane…" –dijo el muchacho inconscientemente mientras la recogía del piso- "La había olvidado por completo" –se la colgó del hombro para volver a agarrar sus maletas.

- "¿Akane? ¡¿AKANE!" –la chica de mirada rubí vociferaba como poseída- "¡Ay! ¡Cómo la odio! ¡No le basta con Ranma, ahora está de resbalosa también con Mousse!" –el aludido intentó abrazarla para hacer que se calmara pero ella le dio un puñetazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer de rodillas- "¡No te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Cínico infeliz!" –y dejándolo de rodillas sobre la arena, se fue a buscar a Akane.

En una calle casi vacía, una figura femenina avanzaba con los brazos cruzados. Traía puesto un short ajustado de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes color azul cielo. Iba pensativa con la vista fija en el suela, acababa de dejar a Kaede en su casa pero lo que ocupaba sus pensamientos era la triste mirada miope del muchacho chino, a pesar de que sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer, no podía evitar atormentarse intentando buscar una solución. Un listón ondulante la regresó al mundo real junto con una lluvia de pétalos negros y una risa maniática, frente a ella cayó una chica vestida con un leotardo de gimnasia rítmica y largo cabello negro atado en una cola de lado con un listón rojo. Akane esquivó el listón sin problemas pero Kodachi había puesto poción paralizante en los pétalos y estos comenzaron a hacer efecto lentamente, una vez que la chica de ojos cafés estaba completamente entumida, la gimnasta sacó su clava con picos retractables y se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. La joven de cabello azul cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero fue rescatada por un musculoso chico que la cargó y dio un salto justo en el momento preciso. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con unos ojos cafés que ella conocía muy bien.

- "¡Ryoga!" –exclamó recuperándose lentamente del efecto de las rosas negras- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estabas entrenando en las montañas…"

- "Así era, pero…" –se sonrojó de sobremanera al caer en la cuenta de que tenía a Akane cargada y la depositó sutilmente sobre la reja a la que había saltado para ponerla a salvo- "¿Por qué te está atacando esta loca?" –cambió de tema rápidamente, la aludida se tambaleó y se abrazó a él para no caerse, lo que lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso.

- "Lo siento mucho, Ryoga" –se disculpó la chica aún colgada del cuello del muchacho- "Lo que pasa es que aún tengo el cuerpo un poco entumido…" –sonrió a modo de disculpa- "Le puso poción paralizante a los pétalos de rosa" –agregó como explicación a pesar de que él no la estaba escuchando en absoluto.

- "¡Akane Tendo!" –los interrumpió la rosa negra- "¿Cómo te atreves a querer quitarme a mi amado Ranma y además exhibirte en tan livianas y pecaminosas prácticas con este otro hombre? Yo, la rosa negra, te castigaré por eso…"

- "¡No poder creer eso de ti, Akane!" –la voz de la sensual amazona de rojas pupilas llegó hasta ellas del otro lado de la calle- "Primero Ranma, luego Mousse y ahora Ryoga ¿Qué creer tú?" –en su mirada rubí había un destello casi maligno de furia que no se le había visto nunca- "¡Yo ser quien dar merecido a ti!"

- "¿De qué estás hablando, Shampoo?" –el efecto de la poción ya estaba pasando y la chica se bajaba torpemente de la reja mientras el muchacho de la pañoleta en la frente aún seguía petrificado y soñando en su mundo- "¿Mousse? ¿Sabes que él ha estado muy triste por tu culpa? ¿Sabes que quiere regresar a China?"

- "Sí ¡Y también saber que Mousse tener toalla de Akane sobre su cama!" –le reclamó la chica de largo cabello lila con lágrimas de furia amenazando salir de sus ojos- "¿Cómo explicar eso tú?" –demandó furiosa acercándose a ella amenazante.

- "Eso fue por tu propia culpa" –replicó la aludida sin dejarse intimidar y devolviéndole la mirada desafiante- "Porque no le hacías caso cuando estaba transformado en pato, fui a buscar agua caliente para él y le presté la toalla para que no anduviera desnudo" –concluyó la joven mientras la amazona se quedaba petrificada.

- "Entonces… Mousse…" –la muchacha estaba estupefacta y balbuceaba con la mirada perdida- "Él nunca…"

Shampoo se llevó una mano al pecho y estrujó su blusa con dolor, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que la verdadera razón de su furia había sido por celos… durante todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, el chico chino de anteojos jamás se había mostrado interesado en alguna chica que no fuera ella, ni siquiera tenía amigas o inclusive amigos, Shampoo había sido todo su mundo y jamás había sido testigo de que él conviviera con más personas. Por primera vez se había enfrentado a la posibilidad de que él tuviera algo que ver con otra ¿Y cuál había sido su reacción? Una furia indescriptible, un odio inexplicable hacia la que creía que había tenido algo que ver con él. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para ella el que Mousse la amara y venerara casi obsesivamente. Ahora entendía el penetrante dolor de su pecho, no era por haberse enterado de que Ranma se había decidido por Akane, era por la partida del joven que la había amado desde la infancia a tal punto de haber dejado todo lo que conocía y lo que tenía por seguirla a un país desconocido. No dijo nada más y se alejó corriendo, los otros tres presentes la miraron perplejos pero después la gimnasta volvió a reírse maniáticamente para lanzar otro de sus ataques.

- "¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú, Kodachi?" –inquirió la chica Tendo en un suspiro mientras atrapaba el listón de la susodicha- "Si es por Ryoga, no tienes que preocuparte… él y yo solamente somos amigos" –agregó resignada (porque sabía que con la rosa negra no se puede razonar) mientras el muchacho de la pañoleta sentía como si le atravesaran el corazón con una daga- "¿No es así, Ryoga?" –le preguntó al muchacho con una sonrisa sin sospechar nada.

- "A mí no me importa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con este hombre…" –replicó la aludida despectivamente sin esperar la respuesta del chico- "Lo que no permitiré es que sigas intentando robarme a mi Ranma" –agregó lanzándole un grupo de clavas y tomándola por sorpresa.

Akane no esperaba el ataque por lo que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar (además de que en cuanto a artes marciales es un poco lenta) sin embargo las clavas rebotaron a unos cuantos centímetros de ella como si hubieran chocado con una barrera invisible de la cual sólo se distinguía una mancha amarilla con rojo, traslúcida y ligeramente borrosa. Las clavas cayeron al piso y a ambos lados de la chica estaban parados dos muchachos en posición de ataque, listos para desviar más clavas de la misma forma que lo habían hecho. Akane los miró sorprendida y una pequeña gota de sudor apareció en su frente. Ranma frunció el ceño hacia Kodachi y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella con aire amenazador. La rosa negra se puso nerviosa, con una mano temblorosa, sacó una de sus flores rociadas con poción paralizante pero el muchacho se la arrebató, lanzándola al aire con desprecio.

- "Escúchame bien, Kodachi" –le dijo prácticamente regañándola- "Estoy harto de tus tonterías, deja en paz a Akane o te las verás conmigo" –en sus ojos había un brillo que ella jamás le había visto (lo cual no era raro porque en realidad no lo conocía muy bien, era muy poco lo que habían convivido)- "Y no me importa que seas una chica, igual puedo darte una paliza" –agregó con un tono de voz que hizo que a la chica de cola de lado se le helaran hasta los huesos.

- "…" -la joven lo miró temblorosa y titubeando por un momento pero casi al momento recobró su expresión de maniática- "¡La rosa negra nunca se dará por vencida!" –exclamó finalmente alejándose y con su misma risa diabólica de costumbre, a los tres muchachos les apareció una ENORME gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- "¡Gracias por venir a salvarme!" –exclamó Akane abrazando cariñosamente a su prometido ante el asombro de Ryoga- "Aunque en realidad fue gracioso que se enfrentaran entre los dos a una chica…" –se burló haciéndolo sonrojarse- "¡Pero hacen un gran equipo!"

- "¿Acaso me estás diciendo cobarde?" –se quejó Ranma en el mismo tono juguetón cargando a su prometida y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, todo esto ignorando al otro muchacho por completo- "¿A mí? ¿Al gran Ranma Saotome, invicto en todo tipo de arte marcial y jamás en la historia vencido por nadie?"

Ryoga no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, se había ido por varios meses a uno de sus tantos viajes de entrenamiento (en realidad se había perdido dentro de un laberinto vegetal que habían construido recientemente en un parque de Kyoto) por lo que no estaba al tanto de la situación, la última vez que estuvo _((de visita))_ en la casa de la familia Tendo, la relación entre los dos herederos del dojo era la misma que cuando recién los conoció, ni siquiera se había enterado de que habían dejado de pelearse y ahora venía encontrándose de golpe con que estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro.

- "¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?" –preguntó Ryoga tímidamente, con los ojos en espiral por no entender qué demonios estaba pasando mientras la chica reía alegremente entre los brazos del chico de la trenza.

Pero los presentes parecían no haberlo escuchado, e inmediatamente todo el cuerpo se le petrificó, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían estar a punto de salírsele de las cuencas, la quijada se le cayó prácticamente al piso y al mismo tiempo, todo su sistema parecía haber dejado de funcionar. Salió corriendo en ese preciso momento, pensando, para su propio martirio, que ellos ni si quiera se iban a percatar de su ausencia. ¡Y justamente cuando se había sentido más feliz! Cuando había tenido la dicha de cargar a la chica de sus sueños, de sentir el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del de él sin estar transformado en cerdo. Siempre la había visto como algo sagrado, como algo demasiado valioso e inalcanzable… y justamente cuando la había sentido un poco más cerca, cuando había sentido que podía cruzar el abismo que la separaba de ella, por ser indigno de un tesoro tan preciado… había chocado con la dolorosa realidad de que alguien más ya había llegado ahí desde hacía mucho antes, de que ella siempre estaría ahí arriba, demasiado lejos, demasiado fuera de su alcance. Corrió y corrió sin prestarle atención al camino, a sus propios músculos que comenzaban a arderle levemente, el dolor de su alma era mucho más profundo en ese momento, las lágrimas caían a borbotones de sus opacos ojos cafés, corrió internándose cada vez más dentro de un denso bosque sin darse cuenta hasta que se impactó con el grueso tronco de un árbol y cayó sentado en el piso. No se molestó en tratar de levantarse, permaneció con la cabeza baja, llorando en silencio… no podía quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza… aquella imagen que se había clavado dentro de su mente desde que comenzó a correr…

- "¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!" –gritó finalmente, una parvada de pájaros alzó el vuelo, asustada por el ruido- "Y lo peor de todo es que nunca pude confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos" –susurró aún con la vista en el piso y lanzando un puñetazo que partió el árbol en dos- "Akane… mi dulce Akane…" –se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso- "Aunque en realidad siempre lo supe… ahora he comprobado con mis propios ojos… que tú nunca serás para mí" –cayó sobre las palmas de sus manos y siguió llorando en silencio sin poder quitarse de la mente, por mucho que esto le doliera, la imagen de Ranma besando a Akane.

En la casa de la familia Tendo, los dos muchachos estaban sentados sobre la duela del dojo, sus padres jugaban soogi en el corredor frente al estanque, Nabiki escuchaba música en su habitación, el maestro Happosai se había ido a su habitual "cacería de chicas lindas" y Kasumi ya se había ido a su propia casa con su hijo y su esposo. Los muchachos platicaban sentados en el piso mientras compartían una bolsa de palomitas, disfrutando el simple hecho de pasar tiempo juntos. La joven apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su prometido y éste le acarició el cabello. Se hizo un silencio pero éste no era incómodo ni se sentía presión en la atmósfera, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo él pasaba su mano ahora por una de sus tersas y delicadas mejillas. Se acercó a él un poco más y lo abrazó por la cintura. Ranma ahora se había perdido en sus recuerdos, recordaba el día que le había dicho todo lo que sentía, había sido muy rápido, fue un momento de impulso en el que actuó sin pensar… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella lo hubiera tomado mal? ¿O peor aún, si hubiera estado enamorada de otro? Pero eso era algo por lo que no valía la pena mortificarse… lo que realmente importaba era lo que en verdad sucedió.

_((FLASHBACK DE RANMA))_

_El sol se asoma tímidamente por la ventana, despertando al muchacho por su penetrante rayo de luz que le da directamente en la cara. Abre los ojos y se levanta perezosamente, mecánicamente, se sobresalta al percatarse dónde está y se levanta de la cama de un salto. Con una mano en el pecho se da cuenta con horror que de la misma cama de la que acaba de salir de un brinco, se levanta la chica de ojos cafés y corto cabello azul. Ella le sonríe sonrojándose, sentada entre las sábanas y las levanta para cubrirse el torso, él le devuelve la sonrisa aún más sonrojado y se incorpora torpemente, por un momento había pensado que todo había sido un sueño, pero ahora recuerda y se da cuenta que esa madrugada tan ((MÁGICA)) por que no hay otra forma de llamarla, fue totalmente real. Va a sentarse junto a ella y le da un leve beso en los labios que hace que ambos se sonrojen. Ella vuelve a sonreír pícaramente y se abalanza sobre él besándolo ardorosamente._

_- "Buenos días" –le dice ella aún acostada sobre él y mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa en los labios que lo hace estremecerse hasta el fondo de sus entrañas._

_- "Buenos días" –él responde incorporándose aunque en sus ojos se distingue una peculiar ausencia de brillo y por su mente comienzan a cruzar miles de dudas y temores- "Akane, yo…" –balbucea claramente embobado al darse cuenta de que ambos están desnudos- "Todo esto ha sido demasiado rápido y creo que tenemos que hablar…"_


	8. Epílogo Parte 2

_- "Entiendo…" –dice ella bajando la vista y cubriéndose inconscientemente con la sábana, su sonrisa se desvanece instantáneamente dando paso a una expresión de angustia, siente como si hubiera hecho algo malo al entregarse a él de una forma tan rápida y fácil._

_- "¡No! ¡No entiendes!" –se apresura a corregirla él, captando el mensaje de lo que ella siente en esos momentos- "No es eso, en realidad…" –se sonroja aún más sintiéndose culpable por los recuerdos que llegan a su mente y por los pensamientos ((indecentes)) que tiene sin poder evitarlo- "¡No!" –grita sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de quitarse todo eso de la cabeza- "De lo que tenemos que hablar es… yo… quiero que sepas que… voy a ir a China y no volveré hasta que haya encontrado Jusenkyo de nuevo y me haya curado de esta maldición" –termina diciendo de golpe para tratar de concentrarse y desviar la atención del cuerpo de su prometida._

_- "¿Pero por qué?" –pregunta ella tomándolo cariñosamente del rostro y sin darse cuenta de que en el acto, suelta la sábana con la que se cubría- "¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo te tomará hacer eso? ¿Cuándo podré volver a verte?"_

_- "Tengo que ser un hombre completo" –responde el chico miserablemente mientras levanta la sábana para cubrirle el pecho a su prometida- (("Para poder ser digno de ti")) –completa en su mente- "No creo que quieras ser la esposa de un fenómeno cambiante de sexo como yo."_

_- "¡Ay, Ranma!" –ríe ella acercándose a su rostro y lo toma del mentón para hacerlo mirarla a los ojos- "Escúchame bien, a mí eso no me importa… no tienes que hacerlo… yo así te quiero" –finaliza besándolo de nuevo._

_((FIN DEL FLASHBACK))_

La muchacha de cabello índigo tomó una palomita de la bolsa y se la dio en la boca al chico, trayéndolo de vuelta al mundo real. Él se acercó sosteniendo la roseta entre sus dientes para dársela a ella en la boca y Akane la recibió dándole un beso profundo. Ambos se acostaron sobre la duela, ella con la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Ranma, la noche había empezado a caer cubriendo el cielo con millones de pequeñas estrellas. El muchacho siguió acariciando el cabello de su prometida en silencio, pensando en lo afortunado que se sentía de que todo hubiese terminado tan bien. Ella cerró los ojos escuchando el latir del corazón de Ranma, eso la arrullaba y le transmitía una infinita paz, haciendo que valiera la pena el haber pasado por toda la tempestad que había traído consigo su relación… pensando que aunque habían perdido tantos años de su vida en peleas y discusiones absurdas, nunca estuvieron realmente desperdiciándolo pues siempre estuvieron juntos y a cada minuto, a cada segundo, su amor se hacía más grande…

La familia Tendo se disponía a ir a una piscina pública cercana a su casa, el calor era más fuerte que nunca por lo que las chicas se ponían cada vez menos ropa. Esto incomodó mucho a la pelirroja (aunque por un lado le encantaba ver a Akane con tan poca cosa puesta) por que de esa manera, su prometida llamaba más la atención de los hombres. Akane traía puesto un diminuto short de mezclilla y una blusa de tirantes color rosa de la que sobresalían los tirantes verde limón amarrados al cuello, de su bikini. Sus sandalias eran de plataforma y se amarraban en los tobillos, Ranma, por su parte traía puesta una camiseta sport color blanco, un short que le quedaba como bermuda y debajo de su ropa, un traje de baño color azul rey de una sola pieza, a pesar de estar vestida de forma tan _((tosca))_ la camiseta dejaba ver sus formas femeninas por lo holgada que le quedaba. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, muchas familias con niños pequeños estaban instaladas en las sillas cercanas a la alberca, dentro de ésta, había grupos de adolescentes que se divertían jugando pelota, Nabiki enseguida fue a reunirse con un grupo de muchachos que resultó estar conformado por compañeros de su facultad. Kasumi se metió con su pequeño hijo en un salvavidas color amarillo pollo, seguida de cerca por su esposo, el doctor Tofú. Los señores Tendo y Saotome estaban comiendo sandía en una mesa cerca de la orilla mientras el maestro Happosai perseguía a cuanta chica se le pusiera en frente.

- "¿Sabías que cerró el _((Neko Hanten))_?" –una chica le contaba a sus amigas cuando pasaron frente a las dos chicas- "Ayer quise ir a comer ramen con mi novio y había un letrero anunciando que el local está en renta…"

- "¿El _((Neko Hanten))_?" –preguntó la pelirroja de ojos azul rey a su prometida, quien se estaba aplicando bronceador en los brazos- "¿Se refieren al restaurante de Shampoo?"

- "Así es…" –le respondió la joven de cabello corto y ojos color chocolate- "Shampoo fue a verme ayer en la noche y me dijo que se iba de regreso a China, al parecer fue a buscar a Mousse" –una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, se sentía realmente contenta por ellos.

- "Qué lástima…" –agregó la chica, un poco triste, lo que hizo que Akane sintiera algo de celos- "Y justo ahora que Ukyo también se fue de regreso a su ciudad de origen… esta mañana me encontré una nota de ella en el buzón, decía que extrañaba mucho a su padre…" –la mirada zafiro de la joven se perdió en la nada, de alguna forma podía saber que su amiga de la infancia simplemente quería alejarse de él… quería olvidarlo por completo y eso le causaba algo de tristeza, esperaba poder contar con ella como amiga pero entendía su situación, el estar cerca de él sólo significaba lastimarse más.

- "Sí, supongo que vas a extrañarlas mucho a ambas" –dijo bruscamente la chica, sacando a la ojiazul de sus pensamientos y lanzando la botella de bronceador a su bolsa un poco agresivamente- "Nerima no será la misma sin ellas…" –agregó visiblemente irritada.

- "No, claro que no" –la pelirroja de la trenza le siguió el juego, viendo divertida la forma tan adorable como Akane se enojaba- "Nunca será lo mismo… ni yo sé si podré seguir viviendo…" –la chica de mirada chocolate exhaló ofuscada y le dio la espalda para irse a la piscina- "…sin volver a comer okonomiyaki o ramen chino" –concluyó golosamente frotando su estómago.

- "…" -Akane cayó ruidosamente al piso con una GRAN gota de sudor en la nuca, sin embargo, se incorporó rápidamente para dirigirse a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido- "¡Ranma, eres un tonto!" –exclamó sin poder contener la risa volteándose para darle un ligero golpe en el hombro- "Aunque… ¿Sabes?" –agregó con una sonrisa misteriosa recordando la noche anterior- "Shampoo me dejó algunas recetas…"

- "¿En serio?" –preguntó la joven de mirada zafiro, tragando saliva y sin poder ocultar cierta repulsión en su mirada de angustia al pensar que tendría que comer ramen preparado por su prometida- "Eso suena… interesante" –concluyó sin mucho entusiasmo y con una gran gota de sudor sobre la frente.

- "No tienes que emocionarte tanto…" –dijo sarcásticamente bajándose los lentes de sol para que su prometido pudiera apreciar la ironía emanando de sus pupilas cafés- "Se las daré a Kasumi para que te lo prepare…" –concluyó condescendientemente, además de que se había resignado a nunca aprender a cocinar, últimamente su prometido se había vuelto más amable en cuanto a comida preparada por ella se trataba (quizá para evitar que Ryoga lo derrotara en ese aspecto) y se comía los espantosos guisados tratando de no hacer demasiadas muecas y sonidos de desagrado.

La joven de la trenza sacó la lengua y su prometida continuó dándole golpes leves, en eso, un par de muchachos más o menos de su edad pasaron por ahí mirándolas de forma insinuante. Ranma se puso seria al notar que los mismos muchachos volvían a pasar cerca de ellas insistentemente, cada vez mirándolas de manera más notoria. La última vez que pasaron, uno de ellos se atrevió a llamar _((preciosa))_ a Akane y le guiñó un ojo, esto irritó mucho a la pelirroja por lo que comenzó a caminar hacia la piscina con los brazos cruzados, por lo menos ahí podría empujarlos al agua cuando volvieran a pasar, pues estaba segura de que lo harían hasta acercarse lo suficiente para coquetear con ellas. Para su sorpresa, Akane la tomó de la mano cariñosamente y le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo que el enojo se le bajara por completo. Sin embargo, el ver a dos chicas caminando de la mano no era considerado algo extraño por lo que el par de muchachos se dispuso a hacer su siguiente movida: esta vez parecía que en lugar de pasar de largo, se dirigirían hacia ellas pues caminaban procurando hacer contacto visual. La chica Tendo se dio cuenta y, fingiendo que no veía acercarse a los jóvenes, se aproximó a la pelirroja y le dio un beso apasionado que duró casi un minuto. La ojiazul se sorprendió al principio y hasta consideró el resistirse porque estaban en un lugar público pero al sentir los brazos de Akane rodear su cuello no pudo evitar entregarse a la sensación, la tomó de la cintura y le correspondió el beso. Cuando se separaron, Akane se abrazó a la cintura de la chica de la trenza y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ésta. Ranma volteó a ver a los chicos quienes estaban aún petrificados a la mitad del camino y les dirigió una sonrisa traviesa, luego, se acercó de nuevo a Akane y le dio otro beso en los labios.

- "Gracias, Akane" –murmuró para sí misma apretándola un poco más contra su propio cuerpo, para Ranma, no había mejor prueba de que a ella no le importaba su maldición que lo que Akane acababa de hacer- "Muchas gracias" –suspiró con una sonrisa de alivio.

- "¿Dijiste algo, Ranma?" –preguntó la chica con los ojos cerrados, aún tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la chica, ésta negó con la cabeza y se incorporó lentamente para lanzarse al agua en un elegante clavado digno de una competidora olímpica para luego emerger desde el centro de las ondas que había dibujado sobre la superficie del agua, en su rostro infantil había una sonrisa traviesa.

- "Ven Akane, te voy a enseñar a nadar…" –le dijo extendiendo los brazos hacia ella, la aludida sonrió ampliamente.

_**Notas de la autora**_

_¡Hola! Soy yo de nuevo, lo siento pero es que no podía dejar esto así, sentí que aún me habían quedado huecos por llenar y espero que no lo haya echado más a perder en lugar de componerlo, esto es más bien como una forma de agradecer mis primeros reviews ya que sentí que la historia no era tan buena y quise compensarlo de alguna manera, espero haya logrado mi cometido._

_Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fic es exclusivo del anime (pues el manga lo leí después de escribir todo esto y la verdad ya era medio complicado ajustar los cambios… Además de que en la clasificación decía ANIME jejejeje) y pues lo único que podría cambiar, para los que ya lo leyeron, es que en lugar de Tsubasa… Ukyo salió con Konatsu (línea marcada con asterisco)._

_Muchas gracias a las personas que han llegado hasta aquí pero déjenme advertirles que… ¡¡No se librarán de mí tan fácilmente! ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! (risa diabólica) ¡Así es, señoras y señores, jóvenes y jóvenas, personas y personos! Para los que les interese (que no creo que sean muchos) próximamente publicaré una historia corta: "Nabiki Nobunnoichi" que trata acerca de Nabiki (¿En serio? ¡No me digas!) je, je, je, je… U_

_No, ya en serio, ya lo tengo terminado, sólo falta afinar algunos detalles, espero que les guste y gracias de nuevo por leer mis payasadas. Disculpen la longitud tan exagerada de este último capítulo pero es que no encontré por dónde cortarlo, además, a mí en lo personal me gusta mucho leer y supongo que a ustedes también, por algo navegan por esta página carente de dibujitos… jeje, ya, le corto a mi rollo agradeciendo una vez más por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic._

_Por último, quiero agradecer los reviews del capítulo pasado, a mí en lo personal me pareció un final poco original y hasta cierto punto un cliché barato pero si les pareció bien, me da mucho gusto, a aquellas personas que les gustó el final anterior, espero poder enriquecer su opinión con este epílogo, la verdad no esperaba que lo leyeran en tan poco tiempo después de que lo publiqué pero muchas gracias también por el simple hecho de leer._

_LunaGitana_


	9. Sidestory

**SIDESTORY Sentimientos Ocultos**

"_La Realidad Externa Vs. Los Deseos Internos Del Corazón"_

Parecía un día común y corriente en la Universidad de Tokio, era muy temprano y a través de la puerta cruzaba una chica de cabello corto color azul oscuro y brillantes ojos color café chocolate, llevaba puesta una blusa blanca de botones y mangas de tres cuartos, una falda ceñida al cuerpo color negro y zapatos de tacón alto, en la mano su tan adorado maletín que había utilizado desde la preparatoria. Un grito masculino proveniente del fondo de la barrera humana que se había reunido alrededor del acceso principal hizo que todos se movieran desesperadamente en dirección hacia ella. La voz era demasiado conocida para la joven y desde que estudiaba en el nivel medio superior la había asociado con problemas o molestias. Akane se preparó para contraatacar y exclamó una queja mientras esquivaba y noqueaba, los golpes y los giros eran precisos y solamente hacía los movimientos necesarios, unos minutos después, el polvo se fue disipando lentamente dejando a la vista dos siluetas oscuras. La muchacha se arregló el cuello de la camisa con una mirada de fastidio hacia el único oponente que se había quedado a prudente distancia durante la masacre.

- "Sigues siendo igual de hábil, Akane Tendo" –una voz masculina llegó hasta ella desde lo alto de una cerca, atrayendo la atención de la aludida- "¿Qué dices¿Tienes ganas de practicar un poco?"

- "¡Saotome-Kun!" –respondió ella con una mezcla de sorpresa y algún sentimiento que se perdió entre la angustia y la tristeza- "Buenos días…"

- "¡Insolente bellaco!" –interrumpió el oponente de la chica, protestando por su repentina aparición- "La hermosa Akane Tendo solamente pelea por descubrir quién es el verdadero hombre digno de ser visto cerca de ella como su acompañante, tú no tienes derecho si quiera a dirigirle la palabra."

- "No te distraigas, Kuno-Sempai" –protestó ella volviendo a atraer la atención hacia sí- "Acabemos con esto de una vez que ya se nos hizo tarde" –mientras ella hablaba, una voluptuosa chica de larga cabellera lila llegó a colgarse del cuello del muchacho de ojos azules informándole que olvidó su almuerzo en casa.

La pelea fue rápida y con el mismo resultado de siempre: el practicante de Kendo salió volando por los aires mientras la joven de cabello corto se sacudía las manos y se inclinaba levemente para recoger su portafolios del piso. Bueno, quizá esta vez, Kuno voló un poco más lejos de lo normal, ya que la amazona de mirada rubí encendió la cólera de la chica que lo lanzó. Shampoo se despidió cariñosamente de su joven esposo mientras éste la besaba con desgano con la única intención de deshacerse de ella, cuando recorrió la mirada de zafiro alrededor del lugar, se dio cuenta de que la joven de ojos cafés ya no estaba ahí. El chico se encogió de hombros y saltó de la barda cayendo al piso de una forma casi felina, estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y camiseta china color blanco de manga larga, bajo la cual se ocultaban sus brazos perfectamente torneados por firmes músculos, su cabello, negro azabache y atado en una trenza que le llegaba un poco por debajo de los hombros. A su paso, camino al aula que le correspondía, algunas chicas soltaban suspiros lamentándose en voz alta que se tratara de un hombre casado.

- "Buenos días, Ranma-Kun" –una voz le saludó en cuanto hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta de acceso al salón- "Veo que hoy te dejaron fuera del entrenamiento matutino, es una pena" –había cierto toque de sarcasmo en la voz que hizo que al aludido se le saltara una vena en la frente por la irritación, además de que quien hablaba no le caía nada bien.

- "Kuonji…" –gruñó de mala gana, resistiendo la tentación de lanzarle un buen golpe- "En realidad…" –le lanzó una mirada capaz de intimidar al más valiente de los hombres mientras pensaba la mejor forma de responderle, un par de ojos color azul profundo retuvieron la vista hacia él sin inmutarse y acaso dibujando una malévola y burlesca sonrisa.

- "¡Ukyo-Kun!" –saludó eufóricamente una voz femenina interponiéndose entre los dos muchachos- "Hoy traje galletas ¿Vendrás a comerlas conmigo en el almuerzo?" –la chica sonrió cariñosamente hacia el aludido, ignorando totalmente al joven de la trenza.

- "Por supuesto, Akane-Chan" –respondió el aludido sin dejar de ver al joven de cabello azabache con una sonrisa que hizo que éste se irritara aún más y girara ofuscado para darle la espalda mientras gruñía algo ininteligible- "Odiaría perderme el progreso de tus habilidades culinarias…"

La muchacha de ojos cafés se sonrojó riendo levemente y tratando de disimular el efecto que este halago hizo sobre ella, enseguida entre el chico de largo cabello castaño y la joven de cabellos azules se inició una alegre conversación. El heredero de la escuela Saotome de lucha indiscriminada los miraba de lejos tratando de iniciar a su vez, una plática de hombres con sus amigos Hiroshi y Daisuke… mala idea, ellos ahora estaban más interesados en comprar las fotografías de Akane que les ofrecía el enclenque Hikaru Gosunkugi, esto sólo lo irritó aún más por lo que sin decir palabra, se dirigió a su lugar y se hundió en el asiento esperando a que llegara algún profesor que le ahorrara la pena de tener que golpear a todo aquel que se atreviera a mirarla de esa forma… a ella, a _su_ Akane… era increíble por un lado que todos siguieran en el mismo grupo que en la preparatoria, el artista marcial incluso llegó a pensar que todos ellos habían entrado a la carrera de educación física simplemente por seguir a la menor de las hijas del señor Tendo y es que al no estar comprometida a esas alturas, cualquiera de ellos podía aspirar a ser su futuro esposo sólo con llegar a graduarse como entrenadores.

El profesor en turno hizo su aparición y todos se apresuraron a tomar asiento, al mismo tiempo que Gosunkugi y Ukyo salían del salón rumbo a sus propias facultades, una fotografía se resbaló de las manos de un incauto y cayó accidentalmente a los pies del muchacho de mirada zafiro, él no pudo evitar voltearla a ver, y es que la chica de ojos color chocolate era tan atractiva que ningún hombre podía resistirse a apreciarla aunque fuera de lejos. Las clases transcurrieron sin mucha novedad, salvo por un breve momento en el que Ranma, aburrido de escuchar la clase de "Introducción a la Medicina Deportiva", envolvió un borrador en un trozo de papel y lo lanzó discretamente dibujando en el aire una parábola que concluyó encima de la libreta abierta de la joven que inundaba los sueños de casi todos los estudiantes de la universidad. Ella se sorprendió un poco pero, de la forma más discreta que pudo, desenvolvió el papelito para leer lo que estaba escrito en él, enseguida se sonrojó exageradamente y le dirigió una mirada de pánico al muchacho que le envió el mensaje, él le devolvió una mirada pícara que hizo que ella girara la cabeza violentamente en dirección al pizarrón en un intento desesperado por aparentar que nada había pasado.

* * *

- "No estoy segura de que sepan bien…" –la chica de corto cabello índigo y mirada café se retorcía ligeramente de la pena mientras le ofrecía las galletas preparadas por ella a un joven de finas facciones y largo cabello castaño, era la hora de descanso y estaban sentados sobre el césped a la sombra de un frondoso árbol- "Es una nueva receta de mi hermana Kasumi." 

- "No te preocupes, Akane-Chan, seguramente están deliciosas" –la animó el muchacho mirándola fijamente con sus hermosos ojos color azul rey y aproximándose coquetamente a ella, impulsado por la imagen de un chico que comenzaba a asomarse a lo lejos- "Has mejorado mucho últimamente" –sonrió tiernamente llevándose una galleta a la boca.

- "Todo eso es gracias a ti Ukyo-Kun" –respondió la aludida sonriendo ampliamente y sonrojándose un poco- "Nunca hubiera podido aprender a cocinar sin tu ayuda" –desde lejos, aunque no se podía apreciar, una vena se saltó en la frente del chico que intentaba fingir que estaba platicando amenamente con sus dos amigos de la preparatoria.

Un balón de football voló a toda velocidad en dirección a donde estaban los dos muchachos, el viento silbando al deslizarse por su desgastada superficie, abriéndose paso con tanta facilidad como si se tratara de un objeto aerodinámico. El golpe fue seco e inesperado, un grupo de chicas que estaba pasando por ahí ahogó un grito y una de ellas pegó un ligero brinco. Algunas hojas cayeron del árbol, desprendidas por la vibración del impacto, el cual casi le dobló el tronco. Sobre el piso, estaba recostada Akane y encima de ella, Ukyo, quien se había inclinado para esquivar la pelota y poner a la chica Tendo fuera de peligro. Ante esto, el chico de la trenza (quien había pateado el balón deliberadamente en esa dirección) ya se sentía satisfecho y caminó hacia ellos, con una ligera sonrisa, para apreciar de cerca el drama que estaba por venir. Los chicos que habían estado jugando fútbol también se acercaron a buscar la pelota quejándose de que el muchacho practicante de karate la hubiera lanzado en dirección contraria a ellos cuando le pidieron que se las pasara. Antes de que el heredero de la escuela Saotome llegara a la escena, el cocinero de Okonomiyaki ya estaba enfrentándose a un joven uniformado con su vestimenta tradicional de Kendo que balanceaba su espada de madera hábilmente contra la espátula gigante de su oponente.

- "¡Sucio tunante!" –exclamaba Tatewaki mientras intentaba en vano alcanzar a su oponente, blandiendo fieramente su katana afilada dispuesto a dañar seriamente al joven chef- "¿Cómo te atreves a tratar de aprovecharte de la hermosa Akane Tendo?"

- "Kuno-Sempai, tranquilízate por favor" –intentaba interponerse la chica entre ellos pero era hecha a un lado por la espátula de su amigo para mantenerla a raya.

Antes de que la chica de cabello índigo lograra hacer entrar en razón al furibundo practicante de Kendo, la espátula gigante hizo lo propio, asentándole un potente golpe que lo lanzó volando por los aires. Los ojos azules se cruzaron por un instante con la mirada color chocolate, ella se sonrojó muy levemente y se aseguró de concentrar la vista en algún punto del césped mientras Hiroshi y Daisuke intentaban establecer una conversación con ella preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Por su parte, el chico de la trenza consideró finalizada su intervención y dio la media vuelta para volver al aula dando por hecho que esos dos tenían tantas posibilidades de conseguir algo con Akane como el flaco fetiches, quien solamente acudía a visitar la facultad de vez en cuando para fotografiarla desde los matorrales o distribuir las fotos entre los varones que lo acosaban en busca de ellas. Una vez dentro del salón, lanzó su caja del almuerzo intacta sobre su asiento… recordar lo cerca que había estado _ese tipo_ de Akane le había quitado el apetito (Y eso que él es un glotón), consultó el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca, un reciente regalo de su esposa por su aniversario de bodas, todavía le quedaban diez minutos de descanso.

Se dirigió a la azotea del edificio, le gustaban las alturas y la soledad del sitio para poder pensar. Trepó a la parte más alta sintiendo el aire soplándole a la cara y revolviendo sus oscuros cabellos haciendo que le rozaran levemente la frente mientras recorría con la vista el enorme patio de la escuela en busca de una silueta que conocía muy bien. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, su corazón dio un vuelco y luego dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Ella no estaba sola, como de costumbre un grupo de muchachos la seguían de cerca sin poder disimular sus ganas de aventársele encima, afortunadamente también había otras dos chicas caminando y platicando con ella, por lo que ninguno de los _zopilotes_ que la rondaban se le podía acercar. En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí, un grupo de chicos de primer semestre rodeaba al joven cocinero de Okonomiyaki aparentemente bombardeándolo con preguntas, el chico de la trenza bufó de nuevo, seguramente le estaban tratando de sacar información acerca de Akane. Recordó lo molesto y antipático que le parecía ese pequeño chef, parecía como si fuese ayer el día que llegó a sus vidas, originalmente cazándolo a él en busca de venganza por no sé qué agravio que el irresponsable de Genma le había hecho. Después de una ridícula pelea en un ring que resultó ser una parrilla gigante, se escabulló en medio de una cortina de humo blanco y lo siguiente que supo de él fue que al día siguiente se encontraba platicando amenamente con Akane.

- "Cómo no se estrangula a sí mismo con sus propios tallarines pegajosos de Yakisoba" –gruñó frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos mientras buscaba nuevamente la figura de la joven de cabellos azules- "¡Si tan sólo pudiera quedarse en la facultad de Contabilidad a donde pertenece y dejara de venir a visitar a Akane!"

- "Saotome-Kun" –una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos- "Supuse que estarías aquí" –el chico que hablaba tenía cabello negro que caía sobre su frente amarrado con una pañoleta amarilla moteada y profundos ojos color café verdoso, la piel ligeramente cobriza y cuerpo musculoso- "Vine para preguntarte que te parece esto…" –agregó sonriendo tímidamente y dejando al descubierto los afilados colmillos que sobresalían ligeramente del límite de su dentadura.

El aludido se acercó desganado para ver lo que el otro muchacho le estaba mostrando. Se trataba de una pequeña caja negra aterciopelada de forma cúbica, aparentemente tenía algo muy importante adentro pues el chico la sostenía triunfante sobre la palma de su mano y a la vez la miraba como con temor a perderla. Saotome miró al chico en espera a que este abriera la caja y éste lo hizo con una ligera gota de sudor resbalando por su frente, la diminuta tapa dejó al descubierto un destello dorado que brilló reflejando la potente luz del sol, el joven de ojos azules frunció el ceño y su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente sintiendo como si le hubiesen asestado una patada en el hígado. Desvió la mirada sintiendo un sabor metálico en la lengua y haciendo una mueca de disgusto mientras Ryoga sentía que le comenzaban a temblar las rodillas por el nerviosismo preguntándose qué era lo que estaba mal.

- "Está por demás preguntar si realmente eso es para mí ¿Verdad?" –intentó bromear el chico de la trenza azabache tratando de controlar sus náuseas y sin dejar de darle la espalda a su compañero de clases- "En realidad tendría que responder que soy casado… y no me gusta causar tales decepciones."

- "¡Por supuesto que no es para ti!" –exclamó ofendido el chico de colmillos sobresalientes, retrayendo la caja hacia sí mismo, ahora fuertemente apretada en su mano- "El día de hoy pienso declararle mi amor a la hermosa Akane Tendo" –confesó orgullosamente el chico Hibiki con una ligera flama ardiendo en sus ojos- "He estado esperando mucho tiempo por este momento…" –suspiró con mirada soñadora imaginando el hermoso rostro angelical de la joven de mirada ambarina.

- "Como sea, yo me largo" –se despidió secamente el interlocutor saltando desde la barda sobre la cual había estado agachado y caminó hacia las escaleras con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

El resto de las clases le parecieron mucho más detestables al heredero de la escuela Saotome de lucha indiscriminada y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abandonar el aula sin esperar a que concluyera el día. Finalmente llegó la hora de marcharse y en la entrada de la universidad le aguardaba, como siempre, su fiel esposa que iba a buscarlo todos los días al salir de clases. La más joven de las hijas de la familia Tendo observó con tristeza como una pequeña amazona china de largo cabello lila besaba a su esposo y caminaba abrazada de su brazo a lo largo de una tranquila calle rumbo al "Poo-Chan", un restaurante de tallarines al que sus amigas solían ir a comer a menudo por estar cerca de la escuela y servir un delicioso ramen… llevaba el mismo nombre por el cual él la llamaba… y eso hacía que el corazón de la chica de ojos color chocolate se encogiera del dolor. Podía escuchar la voz de dos de sus compañeras de clases como si se tratara de un eco incierto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se despidieron de ella y la dejaron sola. Recorrió sus alrededores con la mirada, todos los alumnos de la carrera de educación física estaban dispersos en pequeños grupos, bromeando y dirigiéndose a la salida, era irónico sentirse tan sola en medio de un gran número de gente.

- "Los de contabilidad todavía van a tardar un par de horas en salir" –se dijo para sí misma en un suspiro, volteando a ver al edificio donde su joven amigo cocinero de Okonomiyaki tomaba sus clases- "Lástima, Ukyo-Kun no me acompañará hoy…"

- "Akane-Chan…" –una tímida voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos- "¿Puedo caminar contigo un momento?" –los ojos color ocre brillaron esperanzados mientras ella los veía tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar- "Hay algo que quiero decirte" –agregó como si con eso pudiera convencerla un poco más.

- "¡Ryoga-Kun!" –la chica esbozó una cálida sonrisa- "Claro que sí ¿Qué pasa¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?" –el muchacho se sonrojó ante la alusión de su pésimo sentido de orientación pero se apresuró a negar con la cabeza ocultando la caja tras su espalda.

- "No te quitaré mucho tiempo… sólo…" –balbuceó nerviosamente con ambas manos tras su espalda estrujando la cajita con ansiedad- "Sólo… quería decirte… yo… este…" –tragó saliva sin poder forzar sonido alguno a través de su garganta.

- "¿Sí?" –la cálida y hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de la joven intentando animarlo no ayudaba, al contrario, cada vez lo ponía más nervioso.

- "¡¡Tú me gustas mucho!!" –gritó finalmente con todas sus fuerzas mientras se inclinaba para ofrecerle respetuosamente el diminuto paquete negro que yacía sobre las palmas de sus dos manos- "¡Por favor acepta esto!"

Akane se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y apresurarse a ahogar cualquier sonido de asombro. Tan pronto como pudo, recuperó el control y tomó amablemente la cajita entre sus blancas y delicadas manos, aunque su rostro la traicionó resistiéndose a sonreír. Cuando abrió la caja y visualizó su contenido, la expresión de su cara no mejoró, al contrario, casi pudo sentir como se le iba el color por lo que se apresuró a desviar la cabeza y con el fin de ocultarse de su acompañante. Cosa que no fue necesaria ya que el alterado muchacho estaba más concentrado en el nervioso jugueteo de sus dedos que en intentar mirarla. Tras algunos minutos de silencio que para ambos parecieron horas, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo con telepatía, ambos comenzaron a caminar calladamente hacia el dojo Tendo. De uno de los ojos color chocolate amenazaba con salir una lágrima traviesa mientras con las manos apretaba con fuerza la cajita como si con eso pudiera cambiar el contenido de ésta.

_((FLASHBACK DE AKANE)) _

_La chica de cabello corto se encuentra sentada junto al muchacho de trenza azabache, ambos frente al señor Tendo. Humeantes tazas de té verde están intactas e ignoradas sobre la mesa que se interpone entre el hombre y la joven pareja, la muchacha se revuelve incómoda en su lugar, todavía vestida con su traje de entrenamiento y una banda en la frente. El heredero de la escuela Saotome de lucha indiscriminada, por el contrario, parece tener una actitud desafiante y decidida. El hombre bigotudo de largo cabello negro mantiene una expresión neutral e inmóvil. Ambos muchachos están nerviosos por la plática seria que Soun les anunció y temen haber sido descubiertos en su traición hacia el matrimonio del chico con la amazona._

_- "Les pedí que vinieran en este momento porque ha llegado la hora de discutir algo muy importante" –los chicos intentan con todas sus fuerzas mantener la calma- "He estado tratando de aplazar este momento lo más que he podido porque esperaba que mi pequeña Akane-Chan me dijera algo al respecto…" –la aludida se queda inmóvil mirando a su padre con terror en la mirada ambarina- "Sin embargo el tiempo se nos acaba y tendré que encargarme de esto yo mismo, aunque preferiría no tener que imponer mi voluntad sobre ti, hija…"_

_- "¿Papá?" –la muchacha tiene los nervios destrozados y puede sentir cómo sobre su frente comienzan a resbalar pequeñas gotas de sudor que nada tienen que ver con la temperatura de la habitación- "Yo…"_

_- "Es momento de que elija un prometido para ti" –la interrumpe el hombre como si no le asombrara en lo más mínimo la reacción de su heredera- "Hasta ahora nunca has traído a ningún muchacho que esté interesado en ti a la casa y pienso que es necesario que comiences a buscarlo" –Akane suspira aliviada- "Pero te advierto que no aceptaré a cualquier debilucho que te encuentres por ahí…" –una sonrisa estricta ocultando un guiño de complicidad hacia el muchacho aparece en el rostro de Soun- "Ya que no podemos tener a Ranma-Kun más que como socio para sacar adelante el dojo, es preciso que tu futuro esposo sea tan fuerte como él o mucho más… es por eso que el aspirante deberá vencerlo en combate antes de ser aceptado como tu prometido oficial."_

_La sucesora de Soun asiente sumisamente aunque mucho más relajada que al principio de la discusión y por debajo de la mesa siente como una mano masculina le aprieta la rodilla discretamente, voltea a ver al muchacho, cuyo rostro parece estar totalmente desconectado de los actos de su mano… ella sonríe para sí misma bajando la vista "Es tan buen actor" piensa, aunque esto al mismo tiempo hace que el pecho se le encoja de dolor. El hombre se levanta ceremoniosamente pensando en el efecto dramático que cree haber causado sobre ellos y se dirige en silencio hacia su habitación, dejando solos a los dos muchachos. Al verse nuevamente solos en la habitación, en completo silencio, ellos se miran…_

_((FIN DEL FLASHBACK)) _

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos… tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente, no era momento de recordar lo que pasó después de que su padre se había ido, debía concentrarse en sus palabras, en lo que significaban y lo que iba a suceder dentro de unos minutos, cuando llegara a su casa junto a Ryoga y la pequeña caja en sus manos… _ (("Si tan sólo papá no hubiera ido a anunciar públicamente que quien derrotara a Ranma podría ser mi prometido")) _ pensó irritadamente recordando el día que su padre fue a gritar, con megáfono y todo, en medio del patio de la escuela, que estaba buscando un prometido para ella. Muchos chicos intentaron derrotar al joven de mirada zafiro clandestinamente, incluso intentaron encontrarlo desprevenido, pero no tardaron en darse cuenta de sus asombrosas habilidades marciales y se dieron por vencidos. Ahora ella se encontraba al lado de uno que podría tener posibilidades, que peleaba contra él muy a menudo y aunque siempre el chico Saotome salía victorioso, algunas de esas victorias le habían costado mucho trabajo.

Cada vez sentía más cerca el momento, el chico de la pañoleta estaba decidido a presentarse como un aspirante frente al padre de la muchacha y a combatir honrosamente frente a toda la familia Tendo para ganarse la mano de la hija menor. Por un momento, Akane se detuvo a pensar en la posibilidad de que saliera victorioso, no lo había visto en varias semanas y supuso que había sido por algún viaje de entrenamiento en las montañas, no era raro, la escuela parecía no importarle mucho y se ausentaba por periodos largos de tiempo, ya fuera por gusto o porque simplemente no podía localizar la universidad. Aún con todo esto, ella sabía que era un buen chico con un gran corazón, noble, caballeroso, amable e infinitamente tímido y despistado… hasta cierto punto, adorablemente inocente. Lo observó aprovechando que el nerviosismo le impedía a él darse cuenta de esto, era bastante atractivo, con esos colmillos sobresalientes que le daban un aspecto agresivo y al mismo tiempo poseía una personalidad de indefenso cachorrito. Cuerpo musculoso y varonil, piel dorada por el sol, la cual ayudaba a resaltar aún más sus trabajados bíceps y lo suficientemente alto como para que ella apoyase la cabeza cómodamente sobre su hombro.

Llegaron a la casa lo más discretamente que a la chica le fue posible, le indicó al joven que se sentara frente a la mesa mientras ella iba en busca de su padre. Al pasar por el pasillo escuchó a lo lejos la música estruendosa proviniendo de la habitación de su hermana Nabiki, sonrió aliviada pensando que sería mejor mientras menos personas se enteraran. El chico Hibiki se encontraba admirando la lisa superficie de la mesa cuando Akane y su padre llegaron al comedor, justo en ese momento, Kasumi llegaba trayendo la comida que había preparado para ellos, acompañada de su esposo el doctor Tofú, quien llevaba en sus brazos a su pequeño bebé. Ryoga se apresuró a ponerse de pie respetuosamente pero sin levantar la mirada, ambos recién llegados saludaron con una amable sonrisa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, el amable y pasivo matrimonio, la joven heredera del dojo Tendo y el pretendiente de la última se encontraban reunidos en la mesa sumidos en un profundo silencio. El hombre cuarentón de largo cabello y oscuro bigote se encontraba junto al teléfono mascullando algunas palabras que ellos no alcanzaban a escuchar, en realidad estaba profundamente emocionado pensando que finalmente había encontrado el esposo perfecto para su hija pero trataba de hablar lo más dignamente posible para infundir respeto e intimidar al muchacho de la pañoleta. Levemente, se escuchaba el sonido entrecortado de la voz que transmitía el auricular, la chica de cabello azulado tragó saliva cuando escuchó a su padre finalizar la llamada y dirigirse hacia la mesa con pasos lentos pero firmes. Les anunció a todos con un gesto severo que lo siguieran hacia el dojo, donde todos se sentaron a esperar al contrincante de Ryoga.

Ranma se encontraba en posición de ataque frente a Ryoga, había llegado hacía unos minutos con su joven esposa amazona, quien lo miraba sentada junto a los demás espectadores del combate. Soun Tendo había ido a llamar a su hija mediana para que también fuese testigo del encuentro y así convertir el evento en algo mucho más formal. Todo esto hacía que el heredero de la escuela Saotome de lucha indiscriminada se pusiera muy nervioso, miles de dudas iban surgiendo dentro de su cabeza a tal velocidad que su cerebro casi no alcanzaba a procesarlas todas. Sus ojos azules buscaron con desesperación alguna respuesta en los de la chica de cabello corto pero ésta parecía completamente decidida a esquivarlo, tenía la mirada fija en algún punto indefinido del jardín. No estaba seguro de qué hacer, sabía bien que podía derrotar a su contendiente pero no estaba seguro de si realmente eso era lo que Akane quería.

El combate fue limpio y claro, el chico de la trenza azabache asumió una actitud defensiva todo el tiempo a pesar de que sus habilidades estaban muy parejas con las de su oponente, intentando por todos los medios encontrar su índiga mirada con los ojos color chocolate que inundaban sus sueños, mientras que el de caninos prominentes atacaba ferozmente tratando de ponerlo fuera de combate con sus técnicas más agresivas. Fue sólo una fracción de segundo en el que Ranma pudo ver a los ojos a la chica, y en ellos vio una profunda tristeza, no supo realmente cómo interpretar el gesto, deseaba haber podido hablar con ella antes del combate y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberla buscado en cuanto se enteró de las intenciones de Ryoga, se maldijo por haber dejado que los celos y el orgullo lo dominaran y evitaran que la buscara. Fue en ese momento cuando su atacante vio una baja en su guardia y aprovechó para asestarle un potente puñetazo que, de habérselo propinado a una persona normal, le hubiera roto la quijada.

- "Ahora sí te lo ganaste" –gruñó el joven de mirada zafiro escupiendo sangre y limpiándose la comisura de los labios con el canto de la mano- "Es hora de terminar con esto, Ryoga" –una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios a la vez que un tenue destello en sus ojos mientras asumía su posición de ataque.

Fue una técnica espectacular derivada del Kachuu Tenshin Amiguriken, dos, tres puñetazos y una patada en los lugares precisos fueron suficientes para dejar al joven Hibiki fuera de combate. Los ataques fueron tan rápidos que el joven de la pañoleta ni siquiera pudo verlos venir, aunque en el último momento, Ranma pudo ver como Akane le lanzaba una mirada aterrorizada, una súplica muda que le había hecho ya en incontables ocasiones… una petición desesperada para que no le hiciera daño a Ryoga. Nuevamente sintió como los celos le inundaban las entrañas y se apoderaban de su pierna haciendo que la última patada fuera lanzada con todas sus fuerzas, una urgente necesidad de demostrarle a Soun que su oponente estaba demasiado lejos de llegar a derrotarlo, aunque en realidad no fuera así. Ryoga cayó al reluciente piso del dojo gravemente herido pero con una impresionante disposición a no rendirse, intentó levantarse con los brazos temblorosos pero cayó nuevamente, derrotado. Aún así apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y ahogó un grito de dolor en un segundo intento por levantarse.

- "¡¡BASTA YA!!" –una muy preocupada Akane con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hacia el convaleciente muchacho después de que su segundo intento por levantarse fracasara- "¡Por favor, es suficiente!"

- "Hija, regresa a tu lugar" –le ordenó su padre con voz imponente- "Hibiki-San no se ha rendido aún, regresa a tu lugar y no te interpongas, es un duelo de hombre a hombre y no ha terminado hasta que él se rinda por completo."

Ella lo dudó por un momento pero el chico murmuró una súplica y ella tuvo que acceder, resignada a su sitio pero sin dejar de llorar en silencio. Esto encendió el coraje del caído y agrandó la confusión del que se encontraba de pie _(("¿Entonces ella realmente quiere que Ryoga me derrote¿Akane quiere casarse con él?"))_. El chico de la pañoleta se irguió con una furia indescriptible, había malinterpretado el gesto y ahora estaba decidido a no defraudar a la mujer que amaba, mucho menos frente a toda la familia. Se desató un combate mucho más reñido y violento, Ranma no podía concentrarse debido al conflicto emocional en el que se encontraba y esto le había hecho perder terreno frente a su rival. Finalmente, en un gesto egoísta, decidió que no le importaba que ella quisiera casarse con su oponente, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría, si en sus manos estaba el evitarlo, que ella fuera de otro hombre… decidió que aunque sonara posesivo e injusto, la quería sólo para sí. Haciendo un último esfuerzo en el que descargó todo su poder, se cercioró de que Ryoga no pudiera volver a levantarse.

El chico de la larga trenza azabache se dirigió hacia el exterior con su esposa abrazada a él y tomándola del talle mecánicamente sin poder evitar escuchar los lloriqueos preocupados de Akane. Ni siquiera se despidió, aprovechó que toda la atención estaba fija en el derrotado para "huir" sigilosamente, y es que no quería ser testigo de la tristeza de la joven de corto cabello índigo, sabía que él la había causado y eso le dolía aún más que el hecho en sí de verla triste. Antes de salir completamente, como en un acto reflejo, volteó la cara hacia atrás y se encontró con los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos de la hija menor de la familia Tendo con esa misma mirada vacía y triste que no había podido interpretar. Maldijo interiormente deseando poder hablar con ella y sabiendo que eso no iba a suceder al menos hasta el día siguiente.

La noche llegó muy lentamente, Genma Saotome se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo acostado en su futon viendo la televisión dentro de una de las habitaciones de la casa que se encontraba a espaldas del "Poo-Chan", mientras el joven matrimonio se encargaba de trabajar en el restaurante con la ayuda de Nodoka. La chica china de larga cabellera lila preparaba ágilmente los platillos mientras su hábil esposo se encargaba de repartirlos, ofreciendo a la vez un espectáculo de equilibrismo que siempre impresionaba a los clientes, especialmente a las chicas. Finalmente llegó la hora de cerrar y la atractiva amazona despidió al último de los clientes mientras su marido de cabello azabache trapeaba el piso con la mente totalmente fuera del lugar en el que se encontraba su cuerpo, su madre ya se había retirado desde hacía media hora aproximadamente. Shampoo bostezó ligeramente y besó a su cónyuge diciéndole que lo esperaría en su alcoba, él correspondió con desgano anunciando que se iría a correr antes de dormir, una vez que la chica de mirada rubí estuvo fuera de la vista, él soltó el trapeador y salió del establecimiento.

- "Akane" –se escuchó una voz masculina a la vez que unos ligeros golpes en el cristal de la ventana de la habitación de la aludida, la noche era fresca y el viento mecía con gracia las ramas de los árboles de la casa de la familia Tendo- "Soy yo, abre la ventana…" –los golpes se volvieron un poco más enérgicos.

- "¿Ranma?" –a través de ésta se asomó la cabeza de una joven, se encontraba en ropa interior y todavía tenía en la mano el camisón que se disponía a ponerse- "¡¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas¿Quieres que nos descubran?"

- "Pues si tanto te interesa que no nos vean, déjame pasar" –señaló el joven con cara de fastidio- "Si sigo aquí colgado voy a llamar más la atención que si estuviera adentro."

Él atravesó el hueco de la ventana con agilidad felina y una vez en el interior se sentó en la cama de la chica como si de la suya propia se tratase. Y es que la sensación de ese colchón le era ahora tan familiar como cualquier banca de la universidad. La joven se sentó a su lado y él deseó que ella se pusiera el camisón ya que el verla tan al descubierto hacía que los instintos lo traicionaran y que dejara de importarle el motivo original por el que estaba ahí. Ver su busto apretado por el brassier hacía que su mente tejiera millones de fantasías y ya no le importaba nada, sólo quería sentirla encima de él y tocar cada milímetro de su piel, cerró los ojos y desvió la mirada tratando de enfocarse en lo que realmente le concernía.

- "Hay algo que debo saber" –comenzó a hablar antes de que el deseo de comenzar a besarla apasionadamente le ganara- "¿Hubieras querido que Ryoga me ganara en la pelea de hoy?"

- "…" –ella bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza, rehusándose a mirarlo a los ojos, sobre su regazo tenía la bata de seda rosada con encaje blanco, enrollada en sus antebrazos.

- "Necesito saber si tú lo amas" –agregó sin haber disipado del todo sus dudas y temores- "Entiendo que él puede darte lo que yo nunca podré… y estoy seguro de que te ama y cuidará de ti si tú se lo permites."

- "Yo también lo sé" –finalmente habló con una vocecilla llorosa y muy aguda- "Si no fuera así, no me sentiría tan miserable" –su voz se iba haciendo cada vez menos intensa a menudo que hablaba- "Ryoga es alguien muy especial y me duele ver que le hagas daño…"

- "Entiendo" –el muchacho se levantó de la cama con la vista fija en el suelo, no espero más explicaciones, simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la ventana sin voltearla a ver.

- "¿Cuándo se va Shampoo a visitar a su familia en la aldea?" –preguntó ella del modo más alegre y casual que su estado anímico le permitió.

- "Después del próximo fin de semana" –respondió él con un destello de esperanza, volteando a verla, sus ojos se cruzaron con una tímida sonrisa en los labios de la chica- "Vendré a verte el lunes en la noche" –agregó acercándose para besarla furtivamente.

Luego de esto, saltó a través de la ventana y cayó hábilmente sobre el césped del jardín sin hacer el menor ruido, le dirigió una señal de pulgar hacia arriba a la chica que lo veía a través del vano y le lanzó un beso volado. Ella sonrió aliviada _(("Entonces nada ha cambiado entre nosotros, estaré esperando por ti, Ranma."))_ pensó mientras lo veía alejarse y saltar la barda de la casa para luego desvanecerse lentamente entre los callejones rumbo a su casa. Suspiró nuevamente preguntándose si acaso él estaba consciente de lo que ella sentía por él, si acaso algún día se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos y si le importaría cuando ese día llegara. Irónicamente él tenía las mismas dudas mientras corría por las solitarias calles, se preguntaba si algún día tendría el valor para confesarle que la amaba más allá de todo entendimiento y si aún así ella preferiría casarse con otro hombre, y es que no le podía pedir que no lo hiciera ya que él jamás podría darle un lugar como esposa.

- "Akane Tendo" –murmuró para sus adentros sin dejar de correr- "No sé qué será de mí el día que tenga que decirte adiós para siempre…" –se detuvo un momento y dirigió la mirada hacia la casa de la aludida, no se distinguían muy bien los detalles pero veía la luz emanar de la ventana de la hija menor de la familia, ésta se apagó y el muchacho se dio la media vuelta para continuar con su camino.

* * *

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Hola de nuevo, decidí escribir este pequeño capítulo "extra" para ilustrar un poco lo que había sido el mundo paralelo al que Ranma ingresó en sueños y cómo eran las cosas que creó el espejo mágico cuando él decidió cambiar radicalmente su pasado. Por mi parte, me siento aliviada de que todo haya existido nada más en la mente del protagonista ¿No creen¿O les gusta más cómo se dan las cosas en este mundo? Por cierto, anexo la parte del "breviario cultural"_

_Kachuu Tenshin Amiguriken:_ _a pesar de que debería dar por asentado que como buenos fans de Ranma ½ ya lo deberían saber, estoy segura de que no todos tenemos tan buena memoria (me incluyo TT), se trata de la técnica de las castañas calientes, la cual le fue enseñada a Ranma por Cologne para que pudiera ganarse la píldora Fénix y librarse del punto de presión de la "lengua de gato" que no le permitía a su cuerpo soportar el agua caliente._

_Cualquier duda, golpe, queja o sugerencia pueden enviármela vía review o a WarriorZun(arroba)Yahoo(punto)Com(punto)Mx, estoy para servirles._

_LunaGitana_


End file.
